May the Wind be at Our Backs
by LadyRainbow
Summary: Rewritten, reposted. This is NOT the same story that was here before. Significant changes from Chapter 3. First in the AU Switcheroo series, see Captain Sato's Enterprise for background. Please R&R! Thanks! COMPLETE w/Chapter 13.
1. Chapter 1

**May the Wind Be at Our Backs**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em. **

**Notes: This story has been revised and parts of it completely rewritten. This is NOT the same as the original story that was here about a year ago. Some of the beginning chapters are mostly the same as the original (Up to about Chapter 3 and 4), but I've integrated elements from other Switcheroo Stories. I've spent time with reworking the series as a whole. There will be more First Contact and exploration stories and while the Vulcan/Romulan storyline will still be present, it will be reintroduced in a different way.**

**Several changes: **

**1) T'Pol is a Lieutenant, while Jon Archer is a Lieutenant Commander. **

**2)More emphasis on the beginnings of the crew's working relationships (and conflicts).**

**The title comes from Kirk's line in "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock", when he addressed McCoy, Chekov, Scotty, and Sulu before they steal the **_**Enterprise **_**out of Spacedock. Those words, in turn, come from a traditional Irish blessing.**

* * *

**Crew Roster for this AU version of NX-01**

**Captain Hoshi Sato**

**First Officer/Science Officer Commander Travis Mayweather**

**Chief Engineer (Commander)Phlox**

**Armory/Tactical Officer (Lt. Commander) Charles "Trip" Tucker the Third**

**Chief Medical Officer (Lieutenant Commander, Medical Division) Malcolm Reed**

**Communications Officer/Exo-linguist/resident Diplomat (Lieutenant Commander) Jonathan Archer **

**Helm/Navigation Officer Lieutenant T'Pol**

**Medical Specialist/ Lieutenant Elizabeth Cutler**

**Other Characters**

**Admiral Max Forrest, Head of Starfleet Command**

**Ambassador Soval**

**Chief Minister V'Lar**

**Security Minister T'Pau**

**Head of Sciences T'Les (T'Pol's mother)**

**Dr. T'Vau, Head of Vulcan Medical Academy**

**Captain J. Matthew Hayes, Commanding Officer **_**Columbia **_**NX-02**

**Commander J. T. Daniels, First Officer/Science Officer **_**Columbia **_**NX-02 (And yeah, I put Hayes and Daniels on the same ship on purpose. You'll see why later.)**

**Rating T**

**Pairings: R/S, TnT (brief Hayes/Sato before the mission begins. My fellow R/S shippers, don't shoot me! LOL)**

* * *

**One**

Captain Hoshi Sato stared out at the viewport at the silver shape floating in Spacedock. Transports and shuttles buzzed around it, dock personnel in EVA suits hovered over it with torches and welders, and lights blazed on it as bright as day. Her mind was calm, despite the chaos around her. She'd learned long ago to block out distractions; her sensitive hearing made that a survival skill.

_Two more days and we'll be sailing among the stars. _She smiled as she felt a surge of pride. She, Captain Hoshi Sato, would be the commander of Earth's first Warp 5 vessel. There were two Warp 5-capable ships being finished, the _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_, but _Enterprise _would be the first to launch, much to the chagrin of the _Columbia's _captain. He'd invited her to dinner the night before, the last she'd have on Earth for at least several months.

"Wanna trade places?" asked Captain Jeremiah Matthew Hayes. He couldn't hide the envy in his voice, though his wide grin split his face.

"Hell, no, Matt," she replied with an answering grin. "Besides, we'll both be in joint training maneuvers with the Vulcans in a couple of weeks. _Columbia'_s almost done herself, you know."

"Yeah, but—" He sighed theatrically. "Seriously, Hoshi, you deserve _Enterprise_. I can't think of anyone else on that bridge but you and you've got a fine crew. I can personally vouch for Commander Mayweather. He's the best damn science officer I've ever had and he's got a knack for working with people. I think he'll do you well as a first officer."

Hoshi nodded and sipped at her wine. "I've talked with Mayweather personally. His knowledge of the Boomer's trade routes and outposts will be helpful for our mission."

She and Matt chatted about their respective crews, assembled from all corners of Starfleet. _Columbia_ not only had a Vulcan on board, but crew from several other worlds. _Enterprise's _future Chief Engineer was a Denobulan. Matt thought that Starfleet was trying to integrate their Human and non-Human personnel as soon as they could.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hoshi asked him.

"I don't know. The idea's a good one, but—"he shrugged and said, "—I know the Vulcans and the Andorians don't get along, and neither do the Andorians and the Tellarites. The last thing I want is a shipboard war on my first mission."

"Good thing your Armory officer is a MACO. Major Nathan Kemper?"

"Yeah. Good guy to have at your side."

The dinner had ended with a nightcap at the 602 Club. Everyone at the 602 knew both Hoshi and Matt; in fact, the rumors were that the two were not only fellow captains, but lovers as well. Matt Hayes, ever the gentleman, kept his mouth shut. Hoshi never confirmed---or denied---the rumor.

And now, as she gazed at her ship from the viewport, she knew Matt was doing the same on the other side of the station as he gazed down at _Columbia_. She felt a sudden thrill at the thought of their ships working closely together on their first mission.

A shrill chirp interrupted her thoughts. She winced at the sound, then flipped open her communicator. "Sato here."

"Hoshi, it's Admiral Forrest." Max Forrest's voice was quiet but she knew something wasn't right. He was a consummate professional; the use of her first name meant something was _really_ wrong. "I need to see you right away. It concerns the joint training maneuvers."

She frowned. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Not exactly...but I need to see you as soon as possible."

She stifled a sigh and told him, "I'll be right there, sir."

* * *

Hoshi clamped her jaw shut. She mentally cursed Starfleet's bureaucracy with a mix of Orion and Andorian curses. "Max, this is ridiculous! How can they change my crew roster two days before launch?"

Forrest sighed. When Hoshi had been his first officer on the _Madagascar_, he'd been the rock of stability for his crew. Now she could see the effort it took him to keep up that image. "Hoshi, I'm sorry. We're swapping some of your people with Matt Hayes's, but that still leaves some gaping holes to fill."

"Does Captain Hayes know about this?"

He nodded. "I got more than an earful from him. He damn near chewed my ear _off_, but I don't blame him. I gave him a modified roster. Unfortunately, that means he's got to swing by Altair to pick up his new science officer and culinary specialist—"

"His chef's going to be from _Altair_?" Hoshi tried to keep the horror from her voice.

"He's got twenty-five years experience in Terran and Colonial cuisine, Hoshi. Skara makes more than rabbit food; I know Matt's a meat-and-potatoes type." Nevertheless, Forrest couldn't keep the humor from his voice. "You're going to be missing a communications officer, an armory officer, a helm officer and a chief medical officer."

Hoshi stared at him and mentally threw out more curses in five more languages. "And how is Starfleet going to expect me to launch in _two_ days with _four_ key staff positions empty?"

"I can help with the helm and medical officers, but I need to talk with some people. I've got some recommendations for your armory officer, if you'd be willing to listen." He slid a PADD across the desk to her. Its screen had only one name on it, a name that brought a faint smile to her face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd thought you'd set me up."

Forrest didn't smile, but he said. "You have forty-eight hours to find your communications officer. I know you can find someone."

After Forrest dismissed her, she thought, _How am I going to find a comm officer in less than two days?_

* * *

The Weapons and Tactical Research and Development Division (also known as WeTaRD, as well as other unofficial—and less savory—names) had been built on the site of the old NASA space center at Cape Canaveral, Florida. The maze of buildings, its sophisticated security systems and its numerous underground passages were enough to make James Bond think twice before invading it.

Office Nine-Three A was still mostly bare; sealed boxes and bundles were piled high along one wall, ready to be unpacked. The desk was already littered with schematics and drawings, PADDS of _Security Systems Monthly_ and _Engineering Quarterly, University of Florida Press. _WeTaRD's new executive officer sat in the office and stared at the one PADD in his hand. "Change of Orders"

"Aw, no," he groaned. "They're playin' musical chairs with us again?"

The sound of feminine laughter from the doorway made him jump. "Are you saying you've missed my charming presence, Trip?"

Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker turned to see Hoshi Sato leaning against the doorframe. He laughed aloud and crossed the space between them in three steps. Hoshi laughed as he swung her around a few times, then set her on her feet.

"Hoshi! It's so good to see ya!" he burst out. He glanced at the four pips on her uniform and said, "So, you're my new commanding officer, huh?"

"Yeah." Her face sobered. "I'm sorry you got pulled from WeTaRD, Trip. I know you've been wanting to stick close to home for a while."

"Hey, I can handle it if I'm stuck on a flying tin can with ya. And at least y'all caught me before I got my stuff all unpacked," he said gallantly. The irritation at being shuttled around the galaxy eased somewhat with Hoshi's presence. "'Sides, I heard the R&D guys took my recommendations on _Enterprise_'s armaments seriously. I'd like to see if they work the way they're supposed to."

"Some things don't change, huh?"

Hoshi's eyes sparkled, but Trip saw worry underneath the sparkle. He inclined his headand said, "Uh-oh. What is it? Somethin' to do with all this shufflin' around."

"I have a big problem, Trip."

He listened as she outlined her problem about her communications officer. He sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. No wonder she was so upset; he knew that she'd already wasted breath cursing Starfleet's desk jockeys in fifteen or so languages. He didn't even _want_ to imagine Matt Hayes's rampage. How Hayes and Hoshi had ever gotten together, he had no idea.

"Unfortunately, can't help you there," Trip said. Then an idea occurred to him. "But I sure know who _might_ be able to help."

Her almond eyes widened at the confidence in his tone. "Who?"

"A good friend of mine. He's a linguist and a diplomat at the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco." Trip's grin was back, wider than ever. "His name is Jonathan Archer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**How is Hoshi going to find a comm officer in less than 24 hours? **

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: eventual R/S and TnT**

**Please R&R.

* * *

**

**Two**

Soval of Vulcan had spent thirty-seven point five one years at the Vulcan Consulate in San Francisco. As a diplomat's assistant, he'd seen the best, as well as the worst, of Human behavior. At first, the blatant show of emotion repulsed him. He'd convinced himself these Humans were immature, illogical, childish and simply undisciplined. Vulcans were, of course, the superior species. In the course of those thirty-seven point five one years, Soval had revised his opinions more than once. He'd been forced to see his own people through outworlder eyes, and he concluded that Vulcans weren't necessarily superior, but different.

But as the Human saying went, "The more things changed, the more they stayed the same." Soval couldn't help but recall those particular words as he gazed at the impassive eyes of Doctor T'Les, the Head of the Vulcan Science Academy.

"I have formally lodged a protest against my daughter's transfer to the Earth ship," T'Les said. "This change will disrupt an important project that she is managing. T'Pol simply cannot be spared at this time."

Soval raised his eyebrow. This amounted to an emotional outburst for T'Les. Although her beautiful features were impassive, he heard the anger within the words. It was more than the concern of a senior scientist or the head of the Science Academy. This was the fear of a mother for her only daughter.

"I understand your objections, T'Les, but it was your daughter who volunteered to accompany the Human doctor to the ship. You cannot deny the fact that one member of the Circle must watch over him. T'Pol is capable of this. Plus, he knows her, and if there is one thing about Humans, familiarity eases the pain of transition."

Her mouth tightened and Soval braced himself for the inevitable. To his surprise, she managed to regain some control. He knew it came at a cost; T'Les would probably spend the rest of her day in meditation to clear her mind after this difficult conversation.

"T'Les. We both know that your daughter has been...dissatisfied...with her current assignment at the Science Academy." Soval made his voice gentle and she dropped her gaze at the sheer truth of his words. "She left the Space and Ship Operations Ministry for professional reasons, but she has always wanted to see what lies beyond Vulcan. Her heart belongs to the stars. You must let her go."

She closed her eyes and was silent for several seconds. Soval said nothing else as he watched her struggle with her own doubts. When she opened her eyes again, her expression was calm once more. "Very well, Soval, but to ensure my cooperation, I must make a request."

He nodded. "Ask."

"I want you to personally watch over her progress, Soval." Her hawk-like gaze sent a shiver of foreboding through him. "I charge thee with her welfare, I charge thee with her safety, I charge thee with her...happiness. Do you accept?"

Again, his eyebrow lifted at the word "happiness", for that wasn't in the original Pledge of Keeping. T'Les was asking him to be like a surrogate father, or an elder brother, to T'Pol. It was Soval who would take responsibility, should anything happen to T'Pol. It was a Pledge not taken lightly, for personal reasons, not to mention the legal and cultural ramifications.

But T'Les had made it quite clear: she would not allow T'Pol to join the _Enterprise_ otherwise. There was only one logical reply to her request.

"I accept thy charge, mother of my cousin," he said. "I shall be the one who will be her guide and her voice of logic and reason in all matters. I will ensure her welfare, her safety and her...happiness."

T'Les took a deep breath and let it out in a silent sigh. "Thank you, son of my husband's brother."

"I should be the one to thank you, wife of my father's brother," he said formally.

"Do not fail in your charge, Soval." T'Les gave him one sharp nod. "T'Les, out." Her image vanished, to be replaced by the logo of the Vulcan Science Academy.

Soval sighed, leaned forward and rubbed his temples. He must inform T'Pol of this new arrangement. He'd already adopted a policy of complete honesty with her; she would know why he'd undertaken the Pledge on her behalf.

His intercom beeped. He took a few seconds to compose himself, then he said, "Soval."

"Ambassador, I would like you to meet me in the Meditation Gardens, if it's possible."

Shock upon another shock. His sense of foreboding increased, for his assistant had never asked for such a meeting before. "Is there a problem, Jonathan?"

He heard the slight hesitation before the reply. "I require your advice, Ambassador."

_That seems to be the order of the day_, Soval mused, allowing himself a slight upturn of his mouth at the thought. "I will be there in five minutes."

* * *

Jonathan Archer, son of Henry Archer, had seen many things in his long diplomatic career. He'd thought nothing could surprise him anymore. Obviously, he was wrong.

"Let me get this straight, Trip," he said as he looked at his old friend. "Starfleet decided to throw you for a loop and instead of working at Cape Canaveral, they're putting you on _Enterprise_?"

"Yeah, two days before launch." Trip Tucker sighed and ran a hand through his short blond hair. "They really did a number on the crew rosters. Hoshi—"

"You mean Captain Sato."

"Yeah, she and Matt Hayes are in a bit of a bind. She's got me as her Armory Officer, but she has to go by Vulcan to pick up her helm and medical officers. She's still missin' a communications officer. I told her you can help her, that you probably know someone that could fit the bill."

Jon smiled at the hopeful tone in Trip's voice. "I might. Where is she now?"

"Talkin' with T'Saiya in the foyer. She speaks fluent Vulcan and she said she wanted to chat a little bit." Trip chuckled and said, "I think she'd make a great diplomat herself, if she wasn't in Starfleet. She knows about as many languages as you do."

"I remember you talking about her when you two were on the _Madagascar_ with Max Forrest." Jon was already going over names in his mind and trying to figure out whom to recommend to Captain Sato. Unfortunately, most of the candidates were already committed somewhere else or simply didn't adapt well to space travel.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Trip's reply. Jon called out, "Come in." The door opened at his invitation and Hoshi Sato walked in.

His first impression of her was "graceful." Indeed, she moved like a gazelle on the savannah. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder, but she held herself straight and proud, so she seemed taller. Those brown eyes were all business, though Jon saw a flash of humor when she glanced at Trip. Suddenly, he realized why Trip had talked about her so glowingly when the two were on the _Madagascar_. There had to be more than met the eye, if Starfleet had given her _Enterprise_.

She may have appeared fragile, but the force of her personality struck you like a wave. He blinked, then managed to remember where he was. "Captain Sato," he said formally. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Trip's been telling me some good things about you."

"Trip tells good things about most people," she replied lightly. Her smile faded as her mind came back to her serious dilemma. "I'm sorry to impose on you, sir, but we don't have a lot of time."

Jon nodded. "Trip told me about your problem. You have to understand that it's almost impossible to recall one of our linguists on such short notice. Diplomatic assignments can be really tricky at the best of times." His brow wrinkled as he thought. "Would you mind if I asked for someone to join us? He might have a better idea than I do."

"By all means, go ahead, Diplomat." Sato—Hoshi, Jon corrected himself, and was surprised at how easy it was to think of her by her given name—sounded relieved that he was willing to help. After Jon called Soval, he went over the list of people in his mind, omitting the ones who definitely were not suited. That left only a handful of names, and he wasn't sure about any of them. He said so to Hoshi, but assured her that Soval could find someone, if he couldn't.

"Ah, Lieutenant Commander Tucker," Soval said as he entered the Garden. His voice was dry, but Jon could hear the sliver of affection through it. "I had thought you were in Florida."

Trip grinned and split his fingers in the Vulcan salute. "I was, but there was a—change of plans."

"I see. And I assume this is your new commanding officer?" There was a note of interest in his voice.

Hoshi copied the Vulcan salute and said in Soval's dialect, "I bring you greetings, Ambassador Soval. My name is Captain Hoshi Sato, commanding officer of the _Enterprise_. I seek your advice."

"In what matter?" Soval asked in the same dialect.

She outlined the problem, and Jon saw the same thoughts flash across the Vulcan's mind. He knew that Soval was compiling names and eliminating them as he had, and had come to the same conclusion. When Hoshi had finished speaking, he caught Soval's grave expression.

"I am sure that as Jonathan has told you already, it will be difficult to find one who has the skill set that you expect and the desire to serve aboard a Starfleet vessel. Most of my peers are either away on missions or teaching, and it is the middle of the term."

"We can find someone," Jon argued. "We just have to look harder."

Hoshi bit her lip as she thought. Her eyes went to Jon as if appraising him, but he was surprised that he didn't feel threatened by her gaze. _What is she thinking?_

"What about you, Jonathan?"

Her words hit him like a sledgehammer. "Me? Begging your pardon, Captain, but I don't think that's a good idea—"

"Why not?" She looked up at him with an innocent expression. "You have the skills, you have the experience in space—"

"I don't have any desire to join Starfleet. I do very well as a civilian." Jon swallowed hard and glanced at Trip. "Besides, I'm not sure I can stand being on the same ship with Trip for five years straight."

Trip pulled a face. "Geez, thanks. I love you too, Jon."

Soval stepped in and Jon heard the underlying tension in his voice. Although Vulcans hid their emotions, they still had them, and Jon had worked with Soval long enough to know when something bothered him. "In any case, I have need of Jonathan's services here, at the Embassy. I am sorry, Captain, but you must find an alternative solution."

Hoshi nodded, the spark gone from her eyes. Jon immediately felt a surge of guilt; he wanted so much to help her, but to find a qualified person for a deep-space mission in less than forty-eight hours? Learning Andorian was easier than that. He had to admit that her proposal sounded intriguing. Perhaps...he shook his head. No, it was better that he stay put. Soval needed him here.

"...the names of those I feel may suit your parameters, Captain. I am sorry we could not be of any more assistance—"

"That's all right, Ambassador. I appreciate any help you and Jonathan can give us. I hope that one of your colleagues will be the one we're looking for."

"As do I." Soval nodded, indicating the meeting was over. He raised his hand again in the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, Captain Sato. May your journey be successful." As she and Trip returned the gesture, the corner of Soval's mouth twitched imperceptibly. "And Captain, please attend to Lieutenant Commander Tucker's welfare. His...misadventures have assumed legendary proportions at the Consulate and I wish to see him uninjured."

Trip glared at Jon, who only gave him a shrug. "I had no idea you cared so much, Ambassador," he deadpanned. "And might I ask who's been tellin' stories about me?"

Hoshi decided to exercise command prerogative. "Come on, Lieutenant Commander. We're running out of time." She nodded at both Soval and Jon, turned on her heel and left the garden. Trip rolled his eyes at Jon and mouthed, "This ain't over yet." Then he followed his commanding officer.

"I sympathize with her situation," Soval said. He glanced sideways at Jon with an inscrutable expression. "I am hopeful she will find the person she is searching for."

He was still staring after her long after she was gone. "Yes. So am I."

Hoshi spent most of that morning tracking down and talking with the four people on Soval and Jonathan's list. Trip wanted to join her, but he needed to report to _Enterprise_ and familiarize himself with his new duties and crew. She reassured him she'd be all right on her own. Every hour, she checked in with Travis Mayweather, her new executive officer.

"It's all going according to schedule, Captain," Travis told her. His voice held an infectious excitement that cheered her up considerably. "Chief Engineer Phlox says that all the preliminary tests for the warp engines show green. The last of the crew should arrive here this evening."

"I take it there's still some confusion with the rosters?"

Travis's sigh was audible. "We had some mix-ups with some of _Columbia_'s people being swapped with ours. Luckily, Captain Hayes and his second officer's helping us with that. Any luck with finding a comm officer?"

"Not yet, but I've still got a prospective candidate or two left. Hopefully, we'll have someone before we launch."

* * *

Despite her words, she returned to San Francisco empty-handed. She sighed as she asked T'Saiya, the Vulcan Embassy's receptionist, if either Soval or Jonathan Archer was available. T'Saiya checked the schedule, then nodded. "Diplomat Archer should still be in his office. I believe Ambassador Soval is having dinner with the Colonial delegate from Alpha Centauri tonight, but he should return by twenty-one-hundred hours. Shall I announce your arrival, Captain Sato?"

Hoshi shook her head. "No, I'll just have a word with Diplomat Archer. Thank you, T'Saiya."

Jonathan's office was in the western wing of the Embassy, along with most of the Terran members of the Starfleet Diplomatic Corps. He was reading reports at his desk when Hoshi arrived at his door. She observed him for a few moments. There was an intensity in his expression, a strict concentration at the matter of hand. His sharp green eyes were fixed onto his computer screen, his chin rested on his left hand, while he tapped a stylus with his right hand.

Like most diplomats, Jonathan had decorated his office with momentos of his travels. Hoshi saw a sculpture made of obsidian quarried from Vulcan's Fire Plains. A small decanter of Andorian ale sat next to a cluster of shot glasses. Oddly enough, a white water polo ball occupied a place of honor on his desk and a sweatshirt from Stanford University lay on a nearby chair.

"Captain Sato!" His voice startled her. "Sorry, I was just finishing a translation of Surak's First Treatise. Fascinating stuff. I hope you weren't waiting long."

She blushed, like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "No, not at all."

"Come on in, make yourself comfortable. I saw you eyeing the Andorian ale; will you share a drink with me?"

"Just a small one." Hoshi couldn't help but feel amused as he ushered her into the chair (depositing the Stanford shirt in his gym bag on the floor) and made a show of making her comfortable. He poured a generous splash of the ale into two shot glasses, then offered her one. She raised her glass in a silent salute and drained it with one gulp.

"I take it the interviews didn't go well, then?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't convince any of them to join. They didn't want anything to do with Starfleet."

"No offense, but some of the Diplomatic Corps see you as 'shoot first, talk later', while we're usually the other way around," Jon admitted. "It's a case of occupational snobbery."

Her laugh was ironic. "Well, I can see that, but now it looks like I'll be without a comm officer when we launch."

"Wish I could help more, Hoshi."

She smiled at his use of her first name. "I know and I do appreciate everything you've done." She looked at the smooth, transparent ice-blue crystal sphere on his desk. "Is that a _da'lesha_?"

He nodded. "It was a gift from the Andorian ambassador. Here, let me show you what it does." He picked it up, and the sphere began to chime a series of notes. It was not perfectly in sequence, or perfectly in tune, but it still made a pleasant sound. Jon handed it to Hoshi and the harmonics shifted to a higher register. "It reflects your inner soul, or so the Andorians say. It's impossible to get it perfectly tuned; that's reserved for the Gods." A smile lit up Jonathan's face. "Though that sounds pretty close for you."

She smiled and handed the sphere back to him. Jon went on to talk about some of the other items in his office. He knew the history of each one and was able to share some charming anecdotes of his visits to those planets. The more he talked, the more conviction and excitement crept into his voice. Hoshi saw what drove him to explore new languages and cultures. It was a genuine love of learning and a genuine appreciation for the similarities and differences in the universe.

"When was the last time you visited off-world?" she asked, curious.

"Four months ago, I went to Denobula. Charming people, though they can be quite stubborn if they think they're right," Jon replied with a laugh. "Their ambassador had five wives and they were rather...friendly. Soval was with me, and I remember one of them said he was 'as depressing as a wet _ferra_ in a bog.' Soval's not that bad; he's just, well, complicated."

"He's not your typical Vulcan, is he? I could tell just meeting him this morning."

Jon nodded. "No, he's not. A lot of people think he's stubborn and uncompromising, but if he's one thing, he's fair. He's rather close to his family, always dispensing advice to one of 'em or another."

"I can see that too." She sighed. "It takes a special kind of person to adapt and thrive in different environments. Soval here on Earth, you on all the worlds you've traveled. Some people are meant to be among the stars, Jonathan."

He met her gaze, but she couldn't read his expression. "You know I can't join your crew, Hoshi. I've already told you I'm committed here."

"You've told me that...in Soval's presence."

"He needs me here. I've been by his side for the past nine years. I can't throw that away."

She shook her head. "I'm not asking you to throw away your friendship with Soval. He means something to you and I'm sure he'd want to see you do what you do best. That's building bridges with new peoples and learning how to communicate with them. You can't do that planet-side, Jonathan. I need the best people possible, the ones who can adapt to unusual situations, the ones who can think on their feet...because out there—"she gestured towards his open window, where the stars were shining—"out there, we don't know who we're going to meet."

Jonathan's eyes softened as he stared out the window. "The offer's tempting, Hoshi—"

"Besides, how am I going to honor Soval's request to keep Trip out of trouble? I barely kept him in one piece on the _Madagascar_!" Her grin turned impish. "And it'd be nice if I could have someone to talk to, just so I don't get rusty on my languages."

"But then I'd have to accept a commission. Starfleet wouldn't let a civilian on a ship that could see potential military action." He chuckled in a self-depreciative tone. "I'm a bit old to be an ensign."

"I'm sure Admiral Forrest would take that into account. Your experience would jump you to at least a lieutenant's grade, if not higher."

"Lieutenant Jonathan Archer. Dad would be laughing from his grave and saying, 'I told you so'." He chuckled and said, "There's still a problem, if I'm going to do this."

She sighed. "What's that?"

A soft whine under Jonathan's desk answered her. She blinked as a—dog?—jumped up into his lap. It was a beagle, with large brown eyes and floppy ears. Jonathan scratched the beagle under the chin.

"Who's going to take care of Porthos?"

* * *

T'Saiya walked up the hall leading to Diplomat Archer's office. She stopped short at the sight of Ambassador Soval, standing just within listening distance of the open door. The expression on Soval's face was one of mixed regret and sadness. He looked at her and shook his head. T'Saiya nodded and with a bow, retreated back the way she came.

Soval sighed as he remembered the words he'd spoken to T'Les about T'Pol: _Her heart belongs to the stars. You must let her go. _He had told himself that he was only pointing out what was logical. Yet he'd never expected to be faced with a similar situation, on the same day. Jonathan was not his son by blood, but Soval surprised himself with the feelings of protectiveness—and panic, though he'd never admit it to himself.

_Jonathan's heart belongs to the stars. You must let him go. _This time, it was T'Les's voice who repeated the words in his mind. And to his eternal annoyance, Tucker's voice added, _Time to take your own advice, old man. _Soval's mouth quirked upward in a smile no one else would see. _Who else better to take care of Tucker?_

He shook his head and silently went into his office, across the hall from Jonathan's. Then he went through his meditation exercises. It was time to prepare himself for the inevitable, but Soval found himself with another illogical emotion: pride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Starting this chapter, the story is different. Previous readers might recognize a scene that was previously in a different Switcheroo story.**

**Rating:T**

**Pairings: eventual R/S and TnT**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

**Three**

The _Enterprise_ bridge was a hive of activity. Voices floated from multiple comm circuits as people checked, double-checked and triple-checked procedures. Commander Travis Mayweather sat in the center seat and listened to it all:

"Weapons systems check: hull polarization." "Normal." "Armory Status?" "Code Yellow."

"...I'm still waiting on those last batches of gelpacks. We need everything accounted for...I don't want to hand over an unprepared Sickbay to Doctor Reed. Yes, this is Lieutenant Cutler again. Cargo Bay Two? Why didn't anyone tell me? I'm on my way down."

"Sorry, but those UT modules are going to have to be installed in-transit. I think Lieutenant Commander Archer has a few modifications he wants to do on his own..."

"Energy flow to the impulse engines are on stand-by. It appears to be working as the schematics showed. As soon as we clear the Sol system, there are a few upgrades I want to implement..."

Travis chuckled at Chief Engineer Phlox's last remark. He could imagine the groans of his Engineering crew. They'd spent the better part of a week going over every connection and circuit to the impulse engines. Phlox enjoyed "implementing" his new ideas; sometimes they worked, sometimes they didn't. It seemed the Denobulan channeled his enthusiasm into improvements even before the original system tested green.

He glanced over his shoulder at Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker. The new Armory Officer went down his list with efficiency, checking with his team in the Armory. Tucker caught Travis's scrutiny and gave the First Officer a quirky grin. Although he'd only been on board for a day and a half, he'd thrown himself into his new duties with almost reckless abandon.

"All set, Lieutenant Commander?" Travis asked him.

"All set, Commander Mayweather," Trip answered and gave Travis a thumbs-up. Travis returned it just as the lift doors behind him hissed open. The entire Bridge crew paused and snapped to attention as Captain Sato walked out of the lift, followed by Lieutenant Commander Archer. Travis swiveled around in his chair and stood up.

"Cap'n on the bridge," announced Trip.

"At ease, people," Hoshi said. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Yes, ma'am!" came the excited response from all sides. Jonathan and Trip exchanged huge grins; Travis had heard the two knew each other before this assignment and there was already a warm rapport between the two. Jonathan Archer was taller than Travis was and at least ten years older. He wondered how Hoshi had convinced him to join the crew at such short notice.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our new Communications Officer, Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Archer." Hoshi glanced sideways at Jon, who nodded in response. "Commander Archer, man your station, please."

"Yes, Captain," Jon said and strode across the bridge to the comm station. The crewman there slid out of the seat. He was about to leave when Jon motioned for him to stay. "I might need your assistance, Crewman. Please stay."

The crewman had a surprised expression, but he replied, "Yes, sir."

Hoshi eased into the command chair as Travis assumed the science station on the upper deck. She glanced at the chronometer; it showed 0:10. Ten minutes until launch.

"All departments, final check," she said. "Sciences?"

"On station," Travis answered.

"Armory?"

"All ready here." That came from Trip.

"Engineering?"

"Ready, Captain," replied Chief Engineer Phlox through the comm.

"Helm/Navigation?"

Ensign Dougherty, the Beta shift helmsman, nodded in response. "Ready, ma'am."

"Communications?"

"All ready," Jon replied.

"Medical?"

The voice of Lieutenant Elizabeth Cutler echoed on the speaker. "We're ready as we'll be, Captain."

Hoshi went down the rest of the list and every station reported their status. At the end, she nodded at Jon to open the channel to Spacedock. "Spacedock, this is _Enterprise_. Ship's status ready."

The tinny voice answered, "_Enterprise_, Spacedock acknowledges. Status green for launch, repeat status green. All's a go."

Hoshi took a deep breath and exchanged looks with all of her bridge crew. She looked at Travis, who smiled in reassurance. There was a look of excitement in her eyes that belied the confidence in her face, mixed with eagerness and fear. He knew he had the same expression on his own face.

"May the wind be at our backs, ladies and gentlemen," Hoshi said. She nodded once, then said, "Controller, permission to leave Spacedock."

"Permission granted, _Enterprise_. Good luck, Captain Sato."

"Thank you, Spacedock Control. _Enterprise, _out." Hoshi nodded at the helmsman. "Take us out, Ensign Dougherty."

Dougherty grinned and answered, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Cheers and applause thundered over Spacedock as _Enterprise_ sailed clear of Spacedock. Construction workers in EVA suits waved as the starship went by them. In the observation room, Admiral Max Forrest clapped his hands in grateful relief. Hoshi Sato had achieved the impossible and had convinced Jonathan Archer to sign on as her communications officer. He glanced at Ambassador Soval. The Vulcan's face was as impassive as ever. Forrest wondered how Soval was feeling after losing such a talented diplomat to Starfleet. Soval had insisted on attending the launch ceremony; in fact, he had brought Vulcan's respects and congratulations. Forrest suspected that he was proud of Archer's appointment, but of course, Soval would never admit it aloud.

The admiral drew his attention to the man who stood alone at the viewport with his hand on the cold duraglass. Captain Matthew Hayes gazed out as the _Enterprise _pulled away from Spacedock and Earth. Forrest sighed inwardly. Hayes was a good man and a good commanding officer, but he had one weakness and that was Hoshi Sato. Forrest was glad the two were on different ships, for Hayes had to learn to let her go.

_If anything ever happens to her, it would tear him apart, _Forrest thought, not unkindly. _And if Hoshi ever found anyone else to love, he would be devastated. Good that she's apart from him for a while. They need that separation. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. If not, better he finds out now than later._

Forrest thought he heard Hayes whisper, "Fair journey, Hoshi."

* * *

_Enterprise _headed towards Vulcan at a steady Warp 2. Hoshi called a meeting of all available senior staff in her Ready Room. She greeted each person as they entered the Ready Room: Travis, Trip, Jon and Phlox. Lieutenant Liz Cutler filled in for Doctor Malcolm Reed and Ensign D'Agostino for Lieutenant T'Pol, since both Reed and T'Pol were still on Vulcan.

"Our original mission was to join both _Columbia_ and the Vulcan High Command's ships for joint training maneuvers in the Epsilon Eridani system. With the mix-up in crew rosters, it means that _Columbia_ will be significantly delayed because Captain Hayes needs to divert to Altair to pick up his remaining crew. Our new orders are to escort a Vulcan archaeological team to the Beta Polaris system. Doctor T'Marui will be heading that mission, but she has requested Commander Mayweather's assistance."

Travis glanced at her in surprise. "Doctor T'Marui is one of their leading archaeologists, Captain. I'm a little surprised she would ask for our help."

"I don't know all the details, but apparently Beta Polaris might be the site of one of their earliest colonies. The Vulcan Science Academy recently received permission to excavate several sites there." Hoshi grinned at Jon. "If their estimates are correct, we might be dealing with a language that's even older than Old High Vulcan."

Phlox's smile was wide, even for a Denobulan. "Just say the word, Captain, and _Enterprise_ will take you wherever you need to go."

"Thank you, Commander Phlox." She nodded at Trip. "Security's a priority, since Beta Polaris is close to our current border. We don't know what lies beyond that system..yet. The Security Ministry wants to coordinate with you, Lieutenant Commander Tucker."

"Sure. Just one thing, Cap'n. Why are the Vulcans so eager to cooperate with us?" Trip's voice held only curiosity, no anger. "I don't ever recall 'em wantin' Starfleet so close to one of their projects."

"Let's just say they want to show a spirit of cooperation," Hoshi replied. "I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, Trip." A sharp whine interrupted her and she pressed the communications button. "Sato."

"Incoming message for you, Captain," replied Ensign Murdo, Jon's second-in-command. "It's from Shi'Kahr, Vulcan. Priority One from Doctor T'Les."

Travis exchanged frowns with Trip. Doctor T'Les was the head of the Science Academy, so the message was probably about their upcoming mission. _Are they gonna change our mission parameters _again, Travis wondered. _This is getting old._

"I'll take it in here, Ensign Murdo." Hoshi glanced around the table one last time. "We're due to arrive at Vulcan in two days and I want us to be prepared for anything. Coordinate shifts within your departments and if there's any change in our mission, I'll let you all know. Dismissed. Commander Mayweather, please stay."

The Ready Room was quickly empty as the others hurried to their stations. Travis glanced at Hoshi as she accepted the call. The face of Doctor T'Les appeared on the screen. She gazed at Hoshi, then at Travis.

"Captain Sato and Commander Mayweather, I presume?" T'Les asked without any introduction.

Hoshi bowed her head. "Yes, Doctor T'Les. How may we help you?"

T'Les's face showed no emotion, but her eyes scrutinized Hoshi carefully. "There have been some...developments in our situation," she said. "Will it be possible for you to come any sooner than two days?"

Travis frowned. "If we increase speed to warp four point five, we can reach Vulcan in about a day, but we haven't been that fast before, even in the simulations."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Commander," Hoshi replied. She turned back to the screen and said, "We'll do our best to get there as soon as possible. May I ask what the problem is?"

T'Les shook her head and the cold look in her eyes deepened. Hoshi had the impression that T'Les's anger wasn't directed at her, but at someone else. Then Hoshi remembered: T'Les was the mother of her new helmswoman, Lieutenant T'Pol. Had something happened to her daughter?

"It is rather complicated to explain, Captain. I would rather meet you in person and discuss it then."

"Understood. We'll talk when we arrive."

"Live long and prosper, Captain. Commander." And with that, T'Les's image vanished.

Hoshi and Travis gazed at each other. "The plot thickens," Travis mused.

"I only hope we find out what's going on," Hoshi murmured, "that has T'Les so worried."

* * *

Doctor Malcolm Reed sighed as he checked on his last patient. Svoren was over two-hundred and thirty years old, but the stubborn Vulcan was determined to last another two-hundred and thirty. Unfortunately, the man's internal systems were shutting down. He would be lucky to see another night, much less another year. Malcolm had become rather fond of the gruff, no-nonsense Vulcan in the month he'd been in Malcolm's care.

"Tell me, Doctor, do you have a mate?"

"What?" he glanced up from writing Svoren's vital signs on his PADD. "Excuse me?"

Svoren's amber-gold eyes twinkled under the medical bay's lights. The wrinkles on his face deepened in silent humor, but the gruff tone belied his attempts to hide his mirth. "Do not be impertinent with me, young man. You heard what I asked you. I expect an answer."

Malcolm shrugged as he entered the data into the Medical Academy's main computer. He wasn't going to be baited by the old man. "No, sir, I don't have a mate. Humans don't bond in childhood like Vulcans do."

"I can imagine the perfect mate for you: stubborn, exacting, dedicated and efficient."

He chuckled and checked the fluid levels in the IV bag. So, the old man was wheedling him again. "I assume your mate was the same kind, eh?"

Svoren's smile lit up his face. Advanced age had eroded his control over his emotions. He chattered with the ease of a man long comfortable around strangers. "Take my advice, Doctor: females, whether they are Vulcan or Human, believe they have the upper hand. Males allow it for the sake of their sanity."

A corner of Malcolm's mouth turned up in a smirk. "I doubt T'Para would have agreed with your saying that."

"T'Para would have been the first to agree with me."

"No wonder she left you. Twice."

"But she came back to me." Svoren's voice was suddenly soft. "She did come back to me. If it is meant to be, Doctor, they will come back."

Malcolm glanced sharply at the readings on the panel above the bed. The indicators were definitely lower than they had been that morning. _Not long now, _he thought sadly. _Svoren's slipping further and further away. At the very least, I can make him comfortable. _Svoren had fallen into one of his dozes; Malcolm drew the covers more securely around the Vulcan and left him alone.

He headed for the ward on the first floor. It had been a busy day. Not only was he in charge of Svoren's case, but there were five more patients under his watch. T'Rien was recovering from a several broken ribs when an anti-grav car's generator failed and had caught her underneath it. Selnek, a lad of barely ten, had passed his _kahs-wan, _the Rite of Passage...just barely. Srelak had suffered burns when an automatic sprayer in one of the greenhouses went off and caught him in the face. And the twins, T'Pru and T'Praya...

He slipped quietly into the children's room and was glad to see both girls were asleep. As usual, they were holding hands across their beds. Malcolm had insisted that they not be separated; it was logical for the girls to aid each other in their healing trances. Their extraordinary abilities in that area would cut down their time spent at the Medical Academy. It only worked, though, when they girls were in close proximity to each other. Even the most stubborn Vulcan doctors could see the logic in his argument.

"You will miss them when you leave."

The quiet voice at the doorway startled him. He saw Doctor T'Vau standing there; the head of the Medical Academy watched him with a look of sympathy. He nodded, for it was impossible to lie to a Healer with her level of ESP. "Yes, I will, but I know they are in good hands. They will heal and live long lives."

T'Vau raised her eyebrows. "Is this a professional opinion or is this a...feeling?"

It was Malcolm's turn to raise his eyebrows. She was the only one who asked him that question; others discounted "feelings" as illogical, gut feeling or otherwise. "A little of both, I suppose."

"Ah." T'Vau nodded in satisfaction. "I bring you a message from Ambassador Soval. The _Enterprise_ will be in orbit in eight point two hours. I understand you are already prepared for the transfer."

"I have briefed Doctor Stronek about my current patients and their care." A worried frown creased his forehead. "They're early. Is there a problem?"

"A change of orders from Starfleet. It is all explained here," she replied, handing him a PADD. "It is imperative that you familiarize yourself with the details as quickly as possible."

"I'll do that. Thank you, T'Vau."

She nodded, then she took a step back and gave him the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, Malcolm Reed. May your journey be eventful."

He returned the salute. "Likewise, T'Vau. Thank you for everything."

A slight smile crossed her lips, then she left him. Malcolm read the message from Soval, his face growing more impassive as he scrolled down the page. He felt a definite sense of unease about _Enterprise_'s first mission, but if T'Vau had asked him why, he couldn't give her an answer.

He'd learned to trust his intuition. It had saved his life and the lives of his patients.

He stuffed the PADD in the pocket of his lab coat, then looked over at the sleeping girls. His eyes softened as he went over to them and brushed a lock of hair off T'Pru's face, and then off T'Praya's. Yes, they would survive and thrive, but it was a pity he wouldn't see them again.

"Live long and prosper, little ones," he whispered. "Take care of each other." Then he turned and walked away from the children's ward.

* * *

Unknown to him, Lieutenant T'Pol stood at the end of the hall and watched him go. MalcolmReed felt his emotions deeply, so deeply that his automatic control was a matter of survival for him on Vulcan. Nevertheless, the depth of those emotions astounded her, especially when he thought no one could see.

"He cares much for his patients does he not?"

T'Pol shook her head at her mother's quiet approach. T'Les was one of the few people who understood Reed's inner struggle. "Malcolm is a good doctor, but he cannot heal everyone and cure everything. It is within his nature to protect those he cares for most."

T'Les nodded solemnly. "Yes, he does. It is a good trait to have for a doctor, but it can also destroy him if he allows it."

She saw reluctance in T'Les's eyes and wondered about it. It wasn't like her mother to talk around a subject. "Mother, what troubles you?"

T'Les sighed and replied, "T'Pol, Koss called this morning. He wanted to speak with you, but I told him you were in a meeting. I cannot delay him much longer, my daughter. You must speak with him."

T'Pol flinched as if T'Les had hit her. "I thought we had agreed to delay any further negotiation on this, Mother. I cannot afford to stay on Vulcan for a year after we marry---"

"So I told him and his father," she interrupted. "They both know that circumstances have changed, that you will be far from home for an extended period of time. They wish to...renegotiate."

"I have nothing to say to them."

T'Les raised her hand. "I understand your wishes on the matter, but—"

"Mother!" she said through gritted teeth.

"They insisted. Please, T'Pol, tell them again, for they refuse to acknowledge anything I say."

_I cannot believe this. Why now?_ Her anger rose in her throat, but she forced it down. "Very well, Mother, but only because you have requested it of me."

The family compound was of modest size for one of T'Les's social standing. The main house stood in the middle of the square, positioned north-south to take advantage of the sun. Polarized windows gave the building a sense of light and airiness. Special solar panels collected the heat of the day and used it to warm the occupants against the chill of the desert night. The other buildings followed a similar plan: T'Les's offices, the labs, the hydroponic gardens, and the guest houses.

Of course, she could have expanded it at any time she wished, but T'Les logically pointed out that since neither she nor her daughter were there for extended periods of time, what was the purpose of doing so? As a result, the walled villa on the outskirts of Shi'Kahr was artfully hidden from view; not many knew of its location.

T'Pol sat in the garden, by her favorite fountain, and listened to the gurgle of the water. She wore her favorite gown of royal purple, with her long blonde hair wound in a crown about her head, with the rest of it free on her shoulders. A betrothed—or married—woman usually wore her hair up, or cut it short. T'Pol had found a suitable compromise that both satisfied Vulcan tradition and Starfleet regulations.

She heard the soft footfalls of Koss before she saw him, but didn't raise her eyes immediately to meet his. Instead, she felt his mental probe, a tickle deep within her brain, as he tried to gauge her mental state at this moment. Not only did it annoy her, it was completely against the mind-meld protocols. She felt his shock as he met her mental shields; living for three months among the priestesses of Mount Seleya had strengthened them considerably.

"T'Pol," he finally said, as he withdrew his probe without a word or thought of apology. "It is agreeable to see you."

"And you," she answered. She did not stand, as was proper, but added, "Forgive me, but this day has been trying in body and spirit. I have not meditated or rested properly since my arrival back in ShiKahr."

"Your mother told me that you were in meetings all day. I can understand why you are so fatigued." Koss quickly moved to her side and sat next to her. He offered two fingers in the traditional greeting; she met them. From what she had heard, the gesture was supposed to be one of comfort and warmth, an assertion of the mating bond.

She felt nothing but a cool sense of being appraised, much like a valuable artifact under the buyer's eye. It took her an effort not to recoil from the second intrusion, for Koss would sense it and question.

"You wish to renegotiate the marriage contract?" she asked, taking the initiative.

His mouth quirked in a non-smile. "The news of your new assignment on the Earth ship has had some unexpected effects on the High Command, T'Pol. Father realizes how important it is that you remain at your post. You will be the only Vulcan on _Enterprise_; the High Command sees that."

"And what do they require of me this time?"

He chuckled, low in his throat. "We will delay the wedding as long as we need to, as long as you remain on board _Enterprise_. You and your mother are correct; you cannot afford to be on Vulcan for the required year after marriage, not now."

She raised her eyebrows. "But it will come at a price."

He pressed his lips together. "Do you think so low of me and my father?"

"Soultek is a military man, unlike yourself," T'Pol pointed out, "and for every victory, there is a price to be paid."

Koss's eyes flashed. "My father has chosen wisely, it seems."

She inclined her head. "What does Soultek want in return for my compliance?"

"We have agreed to double the bride payments for the duration of your duty," he said flatly, "but in turn, you will have to provide the High Command with intelligence of every mission, every ally and enemy you encounter. You will provide information on the Humans, so we can anticipate their reactions to certain...events."

She was silent as she thought, _I should have known. They believe they have me under their thumb, that I have no choice but to comply with their demands. _was an powerful and influential man in the High Command, second to Minister T'Pau. Were Soultek and Koss influencing T'Pau in a negative way?

"I must find a way around certain safety protocols," she said slowly. "Perhaps if I can convince Lieutenant Commander Tucker to reveal some of them...without his knowing, of course."

Koss frowned and she felt a flash of...something within the bond, weak but detectable. "Lieutenant Commander Tucker? Ah...he is the Tactical Officer of your new ship. I remember _Del'haiu _Soval mentioning him several times while Tucker was assigned to the Vulcan Consulate in San Francisco."

"Yes, he is the same man."

"Have you met this Commander Tucker?"

"No." Again, she felt a brief surge of surprise and...was that relief? It was difficult to tell; the bond between them had never been strong, and nothing like T'Les and Sendak. T'Pol stifled a rising wave of resentment before Koss could detect it. To her own relief, Koss made no sign he felt her reaction.

If she had treasured their betrothal bond, she might have been worried. As it was now, she was only grateful.

"No? That is rather surprising, considering Soval considers Tucker to be like an...errant nephew of sorts." Koss's mouth thinned in obvious disapproval.

"No." Her mouth quirked upward as she added, "I suspect _Del'haiu_ Soval may have been instrumental in my never meeting him, Koss."

He smiled faintly. "Ah, then Soval was wise to keep you from him, _th'y'la_. Will you meld with Tucker to gain the knowledge we seek?"

T'Pol's humor faded at the endearment, _th'y'la_. Beloved. From Koss's lips, it sounded like an epithet. "You forget...Tucker has had some experience with melding from Soval. He does have the ability to shield some of his thoughts. No, I would prefer to explore his defenses first...then bypass them."

"Logical." He nodded. "He is an irrational Human. In addition, he is a friend of the Tellarites, and therefore, a threat to Vulcan."

"I am aware of that, Koss. I may be able to assess that threat as well."

He grasped both of her hands. "I enjoy your thought processes, _th'y'la._As I said, my father has chosen my mate well. When your duties and...obligations are ended, I look forward to our wedding and our children."

She said nothing to that, but only, "I will return to Vulcan, Koss, but I cannot predict when."

"I will wait patiently, and in the meantime, my father and I will make sure Vulcan is safe from interlopers once more, so your return will be joyful." He nodded and stood up. "Be safe, _th'y'la_, and return to me. Peace and long life."

She returned the _ta'al_, then watched as he turned and strode out of the garden. For a man who scorned emotion and claimed to embrace logic, she could see the happiness in his stride. When he finally disappeared from view, she allowed a faint expression of disgust to show on her face.

_He and his father are monsters, _she thought. _They do not care about Vulcan; they care about their own power. _, she wondered how Soultek had convinced T'Les to bond their children; her cool, levelheaded mother would never acquiesce to such an abomination.

_But I have a mission to complete: to defeat Soultek and Koss, and for that, I will need some...unorthodox assistance. Surak forgive me, I cannot do this alone. _ T'Pol shivered and turned towards the fountain. She dipped her hands into the cool water and splashed it on her face and neck. The cloying stench of deception seemed to cling to her, despite her best efforts.

She stared at the water, and against her will, she thought she saw an image within: an image of a sandy-haired Human with piercing blue eyes, and the uniform of a Starfleet armory officer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Hoshi meets this universe's T'Pol and Malcolm.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: eventual R/S and TnT**

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Four**

Captain Hoshi Sato materialized in the transporter alcove of the Vulcan Science Academy. She took a deep breath and resisted the urge to make sure she'd arrived in one piece. The transporter was recently rated for "bio-transport", but she was still leery of using it on a regular basis. Most people still depended on shuttles and she was one of them. Unfortunately, they were pressed for time, so she had to use the transporter.

"That was interesting," Travis commented from the next pad. He looked at his hands as if reassuring himself they were still attached to his body. "Wasn't too bad."

"Speak for yourself," Hoshi muttered. Yes, she was definitely going to use the shuttlepod next time. Travis gave her a look of complete sympathy, then shrugged. She brought herself up to her full height as the woman standing next to the transporter operator walked forward to greet them.

"I am Doctor T'Marui. Welcome to Shi'Kahr, Captain Sato." The Vulcan woman was shorter than Hoshi was, with her short hair barely reaching her shoulders. T'Marui's face was impassive, but Hoshi saw a distinct twinkle in her eye. She raised her hand in the Vulcan salute, which she and Travis returned.

"Thank you. This is my first officer and my science officer, Commander Mayweather." Hoshi gestured towards Travis, who nodded in response.

"Commander. I am honored to meet you. I understand exo-archaeology is not one of your specialties, but I heard about your expedition to Sunniv Four. It would be helpful to hear your insights on that project."

Travis blushed as Hoshi glanced at him. "A little...side project a few years ago when I was with Captain Hayes on the _Montana_. I'll explain later."

A slight smile played on T'Marui's lips. "Captain, my team and our equipment are ready for our journey. It is agreeable to us if we expedite the transfer process as quickly as possible."

"Of course. Commander Mayweather will assist you." Vulcans usually controlled their emotions, but the scientist broadcasted her feelings like a subspace transmitter on maximum. She obviously admired Travis and was eager to get started on her expedition. Hoshi resisted a grin as T'Marui led Travis to one side of the alcove, already informing him on the various equipment they'd need.

The doors swooshed open to reveal Doctor T'Les. The Head of the Science Academy spared T'Marui a glance and Hoshi felt the temperature in the room sink ten degrees. That brief glare told Hoshi that T'Les was glad to see her colleague go. _Professional rivalry? Or is there something else between those two? _Hoshi remembered Jon Archer's words: "Just because Vulcans base their actions on logic doesn't mean they've cut off all emotions, Hoshi. They're just better at hiding them."

"Captain Sato, may I speak with you for a moment?" T'Les's tone was soft, but there was an unmistakable air of command within it.

_Anger is illogical. Jealousy is illogical. Yeah, right. _Hoshi nodded and answered, "Of course."

The two women left the transporter alcove. T'Les stepped onto a skybridge that spanned the length of the Science Academy. Large windows opened up onto a vista that took Hoshi's breath away. Shi'Kahr's buildings lay in a grid pattern, much like the academic campus, but each one was a unique style. The desert surrounded the city in all directions, stretching as far as the eye could see.

"Beautiful," Hoshi breathed. "Reminds me of the Mojave Desert."

"Have you been to Vulcan before?" T'Les asked politely.

Hoshi nodded. "Yes, for three months. I was with a group of linguistic students from the University of Brazil, but we were in Sura'Kahr. I've never been here in Shi'Kahr."

"With Doctor Elizando?"

She glanced at T'Les, who was scrutinizing her carefully. Hoshi felt like a bug under an electron microscope. "You've been reading my record, obviously."

"It is logical for me to find out as much as I can about my daughter's new commanding officer," T'Les countered. "T'Pol has never set foot off Vulcan before this. I am merely concerned for her welfare."

"I understand, Doctor. I will be responsible for her well-being, as well as for the rest of the crew."

T'Les's mouth twitched as if she found humor in Hoshi's promise. "I am gratified to hear that, Captain. Both Admiral Forrest and Ambassador Soval vouch for your abilities. They do not give their recommendations lightly."

Hoshi glanced at her. Unlike T'Marui, T'Les was more difficult to read. It was as if the Vulcan had lowered a blast shield in front of her. "I am honored by their endorsement, but I give you my personal word that I _will_ help T'Pol adjust to life on the _Enterprise_."

T'Les nodded, but she still didn't look convinced. Hoshi understood T'Les's reluctance; after all, Soval had warned her that T'Pol had volunteered for this assignment against her mother's advice. But this sense of expectation unnerved Hoshi...it was as if T'Les was expecting her to fail in her mission.

_Or is it just because T'Pol will be the only Vulcan serving on board _Enterprise _right now? I think it'll just take time for her to get used to the idea of T'Pol being off-planet. _Hoshi fought a smile. _All mothers fear for their children. She's actually doing better than _my _mother did when I left for Starfleet._

"Doctor T'Marui is not your typical...scientist. I have advised T'Pol to avoid prolonged contact with her. My daughter's curiosity extends to more than just traveling the stars; she tends to gravitate towards...trouble." T'Les sighed, as if this confession amounted to a state secret. "It is not that I do not trust your stewardship, Captain. I worry about T'Pol's safety in such company."

Hoshi glanced at T'Les. If T'Marui had less fine control over her emotions than more typical Vulcans, then Hoshi could see why T'Les would be concerned. "You're worried that T'Pol might be...contaminated?"

T'Les visibly flinched at Hoshi's choice of words. "'Contaminated' might be too strong a word, Captain. 'Influenced' may be a more suitable substititute."

"Mmmm..." Hoshi murmured as she thought about the situation. "I'll ask Commander Mayweather and Lieutenant Commander Tucker to keep an eye on Doctor T'Marui for the duration of the trip, and I will personally watch T'Pol as much as my duties allow. Will that suffice, Doctor T'Les?"

"It must suffice for now." T'Les still didn't look happy, but then again, Hoshi wondered if anything about this would make her happy, short of T'Pol staying on Vulcan.

Two figures waited for them at the end of the skybridge. Both wore Starfleet uniforms, a dark-haired man in the blue of sciences, and a shorter Vulcan woman in the gold of operations. The woman's long, blonde-brown hair was tightly coiled about her head, with the remainder of her hair spilling out from the center of the crown and down her back like a waterfall. Even from this distance, Hoshi could see the family resemblance to T'Les. This must be Lieutenant T'Pol, her new helmswoman. And the man...

He paused in his conversation and looked up at Hoshi. High cheekbones, a neatly trimmed goatee, thin lips upturned in a half-smile. His eyes were a shade between blue and gray, bright with intelligence. Those eyes seemed to sparkle in the Vulcan sunlight, but formality crept into them and dimmed that sparkle. Hoshi felt a pang of disappointment at that formality, but she didn't know why she felt that.

"My daughter, Lieutenant T'Pol," T'Les introduced. T'Pol bowed her head in respectful acknowledgment. "Captain Hoshi Sato, your new commanding officer."

"Lieutenant, I am honored to meet you," Hoshi said softly.

"The honor is mine." T'Pol looked at her. She was slightly taller than T'Les, with amber-gold eyes and a pale complexion. Hoshi's ear detected a slight accent that her mother's voice lacked. _Not originally from Shi'Kahr, more southern, Shi'Khurin or thereabouts._

T'Les nodded at the man. "Doctor Malcolm Reed, previously of the Vulcan Medical Academy."

"Captain," Reed said. "A pleasure to meet you, finally."

A slight smile tugged at her lips. _British,_ she thought. She inclined her head as she tried to pinpoint Reed's origin. _Midlands, somewhere. Nottinghamshire? No, not quite...Leceistershire, maybe? _At the doctor's questioning look, she asked aloud. "Are you from Leceister, Doctor Reed?"

He raised his eyebrows. "My family is originally from Leceister, Captain. You could tell that from my accent, I'm sure."

"Linguistics is a hobby of mine," she said with a grin. She could have easily known that from his service record, but she noticed that Reed hadn't said that. "I apologize for pulling you both from your previous duties on such short notice—"

The whine of her communicator interrupted her. "Excuse me." She flipped it open, without missing a beat, she said, "Sato here."

Lieutenant Commander Jon Archer's voice came over the line, causing both T'Les and T'Pol to exchange glances. "Captain, sorry to interrupt, but we have a priority call for you. It's from Captain Hayes on the _Columbia."_

She stifled a wave of irritation and thought, _Matt has the greatest sense of timing. What the hell does he want? _Hoshi was surprised at her own reaction, but shoved the feeling aside. "Hold on for a moment, Commander Archer."

"We'll be waiting for you here, Captain," Reed told her.

She nodded at the reassurance of his voice, then quickly walked a good distance away on the catwalk. _You've only met the man, Hoshi_, she thought. _Get a grip on yourself. _"All right, put him through, Jon."

"Hoshi?" came Matt Hayes's voice. "Seems like the Powers that Be have scrubbed any chance of _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_ doing any joint missions anytime soon."

"Damn," Hoshi replied, putting just enough emphasis on the word. "Wonder what's going on."

"I dunno. Not exactly what I was expecting for a first mission. Instead of exploring the universe, we're doing courier service for an Andorian delegation."

She decided to change the subject. "Did you pick up your remaining crew?"

Hayes sounded irritated. "Yeah, and my first officer's somethin' else. He's a nice guy, just...rather bland. Like my chef's oatmeal. Commander Daniels might as well be a Vulcan, for all the emotion he shows."

She stifled her laughter. "Not so loud, Matt. I'm on Vulcan and they've got pretty good hearing."

"Oh, sorry." He didn't sound sorry, though. "Anyway, keep an eye out for weird things going on. I've got the feeling there's something somebody's not telling us."

"I'll do that, Matt. Right now I've got to brief T'Pol and Malcolm on their new duties."

"Who's Malcolm?"

Hoshi sighed inwardly at the sharpness of Matt's voice. _I'm already referring to my Chief Medical Officer by name. Not good. _"Doctor Malcolm Reed, my new CMO. He's just coming in from the Vulcan Medical Academy. I've got my new helmswoman too, T'Pol. Anyway, you take care, Matt. I'll talk to you soon."

"Don't get into too much trouble. Hayes, out."

She snapped her communicator shut. _Matt's got a point. What _is _going on?_ Columbia'_s ferrying Andorians and _Enterprise _is bussing a group of Vulcans to a dig site. I'm sure this isn't exactly what Max Forrest had in mind when he pushed for the Warp Five program. _

Hoshi shook her head. She had her orders and she was going to follow them to the letter, but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out, just in case. Hoshi glanced over to see T'Pol. The Vulcan raised her eyebrows as if saying, _I would like to speak with you, Captain, in private. _Hoshi nodded in wordless affirmation, then T'Pol turned her attention back to her mother.

"Not that weird things are already going on," Hoshi muttered to herself as she made her way back to Reed and the Vulcans. The doctor gave her a look of sympathy and inexplicably, she felt a little would be a good idea to keep him and Matt apart for as long as possible; she had the bad feeling that when they would finally meet, an exploding supernova would seem tame.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: TnT finally meet! :-)**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual pairings: R/S, TnT**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Five**

Lieutenant T'Pol wrinkled her nose at the odd smell that permeated the halls. Granted, the starship was on its maiden voyage, but that could not explain it. Lieutenant Commander Tucker, the new Armory Officer, had joked about the "new starship smell" and had completely confused her with the reference.

"Is that smell still botherin' ya?"

She glanced at him. Her first impression of him was competent, affable...but loud. Extremely loud. Tucker was the exact opposite of Doctor Reed and a good friend of Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Archer, who had been Soval's assistant. Archer was as calm and cordial as she remembered, but Tucker...he was "trouble". Yes, that was Soval's exact word. Although she was close to Soval, it seemed he had always gone out of his way to make sure she and Tucker had never met before this, and as she had told Koss, she didn't believe it was an accident.

She shivered as she thought of her husband-to-be and the agreements between their clans. T'Les and Soultek knew that the wedding would wait for her return, or the _pon farr _and the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee,_whichever occurred first. At least she still had more time before biology forced her hand...

T'Pol started as she realized Tucker was still waiting for her reply. "Unfortunately, yes. I have never encountered such a stench before."

Tucker frowned and sniffed the air. "Smells okay to me, but you Vulcans have a more acute sense of smell. Maybe you oughta talk to Doctor Reed about a nasal inhibitor, if it continues to be a problem."

"Perhaps I shall." T'Pol said politely. She adjusted the strap of the personal case over her shoulder and glanced at the numbers on the cabin doors. They stopped at the correct one. "This is mine."

"Home sweet home," he said as he tapped in his security code. "You'll have to reprogram it with your own locking code before you leave again, or I'll have to come back and reset it." Tucker glanced at her impassive expression. "I know _you_ already know that, but I still gotta say it. It's written in my contract."

"I understand, Lieutenant Commander. Thank you."

"Call me if you need anything, all right?"

"I shall do so, Lieutenant Commander."

He grinned and T'Pol thought, _It transforms his entire face. It must be a trick of the overhead lighting. _"I'm off-duty and so are you, so call me Trip. 'Lieutenant Commander' isn't my first name."

"And neither is 'Trip'. I had thought your first name was 'Charles'." Her brows knitted in confusion again. _He is more exasperating than Jonathan ever was. How can he and Soval be good friends with this man?_

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "It is. I'm 'Charles Tucker the Third', meaning my father and grandfather were both named Charles. 'Trip' is short for 'Triple', since I'm the third."

"Ah." She nodded in understanding. "You carry the family name. So if you have a son—"

"He'll probably be Charles Tucker the Fourth."

"Quadruple?"

"Yeah, but I'd hate to stick my son with the nickname 'Quad'."

She raised an eyebrow; he was more sensitive than he seemed. That nickname, for a young boy, would be quite...awkward. Though how he had survived as a security officer with the nickname "Trip" was beyond her. "Yes, that would be...unusual, though it is admirable that you would carry on the family name."

He shrugged. "Some Human families are just as bound by tradition as Vulcan families. Soval told me that you two are related in some way, that you two are cousins or something like that."

"Yes, 'something like that'. Vulcan families can be rather complicated to track; we consider adopted clan members as blood kin and marriages are arranged when we are children." An unpleasant memory of her betrothal ceremony flashed through her mind; she pushed it away.

"One of Jon's colleagues at the Embassy went back home to marry a girl he'd only seen once," Trip mused. "They seemed to get along well, though. 'She was the logical choice', he'd said. I guess sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't, just like anythin' else."

Again, his understanding surprised her. _His friendship with Jonathan must have taught him many things, _she thought. _Obviously, there is more beneath the surface than what is visible. _T'Pol's curiosity had brought her valuable insights more than once. This seemed to be another opportunity to learn more about Humans. After all, Tucker was the ship's Armory Officer, and a fellow Bridge officer, so it would be beneficial to understand ways to defend the ship and crew.

_And Vulcan, against all those who would threaten our superiority, Koss reminded her in her mind. Again, she pushed his words from her thoughts. _

"Yes," she agreed again. Suddenly, she realized they had been talking in the hallway for quite some time and the door to her cabin was still open. "I would enjoy conversing with you more in the future...Trip."

"Me too. You'd better get some rest before your shift, and I've got a lunch appointment with Security Officer Sysek about security protocols for the mission. I'll talk to ya later."

"Until later." She stepped into her cabin and the doors slid shut behind her. "Lights."

Her cabin was standard Starfleet; she put away her personal belongings with swift efficiency. Then she noticed several messages on her computer. One was from Captain Sato, saying that Sato would be free to meet with her after Alpha shift ended. The second was from Doctor Reed, requesting a physical for baseline readings and a DNA sample. It reminded her of Lieutenant Commander Tucker's...Trip's...suggestion about the nasal inhibitor.

The third message was from Soval, the fourth from T'Les, and the fifth from T'Marui. T'Pol frowned at the last one, but she accessed it anyway. The scientist's face glowed with excitement.

"T'Pol," she said in Vulcan. "I would like your opinion of this latest planetary scan of Beta Polaris. The pattern of settlement resembles those of other Vulcanoid colonies, but there is an anomaly that I cannot seem to define. Commander Mayweather is also, in his words, 'stumped'. Perhaps a fresh perspective is what is needed in this case. Please peruse the information and return my call at your earliest convenience. Thank you."

T'Marui's image vanished, to be replaced by a topographical and a surface scan of Beta Polaris. The data appeared in columns under the graphic. T'Pol glanced through the information and examined the scan with a critical eye. Her mouth quirked upwards in amusement.

"Fascinating," she murmured.

* * *

"I've never seen this dialect before," Jon Archer said. He traced the stylized curves on the PADD's screen with one finger. "I can already see some similarities to Old High Vulcan, but it's as if it's...evolved in a different direction. Kind of like how French, Spanish, and Italian are all based on Latin, but are still separate languages."

"Yes," agreed T'Iliya. The linguist of the Vulcan expedition tapped a control with a slender finger, then handed her PADD to Hoshi. "Unfortunately, it has deviated enough that it is a challenge to translate. These characters and these have no correspondence in Modern Vulcan."

Hoshi nodded. "I suppose there are more samples of this script?"

"There are some in the initial survey reports, but not enough to run a comparison. It is our hope that we will find more samples when we arrive at Beta Polaris. I have forwarded my team's analyses to your computer, Lieutenant Commander Archer, and yours as well, Captain Sato."

He nodded, but hid his surprise well. "Thank you, Doctor T'Iliya. You've been quite accommodating."

The Vulcan linguist nodded, then took her leave. As the door closed behind her, Jon mused, "The Vulcans have been pretty open about sharing their information. It's odd, but it's a pleasant change to be able to work together with them, as opposed to arguing about protocol."

"I noticed T'Marui has told her people to consider our people an extension of her team. It makes transitions easier."

"She isn't your typical Vulcan. I can see why Doctor T'Les was concerned. If her daughter spent too much time around T'Marui, it could compromise T'Pol's emotional control. Not exactly what a traditional Vulcan mother wants to see happen to her daughter."

Hoshi frowned as she mulled over his words. "Jon, I know that Vulcans pride themselves on their emotional control and frown on those who can't. I have to ask, as her commanding officer...has T'Pol had any difficulties?"

He hesitated, as if debating with herself over revealing a family secret. For all Hoshi knew, he _was_, and it pained her to have to ask that question, but the safety and security of her crew was her first priority.

"I do know she spent the last three months with the priestesses on Mount Seleya, undergoing additional study and training. Soval and I thought she'd be there at least six months, maybe a year, so her reappearance surprised us all," he admitted. "She had been with the Vulcan Space and Ship Operations Ministry before her mother requested her for a project."

"I remember T'Les saying something about that," Hoshi said slowly."I promised T'Les that I'd watch over T'Pol, and that I'd have you and Trip help."

"Talk to Malcolm about it too. He knows T'Pol's family and maybe he can give you some other insights." Jon stretched and got up from his seat. "What?"

Hoshi frowned. "What?"

"You had a funny look on your face when I mentioned Reed. Are you all right?"

"I'm all right," she said. "He's moved into Sickbay and he's already making it his little fiefdom." Her remark made Jon chuckle. "Seriously, though, he's a competent doctor. I think it's a big plus to have a medical officer who's familiar with Vulcan physiology."

"I bet Captain Hayes is envious. You snapped up some of his best people under his nose."

She shrugged. "Matt—Captain Hayes—has had to make some readjustments. His chef is from Altair."

"Ugh. No wonder he sounded mad in his last message."

She blinked. "What last message?"

"Oh, just the routine 'Hey, here's where we are' check-in for all vessels," Jon replied. "Sounds like he's having some difficulties with the Andorians. I know he's not exactly on their good guy list after than dust-up on Trailax."

"That was more his fault than the Andorians," Hoshi muttered under her breath. She winced; it was unprofessional to criticize a fellow captain in front of a subordinate. Yet Jon made no indication he had heard. "We should be arriving at Beta Polaris in two days. I'd like to call a general meeting of everyone involved with the expedition. That includes T'Marui's team, Trip's security teams, Phlox's engineering people, Travis's science people. We'll probably end up having it in a cargo bay, with the sheer numbers we've got."

"Makes sense. I'll pass the word."

"Thanks." Hoshi sighed and rubbed her temples when the door to her Ready Room closed behind him. _I must be more tired than I thought. I'll be glad when we get to Beta Polaris...at least we'll be doing more than just sitting around._

* * *

T'Pol sat in T'Marui's guest quarters, her hands pressed tightly around a mug of tea, her long legs tucked under her. She listened to T'Marui's words with an air of skepticism, but she had agreed to listen and draw her own conclusions.

She waded through the massive amounts of information that T'Marui had amassed over the decades. It was staggering, crossing several different disciplines. There were DNA comparisons between samples taken from the lost Vulcan colonies and modern Vulcans. Compilations of star charts with several projected courses of where their ships might have gone, architectural plans of the various settlements, metallurgic analyses of artifacts found and catalogued, linguistic comparisons...the sheer volume was amazing.

The more she read, the more intriguing the possibilities. She paged through another complicated report, noting the sources. T'Pol reminded herself to suspend emotion as she read. Emotion was dangerous in this kind of analysis; it clouded one's judgement. _As T'Marui has aptly demonstrated, _she thought with a hint of irony. _The next thing she would propose is that Humans and Vulcans were once one race, which is obviously preposterous!_

"I see that you are perusing these materials in your usual thorough manner," said T'Marui, as she returned with more Vulcan spice tea.

"It is fascinating," T'Pol admitted, "and as a true scientist, you have hard data to support your theories. The evidence you have gathered can be interpreted in several ways and it raises several interesting possibilities. During this era of our history, Vulcan established several colonies on different planets. Circumstances were unpredictable; weather conditions, planetary geology—"

"Other 'visiting races'," T'Marui added. "Some of those colonies were abandoned for various reasons, T'Pol, some more obvious than others." She touched a button and a starmap appeared within the low table. "Look here...Beta Polaris is only one of several former Vulcan colonies whose fate is unknown. Other such colonies are here...here...and here. Your mother taught you the scientific method; tell me the conclusions you can make from this."

T'Pol gave T'Marui a look of mild exasperation, but she decided to indulge the scientist in her delusions. "There seems to be a demarcation line between Beta Polaris, her sister colonies and still-as-uncharted space."

She touched another button, and more data appeared on the screen, next to each dead colony. Population counts, known dates of settlement and dates of the Vulcan colonists' disappearances. "According to your sources, those sister colonies suffered the same fate as Beta Polaris. Their populations disappeared due to unknown causes."

"I believe that our ancestors did not fall victim to a planetary disaster or a plague, T'Pol."

She inclined her head. "Are you implying that Beta Polaris colonists were taken by hostile force?"

"It is one of many possible theories. As Commander Mayweather reminds me, it is good to 'keep all options open'." T'Marui said. Her mouth quirked upward in a slight smile. "That young man is an amazing balance of emotion and logic. A scientific mind tempered with the enthusiasm of youth. A refreshing combination compared with my colleagues at the Science Academy."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow at the subtle criticism of her mother and the other upstanding members of the Science Ministry. "Humanity as a species is young compared to Vulcans, Doctor."

"So they are." T'Marui sobered as she returned to the topic at hand. "There is much theory and speculation, and that is the reason for this expedition to Beta Polaris. I refuse to bring preconceived notions to what we might find; it is unscientific, not to mention discourteous to the memory of our ancestors."

"An open mind is prudent in a case like this one."

She reached over and put a hand on T'Pol's arm. "I know of your curiosity and your...open-mindedness, T'Pol. You have evolved beyond the narrow mindsets of your mother and V'Lar and T'Pau. At least, you consider the options."

"I have considered them," T'Pol admitted, "but I must confess that I am still skeptical of certain aspects of your research. Perhaps, as all Vulcans, I require time to process the information. It is...somewhat overwhelming."

T'Marui raised an eyebrow; her tone was ironic, but affectionately so, which sounded odd. "A Vulcan admitting weakness? Humility is another one of your traits, which we as a race sorely lack."

She flushed verdant-bronze in embarrassment. "I---"

"That was meant as a compliment, not an insult, T'Pol. I would be honored if you took it as such," T'Marui said in that mildly humorous tone. "I am one hundred and thirty-eight Vulcan years old, and so I have no patience for those who purport themselves as more intelligent than they really are."

Again, she was unsure of how to respond to the blunt assessment of Vulcans in general. The whistle of the wall comm saved her. T'Pol went to it and pressed the button. "Lieutenant T'Pol."

"You have exactly five minutes to report to Sickbay, Lieutenant," came the voice of Doctor Malcolm Reed. "I assume you've received my message."

"I did receive it and I am on my way, Doctor. T'Pol, out." She tabbed the intercom button and said, "Forgive me, but I must go."

T'Marui nodded in sympathy. "You should not keep Doctor Reed waiting. And T'Pol...please think on what I've shown you and what I've said."

She nodded. "I shall, but understand that I will continue to suspend my preconceptions until we reach Beta Polaris."

"That is all I ask." T'Marui raised her hand in the ta'al. "We will speak later."

T'Pol nodded again, then quickly left the scientist's quarters. With an effort, she focused her attention on her upcoming physical examination in Sickbay instead of the fate of a lost Vulcan colony.

T'Marui watched her go with a satisfied expression. What was the Earth expression..._You can catch more flies with honey? T'Illiya was correct; the Humans have such colorful ways of explaining basic concepts. _T'Les's daughter was indeed more susceptible to novel ideas, whether it be ship design or a historical mystery. The appeal of discovering the fate of Beta Polaris and the Vulcan Lost Colonies fired up the imaginations of the young, and T'Marui enjoyed watching that fire burn as hot as a forbidden star.

Of course, Commander Mayweather..._Travis_ was easily convinced to assist, once she had shown him those possibilities. T'Illiya made sure that both Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Archer and Captain Hoshi Sato knew of the linguistic information. Both seemed intrigued by the oldest of known Vulcan dialects. With their backing, any discoveries T'Marui made on Beta Polaris would not be easily suppressed by the Vulcan High Command or the High Council.

It was a chess game, with so many ways to gain victory. T'Marui was a patient woman. Her efforts would be successful, and the daughter of her greatest rival would help her gain respect at last.

T'Marui settled back in the sofa, picked up PADD and went back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Some pre-R/S, and the introduction to a familiar face from "Fusion". And can you catch the slight reference to "Shuttlepod One"?**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual pairings: R/S, TnT**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Six**

Chief Engineer Phlox had managed to nudge the engines to warp 4.7 and _Enterprise_ arrived in orbit around Beta Polaris a full shift ahead of schedule. Hoshi smiled as she activated the comm link to Engineering. "Phlox, if we keep up this habit of arriving early, people are going to expect it," she joked. "What am I going to say to people the first time we're late?"

"Tell them the truth," came Phlox's response.

She chuckled and thought, _Ask a simple question, get a simple answer. _Aloud she said, "Very true, Commander. Alert your shuttlepod crews to stand by."

"Acknowledged, Captain."

Hoshi turned to Travis at the science station. He looked ready to jump out of his seat out of pure excitement. "All right, Travis, it's your show."

"Yes, ma'am!" He touched his comm link. "Doctor T'Marui, assemble your team in Shuttle Bay One. Lieutenant Commander Tucker, Ensign T'Pol. Doctor Reed, meet in Shuttle Bay Two."

He looked up at Jon and said, "Coming, Lieutenant Commander?"

"Coming." Jon gave Hoshi a humorous look as they moved towards the turbolift. Hoshi swung her command chair around and grinned at them.

"Try not to get into too much trouble, gentlemen."

As the lift doors closed, she shook her head in good-natured humor. Yes, she could have exercised command perogative and taken command of this mission, but her background in archaeology paled compared to Travis's and T'Marui's. Hoshi believed in assigning the best people suited to this. T'Ilya promised to send her more language samples from the surface, so at least she wouldn't be twiddling her thumbs

Hoshi thanked T'Marui for giving her the opportunity to assist in any way she could, even from her command chair. She brought up the data on her PADD and was soon lost in the intricate swirls and indentations of Old Vulcan.

* * *

Travis Mayweather wiped sweat off his brow, but even the heat didn't erase his satisfied grin. Doctor T'Marui's team established a base camp just outside the main dig site; Commander Phlox's engineering teams were currently setting up modular buildings for temporary living quarters. Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker's Armory teams marked out security perimeters and set up silent alarms on the site.

So far, the mission was moving smoothly, to his secret relief. He was expecting more conflict between the Vulcans and the Human crew, but he made an effort to set ground rules beforehand to bypass most of the problems. There was the inevitable grumbling, raised eyebrows, and thinly-veiled jabs at "Human illogic", but that was kept to a minimum.

"I had no idea this place would be so hot," said Trip Tucker. He also wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "Figures that the Vulcan Colonists would pick a place similar to their home planet, but I would've thought the humidity would be a killer."

T'Pol glanced sideways at him, She, like most of the Vulcan scientists, wore a loose tunic/pants combination made of lightweight but sturdy cloth. "According to tradition, the first ships were limited in their range. The Beta Polaris Colonists might not have had a choice at the time, of where to land their ship."

Trip caught the sheen of perspiration that covered her flushed skin. He visibly swallowed hard and looked away for a moment. Travis stifled a smile; he'd noticed the Armory officer's friendly overtures toward their helmswoman, but he knew that Trip was congenial by nature and wanted everyone to feel safe. Still, the whole thing amused Travis to no end.

"So, they'd had to adapt, just like anyone else in their situation." Trip nodded at the expanse of stone foundations that dotted the landscape for kilometers around. "Looks like they did a good job at making do."

"'Making do'?"

"At makin' the best at what was available at the time. Sorry, Human expression."

"Ah, I understand." T'Pol consulted her PADD, then nodded at Travis. "I believe the preliminary preparations for the research camp are complete, Commander. It is only a matter of time before the excavation team becomes comfortable with a routine."

Travis nodded back and sighed wistfully. "I know our orders were to simply assist the archaeological team in getting themselves established, but it would be nice to spend some time in some scientific work, too. You know, help piece together some part of Vulcan history."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow and said, "You seem quite taken with archaeology, for someone who has spent his childhood in space and is specialized in astronomy and astrophysics. You were part of a dig with Captain Hayes's previous crew, were you not?"

"Yeah, I know it seems contradictory, but it's the allure of the mystery, Lieutenant. Missing Colonists, lost civilizations...it's like telling ghost stories, about what could have happened long ago."

"Stories of supposed metaphysical beings is hardly rational, Commander, and speculation without tangible proof---"

Travis chuckled and shook his head. "---is illogical, and hardly the mark of a serious scientist. I'm aware of that, T'Pol, but using your imagination could spark associations that you might not have considered before."

Trip snorted in good-natured humor. "You mean to tell me Vulcans don't believe in ghosts?"

She hesitated for a moment, then replied, "Not per se, Lieutenant Commander, but Vulcans do have their own sense of...mysticism."

Travis's communicator went off before he could ask further questions and he flipped it open. "Mayweather. Go ahead."

Hoshi Sato's voice rang through, clear as a bell. "Travis, we've gotten a change of orders from Admiral Forrest at Starfleet Command."

"Again? Should I recall our science and engineering teams?"

"Actually, you all should stay where you are. High Minister V'Lar has requested that we stay on Beta Polaris to, and I quote, 'provide scientific and logistical support to the excavation teams in any capacity needed.' It seems that Doctor T'Marui specifically petitioned the Vulcan Science Academy and Starfleet Command to retain our services."

T'Pol raised her eyebrows at the news. "My mother allowed this?"

"It seems that Doctor T'Les has acknowledged Doctor T"Marui's argument that this is an important time for all of Vulcan, and the possible discoveries might change history's perceptions of the Lost Colonists in general. She has accepted Minister's V'Lar decision."

Trip gave her a strange look, but only said, "So we're stayin' put for the time bein', then. Lemme draw up a Security rotation for the archeological teams here."

Hoshi sounded unsurprised at his offer. "Go ahead, Trip, and make sure you give me a copy. Travis, talk with T'Marui about what she's planning to do in the next week or so, and draw up lists of your scientific teams. Lieutenant T'Pol?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"We'll need to ferry additional supplies to the base camp. Take Shuttlepod Two and return to _Enterprise_so we can reload, then you'll be flying back to the surface. Take Ensign Milliard and Lieutenant Drake with you."

"Yes, Captain."

"Any more questions or concerns, gentlemen?"

Travis glanced at Trip, who shook his head. "None at the moment, Captain."

"Check back in three hours, Travis. _Enterprise_, out."

"Will do, Captain. Mayweather, out." Travis flipped his communicator closed, then said, "All right, let's get moving. I'll talk with Doctor T"Marui."

Trip grinned at his enthusiasm. "Go on, Commander. We'll be okay here."

T'Pol watched Travis as the science officer went off in search of T'Marui. "He reminds me of a child who has suddenly been given the means to achieve a lifelong dream."

He chuckled and commented, "Travis? Yeah, he has."

* * *

Night fell on the base camp, and Travis, T'Pol, Malcolm and Trip had elected to spend the night on Beta Polaris. Malcolm had insisted on setting up an adequate infirmary tent, with Doctor T'Marui's approval. The more he worked alongside T'Marui and her team, the more mystified he felt at their unusual---but welcome---conciliatory natures.

"Doctor Reed, do you require any more assistance?"

He stifled a smile as Doctor Kov entered the tent. Kov's dark hazel eyes brimmed with enthusiasm unlike your typical Vulcan's, barely kept in check. Strictly speaking, Kov was Malcolm's senior by several decades, but in terms of experience, Malcolm was the elder. He patiently answered Kov's incessant questions about Human physiology, including the ones deemed rather private.

"I believe we are finished here for now, Kov. Thank you."

Kov inclined his head and replied, "I am the one honored, Doctor Reed. You and Lieutenant Commander Tucker are the only two who tolerate my curiosity." His eyes sparkled with the humor that didn't touch his lips. "Doctor T'Marui says it is a good trait to have, within limits."

"She is correct, though out of curiosity, comes innovation."

"True. I should remember that." Kov raised an eyebrow as voices floated past them. "Is that your captain? Her vocal inflections are quite distinctive."

Malcolm smiled and shrugged. "Distinctive."

"I should rejoin the others at the fire pit. It does get rather cool here on Beta Polaris."

"Go on, lad. I'll be there momentarily."

Kov bowed his head and left the tent. Malcolm watched him go with a raised eyebrow; Kov was remarkably perceptive, and he knew something was nagging at Malcolm, but it was probably not what Kov thought.

_It is as if T'Marui, Kov and the others have found some sort of balance between logic and emotion that has eluded most Vulcans, even the priestesses of Mount Seleya. _For some reason, the thought bothered Malcolm. He had long kept the company of Vulcans such as V'Lar, T'Les and Soval, who frowned upon overt shows of emotion. His own reserved British nature meshed well with their restraint. Yet T'Marui's steady guidance of her team was an odd contrast.

T'Marui's demeanor reminded him of something he'd heard about a while ago. Malcolm couldn't remember what it was, but it was just barely beyond his recall. He knew it was important that he remembered it, and his mind kept worrying it like a loose tooth...

"Are you ill, Doctor?"

He managed a slight smile at T'Marui, who stood just inside the entrance to the medical tent. "Just a bit weary, Doctor T'Marui. It has been a busy day."

"But rather productive. I appreciate your dedication to the health of all involved with the expedition, Doctor Reed."

"I live to serve," he said automatically.

"Kov has told me about how you have worked tirelessly all day." Her eyes were shadowed with concern. "And I noticed you haven't answered my question."

"I thought I had answered it adequately," Malcolm replied as he put away the last of the medical supplies.

Her mouth quirked. "Your time on Vulcan has affected your sense of humor."

"Oh?" He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. _And she's concerned about _my _sense of humor?_

"You sound more like a Vulcan than a Human, Doctor."

He shrugged. "I spent several years at the Medical Academy, so I suppose some of your...humor has rubbed off on me." He chuckled and shrugged. "Make no mistake, though, I am wholly Human."

T'Marui nodded and looked him from head to toe. "Yes. That much is obvious."

For some reason, that comment made him distinctly uncomfortable. Or was it because of her intense scrutiny? He avoided looking at her, for his instincts were warning him against it. He thought he heard her voice in his mind: _Look at me, Malcolm. Look at me. You may be Human, but your heart is Vulcan. Would you like to know the true face of a Vulcan, not the facade? Look at me..._

"Hey, you finished hiding in there, Doc? Kov's asked Travis to regale us with one of his ghost stories and...oh, Doctor T'Marui. Didn't know you were in here."

Malcolm blinked, his mind suddenly fuzzy. He shook his head and managed to tear his attention away from T'Marui. "I am not hiding, Lieutenant Commander Tucker."

Trip snorted. "Yeah, right. C'mon, I'm declarin' you off duty right now and hauling your ass out to where you can be a little social. Since Travis's a bit busy, I'm the defacto morale officer."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, careful not to betray his utter relief at the interruption. "So, you've taken it upon yourself to torture us with your treacly optimism, Lieutenant Commander?"

"It's Trip, and my duty is to protect you from your dour pessimism, Doc." Trip's cheery retort was marred by a slight flicker of his eyes towards T'Marui. He'd picked up on Malcolm's reluctance to be alone in the scientist's presence. Malcolm only nodded slightly as he busied himself with removing his lab coat over his tan Starfleet uniform.

"Then I shouldn't complicate that self-imposed duty, should I?" Malcolm shot back, feigning a dry humor he didn't feel. "Very well...Trip."

"Got hope for you yet, Doc."

Malcolm snorted as he followed Trip out to the circle around a fire pit in the middle of the base camp. Malcolm's sharp hearing picked up T'Marui's quiet tone as she said, "Thank you, Lieutenant Commander Tucker."

Trip asked, "What for?"

"Looking after Doctor Reed. He cares for others' welfare more than his own."

"Part of my job, ma'am. And the Doc's like that with everybody."

"Still, you have my gratitude."

"Like I said, the Doc's an important part of the crew and it's my job to make sure he's all right."

"Indeed, Lieutenant Commander...Trip."

Hearing the familiar nickname from T'Marui bothered Malcolm for some reason, but he didn't have the time to think about it, for they'd reached the circle and Travis was in the middle of a ghost story. The commander nodded at Malcolm, then went on with his tale. To Malcolm's surprise, he saw Hoshi Sato sitting between T'Pol and Jon Archer. She smiled at him as T'Pol made room for him to sit.

"I wanted to hear the status reports directly from the sources," Hoshi explained in a low tone, "and I was curious to see the ruins for myself. They are fascinating."

"Yes," Malcolm agreed. "Everyone is eager to begin the excavation tomorrow morning."

Hoshi chuckled and agreed, "Yes. You couldn't tear Travis and Jon away with a set of crowbars." She sobered as she watched T'Marui settle on T'Pol's far side. The two Vulcans began a whispered conversation that Malcolm couldn't hear, but apparently Hoshi could. He recalled from the captain's medical file that she possessed sensitive hearing, which had its advantages and disadvantages.

Hoshi regarded the pair with a speculative eye. Then she told him in a barely audible tone, "I've already asked Trip this, and I'll ask you now. Keep an eye on T'Pol, especially when she's around T'Marui. I don't believe T'Marui will harm her, but I have a funny feeling about her."

"Doctor T'Les expressed similar concerns about T'Marui, Captain." Malcolm felt oddly relieved that Hoshi shared his suspicions. "Jonathan and I assured T'Les that no harm will befall her daughter as long as we keep watch."

"Is T'Pol aware of this...security watch?"

"I believe she is. Lieutenant Commander Tucker is hardly subtle."

Her mouth twitched upward in grim humor and agreed, "Trip can be subtle if he wants. A little misdirection can achieve a lot, and Trip knows how to do that."

Malcolm raised his eyebrows. It was hard to reconcile the affable Southerner with the stealthy touch of a Security and Tactical officer, but he realized that was the image Trip wanted to project. _All the more that the enemy will underestimate him. Quite ingenious. _

"You have my word that T'Pol will not be left alone. One of us will always be on guard."

She gave him a slight nod and said, "Thank you, Malcolm." Hoshi fell silent as Travis reached a high point in his tale, and Trip provided musical ambience with what looked like an old-fashioned harmonica. The whole effect was rather absurd, but Kov, T'Marui and the others were riveted to the spot.

He regarded Hoshi's profile, backlit by the flames of the firepit. A voice in the back of his head wanted to be heard, but he firmly contained it. Nevertheless, he agreed with one particular thought.

Captain Hayes was a bloody fool.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: T'Pol finds important clues to the fate of the Beta Polaris Colonists. She just isn't aware of it yet.**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual pairings: R/S and TnT**

**Please R&R. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Seven**

"This is Area Forty-Seven A," T'Marui said, pointing to an area on the holographic projector. "We will start here. I will take Group Alpha to the north side of the site, T'Illiya will take Group Beta to the south, Commander Mayweather will take Group Gamma to the east, and Lieutenant Commander Archer will take Group Delta to the west. All groups will take preliminary scans and holopictures of their assigned areas. We will all rendezvous back here in three hours. Is that clear?"

There were sounds of affirmation from all four groups, all eager to begin the morning's work. Travis noticed that his Group Gamma was equally split between T'Marui's Vulcans and his science department. He readjusted his scanner, then said, "All right, people. Let's do this."

Area Forty-Seven A was a flat area, with a stone wall bordering it on the east. Travis gestured for Lieutenant Ellen Varianis to take readings on the wall, while he and some of the Vulcans made scans of the general area. He compared the surface scans with the ones he'd taken on _Enterprise_ and nodded to himself.

"It appears that our ancestors took a logical approach to their city plan," commented T'Yalle. The archaeologist's soft tone made him jump in surprise. "This particular set of buildings are situated around a former spring."

Travis managed a nod, but thought, _Damn, I wish they'd quit doing that. _ T'Yalle and the others followed T'Marui's near hero-worship of him, which was beginning to grate on his nerves. The only time any of the Vulcans left him alone was the few times he'd went back to _Enterprise_. Granted, he enjoyed missions like this as a change of pace from his usual duties, but there were more people on _Enterprise_ with more experience in archaelogy than him.

In fact, the constant attention was creeping him out, and it took a lot to creep him out.

Aloud, he said, "Looks like it. You build your settlements near the most available source of water. T'Yalle, just me, or are there several shallow depressions in the ground, here and here?"

She craned her neck to look at his scanner, then replied, "Indeed there are, Commander. These are less than five meters deep."

"Gravesites?"

She paused for a moment before she answered him. "Perhaps. Vulcans still bury their dead, although it is not unusual for the body to be cremated and scattered to the desert winds."

He shivered, despite the stifling heat. "Any bodies would've been long decomposed by now."

"But there would be traces of genetic material that might still be retrieved. It would still be an indicator of the physical make-up of our ancestors." T'Yalle's mouth quirked up in grim humor. "If you are concerned about 'disturbing the souls of the departed', I am willing to take that responsibility."

Travis winced. "Paid attention to the ghost story last night, didn't you."

She didn't smile, but her tone carried a note of amusement. "It was enlightening, Commander. Very well, I will take Sevruk, Sworien and T'Liet. Will that be acceptable?"

"Go ahead. Keep me updated on what you find." Travis turned his attention back to the stone walls, which still had a bluish-green tint.

"Commander, over here!" called Shoshek. The archaeologist waved Travis to his side. "Here is some sort of stone arch leading into the next area. The wall narrows here—" he indicated a passageway, "—as if this was some sort of inner hallway."

"Part of a building," Travis thought aloud. "Some kind of structure spanning Areas Forty-Seven A and Forty-Eight A."

"Indeed. I will scan the section to see if any of its foundation remains."

"Good job, Shoshek." He smiled at him, then left him to do his scans. They determined that a foundation ran deep into Beta Polaris's soil. The building had been of considerable size, but very little of it remained, aside from a few interior walls.

"Archer to Mayweather."

"Mayweather."

"Commander, we've found some stone mosaics on the ground here. I think the west side used to be a courtyard of some sort."

"That's awesome, Lieutenant Commander. Pictures?"

"It's hard to tell; they're incomplete and faded. I'll have to do a more thorough analysis."

"Keep at it, Lieutenant Commander." Travis snapped his communicator shut as Lieutenant Varianis called him to her side.

The three hours seemed like three minutes. Apparently, Doctor T'Marui also felt that their mission was going so well that she agreed to extend the deadline by two more hours. Travis's team decided to gather as much information as possible within the new deadline.

"Commander!" Travis's head snapped up at Varianis's shout. "We've found a stairway!"

"Where?" Travis asked as he, T'Yalle and Shoshek came over to the her side. Varianis pointed towards a tall stone column at one corner of the foundation. An opening had been cut into the column and cleverly concealed in the late afternoon shadows. Travis took a closer look at it; he wouldn't be able to enter it because it was designed for someone much shorter and slimmer than he was.

"How far does this thing go?" he asked.

"As far as the scanner can reach,"T'Yalle answered with a raised eyebrow. "At least fifty meters."

"That's a ways down," Varianis commented, "and it looks like a tight squeeze for most of us."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be able to fit in there," Travis said, eyeing the dark interior with a suspicious expression. "The tallest person would have to be, what, a meter and a half?"

Varianis nodded. "A little over five feet five inches. Whoever they were, they were pretty short."

"It would be logical to assume that this is their method of accessing the lower levels and that there should be other stairways at all corners of this building—"

The ground trembled under their feet. Travis automatically reached out to steady T'Yalle's arm, forgetting the Vulcan taboo on invading personal space. He felt a slight jolt up his arm, as if he'd touched a live current and he jumped. The feeling was quickly forgotten as they all saw a cloud of dust rising on the horizon. Travis did the calculations in his head. The west. Jon Archer's group.

"Archer to Reed!" came Jon's shout over the comm. "We've got injured here!"

"Acknowledged," replied Malcolm Reed's accented voice.

"Ellen, take over," Travis said. "T'Yalle, Shoshek, with me." They took off at a run, both Vulcans rapidly outpacing him with their speed. When they reached Archer, he was sitting on the ground with Lieutenant Cutler hovering over him. Jon waved her to one of the Vulcans leaning against another one of the stone columns.

"What happened?" Doctor T'Marui demanded. She came up from behind Jon and dropped to her knees next to him.

Jon's voice was hoarse with pain and worry. "Lieutenant T'Pol and two others were examining the column. She stepped just inside to take scans of the interior when the ground just went. She's down there with T'Lun and T'Niura. Sonak and his team ended up sliding down an incline directly into one of the lower chambers. Sonak says they're all right, other than some bumps and bruises, but T'Pol hasn't answered any of our hails—"

Travis was immediately on the line with Hoshi Sato on _Enterprise_. The captain immediately ordered scans to locate all of the missing Vulcans and told the transporter room to stand by. The news was not optimistic. "T'Pol and the others are about thirty meters down," Hoshi said. "Their bio signs are pretty strong, but they might still be injured. Chief Raymer's having trouble locking on to them."

Doctor Reed's voice cut in. "Captain, we've reached Sonak and his team. Request permission to beam them to _Enterprise_. We've some injuries that I can't treat properly here."

"Granted, Doctor Reed. Relay your coordinates to the transporter room." Hoshi paused, then addressed Travis again. "Travis, can you and Trip lead a rescue team?"

Travis glanced at Trip Tucker, who was talking rapidly with Doctor T'Marui and Security Officer Sysek. He gestured for Trip to come over and talk with Hoshi. The Armory Officer's face was pinched with worry. "Travis and I can't get down there, Cap'n. The stairways and the passages are too narrow for us. We're gonna need people who're about five-five or shorter. I've got two people here who'll fit, but most of us are taller'n that."

"All right. Travis, I want you to go ahead and bring all of our extra personnel back up to the ship. We've got enough information to analyze for a while. Tell Lieutenant Cutler to stand by...I'm coming down."

"What?" The word was out of Trip's mouth before he could stop it. He wasn't the only one, for he heard a low growl from Doctor Reed's end of the line. Travis nearly managed to get a protest in, but Hoshi cut him off.

"I fit the height requirement; you gentlemen don't, and I need Cutler with me in case I need a medic." Hoshi's voice was firm. "Trip, tell your security personnel to stand by. I'll be there in ten minutes. Sato, out."

Trip sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. "Damn it, woman. Stubborn as hell."

Travis shook his head. He was worried about T'Pol, and now his captain was going to be in danger as well. No wonder Trip was so tense; Doctor Reed wasn't too happy about it either. Maybe...no, though Reed was shorter than average and had a wiry build, he still wouldn't make it down the stairway. Hoshi and Liz were T'Pol's best hope.

Time to take command. Hoshi and the others depended on him. "All right," he shouted over the chaos. "Let's get moving...everyone to the shuttles."

"We will not leave our colleagues behind," Doctor T'Marui, with a dangerous glint to her eyes.

"We don't know if the ground will fall out from under us again," Travis pointed out. "Captain Sato will get them out. Right now, your safety is the most important thing to us. Please, Doctor T'Marui."

She glared at him and for a moment, he worried that she would defy him, but then she nodded abruptly and snapped an order to her colleagues in Vulcan. They obeyed her, though grudgingly, and Travis saw anger deep within their carefully contained looks.

"So much for the smooth missions," Travis muttered to himself, and he heard Trip's soft agreement next to him.

* * *

A fine powder rained down on T'Pol, tickling her nose and eyelids. She opened her eyes to utter darkness. The sharp rocks under her back dug into her spine. Carefully, she moved her body to ease the pain. A quick self-check reassured her there was no permanent damage, save for a few bruises.

It was also utterly silent.

"T'Lun? T'Niura?" she whispered hoarsely. T'Niura was the senior geologist of her group; T'Lun was her apprentice. They had been directly behind her as she had scanned the interior of the stone column, but now she couldn't see or hear them.

"Here," came the response. T'Pol reached for the glowstick on her belt and snapped it. T'Niura's pale face appeared in the cone of blue light. T'Pol frowned as she saw T'Lun's head in T'Niura's lap.

"How is she?"

T'Niura shook her head and replied, "She has a concussion, Ensign. The ceiling is unstable." T'Niura's tone was controlled, but T'Pol heard the worry within it. "We must get T'Lun to the surface, Lieutenant. I do not know how serious her injures are."

T'Pol nodded and slid her communicator out of her belt. "T'Pol to Mayweather. Respond." A constant buzz answered her, so she knew her communicator had been damaged in some way and that also meant that _Enterprise_ would have difficulty in achieving a transporter lock on them.

The senior geologist had managed to activate her own glowstick and cast the light around her. "We are in a passageway, Lieutenant. Here are more of the mosaics that Lieutenant Commander Archer found on the surface."

"Look at the edge of the mosaic; do you see that?" T'Pol brought her glowstick closer to the mosaic; a clear glowing line appeared at its lower edge, extending down the length of the mosaic and the wall itself, disappearing into the darkness. T'Pol eyed the line more closely and was surprised to see _two_ colored lines entwined with each other. One was the green of Vulcan blood, the other the red of Human blood.

"Yes, perhaps it is meant as a directional aid," T'Niura said.

"Perhaps it will lead us to the surface. Let me follow this and discover where it goes. Stay with T'Lun; I will return as quickly as I can with help."

"Be cautious, Lieutenant."

T'Pol ventured forward, one hand holding the glowstick, the other touching the glowing lines on the wall. They were pleasantly smooth and cool, incandescent in the dim shadows. The stone floor became slick underfoot and she was forced to look where she placed her feet.

The mosaics ran in a continuous line along the walls. Their colors shimmered under the light of the glowrod: crimsons and greens, bright golds and silver. The figures appeared to be some kind of deities or spirits, in some kind of heavenly tale. T'Pol paused next to one particular mosaic, one that portrayed some kind of cataclysm. A flock of huge birds hovered in the blue background, over the heads of the figures, claws outstretched. Bright beams of light extended from the birds' "stomachs" to the people, catching them in their grip.

T'Pol frowned and took a closer look at the "birds". _Fascinating. They do not look like organic avians at all...are those actually atmospheric craft? And the beams...possibly transporter beams? Our ancestors _did _possess that technology _. She noted the pointed ears and the upswept eyebrows of the figures in the mosaic.

Again, she thought, _what happened to our ancestors here? _Did they return to Vulcan? Were they forced to abandon the Colony and go elsewhere? Were they wiped out in a natural disaster? She suppressed a pang of sorrow for those lost Vulcans. It was illogical to mourn the deaths of those dead for millennia.

The passageway seemed to close in on her; now the walls were close enough for her to touch with her arms extended. The ceiling had dropped several inches and now the top of her head brushed it. T'Pol closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. There had to be an exit to this passage. T'Lun and T'Niura depended on her to find a way out...

And just like that, the corridor expanded into a huge cavern. She blinked as she cast her glowrod around her. Now the ceiling was lost from view, and the remains of stone walls divided the huge space into sections. T'Pol stood at the entrance to one of those "rooms", which extended horizontally for several meters. The remains of living quarters, with stone pallets and brass candle-holders, and several ancient recording devices scattered on the floor.

Her hand trembled as she touched one of those recording devices. Nothing happened. _Of course, its power source would have been long drained by now. It would be impossible to access its information..._as she thought it, the device crackled, and a beam of light erupted from the screen. A shadow appeared on one of the walls, a hologram of a tall male Vulcan in a strange uniform: black breeches, scarlet and silver tunic. His mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"Who are you?" she murmured.

The holoprojection of the Vulcan faded after several moments, and no amount of adjustment could bring it back. T'Pol had managed to capture a few minutes of it on her scanner, but little more than that. She examined the other recording devices, but none of them came to life.

T'Pol continued to the next chamber, then the next. The whole scene reminded her of old pictures of the tombs of Egyptian pharaohs, those golden coffins surrounded by everyday items they would need in their afterlife. Vulcans didn't hold to the same kind of beliefs, but the objects told T'Pol stories of the Vulcans' lives here:

_a statue of something between a _sehlat _and a Terran badger, engraved with some of the mysterious characters at the bottom. A child's prize possession? A memento of a long-dead pet?_

_a board game, with dice and ivory-colored spheres. Still scattered in the moment of play. Why had the game been abandoned? _

T'Pol quietly took pictures with her scanner, but left the artifacts as they were. T'Marui would be ecstatic, were she here. Commander Mayweather, too. She shook her head as she contemplated the irony of her discovery.

She felt a slight tremble through the walls and the muffled sound of an explosion rang through the cavern. T'Pol glanced upwards as a chunk of stone fell from the ceiling. She dove out of the way just as it landed on the board game, crushing the pieces underneath it.

She turned and ran for the opposite end of the cavern, where the floor sloped toward the surface. T'Pol hoped it would lead her back to the base camp, and help for T'Lun and T'Niura.

* * *

"Watch your step; it's slippery as ice here," warned Liz Cutler. She gripped her scanner with white-knuckled fingers. "They must've had a hard time trying to stop themselves from falling."

Hoshi nodded and crept down the steps. _Steps_ was a misnomer; it was more like a ramp constructed of thin slabs of marble, each one tightly fitted to the ones before and after it. She clung to a metal handrail that ran above and parallel to the ramp. _Crossing a rickety wooden bridge over the Amazon in a stiff breeze was easy compared to this! _

One of Trip's Security officers preceded her, then behind her were Liz, Doctor T'Marui, and the second Security Officer. Travis hadn't been exaggerating about the tight fit; even Hoshi had a difficult time squeezing between the walls. A vision of someone like Travis or Matt Hayes getting himself stuck brought a grim smile to her face.

She took a deep breath and forced her feet to keep going. Yes, enclosed spaces bothered her, but not as much as they used to. In fact, she had faced her fears during her Starfleet training. The isolation pool, where you have to find your way out using your sense of touch and hearing. The Survival Course in the Rocky Mountains that first year, the other Survival Course in Canada's Yukon Territory...She couldn't let her fear paralyze her; as a Captain, her crew depended on her.

So she had trained herself to function in closed spaces. That didn't mean she enjoyed it, though.

Hoshi heard a snort of repressed laughter. It was so unexpected that her head snapped around to find its source. She hadn't been the only one; Liz glanced over her own shoulder with a quizzical look on her face. They both realized it at the same time: Doctor T'Marui was running her fingers over the pictures on the wall with the joy of a child seeing a butterfly for the first time.

"Amazing," T'Marui murmured. "Our ancestors managed to construct a whole society both above--- and underground. Look at these mosaics! The colors are as bright as when they were painted."

Hoshi shook her head at the single-minded monologue. T'Marui had insisted on accompanying the rescue party, but now she didn't seem at all bothered at the possibility of either of her geologists being hurt or dead. The scientist seemed enthralled by the discoveries she was making. Hoshi had seen the type before; it never ceased to amaze and annoy her.

"I'm getting a couple of lifesigns," Liz spoke up. "One of them is pretty faint—"

Another tremor shook them. Hoshi slipped and Liz grabbed her before she began to slide. T'Marui stumbled, her feet going out from under her, and she tumbled between Hoshi and Liz, going down the ramp head over heels.

"T'Marui!" Hoshi yelled. She sat on the ramp—and with a silent apology to the Ship's Quartermaster for what she was about to do to her uniform—pushed herself into a controlled slide after T'Marui. She heard several muttered curses behind her as the others followed her lead.

"Shit," muttered one of the Security guards, echoed by Liz Cutler a minute later as they slid deeper and deeper into the earth. The tunnel split into two branches, then three, then four. Hoshi caught a glimpse of T'Marui desperately clawing at the marble chute as she disappeared into a left-hand tunnel. Hoshi reached out and tried to redirect her forward momentum, but it was no use. She ended up going into the right-hand tunnel.

Hoshi abruptly ended up on her rear at the foot of the ramp. She scrambled out of the way as Liz came to a stop behind her. She heard a string of shouts and curses ahead of her and she took off in that direction.

"Captain Sato!" shouted one of the Vulcans. _T'Niura, one of the geologists_, Hoshi remembered. "Over here!"

Liz immediately dropped to her knees next to T'Lun. After a minute, she looked up at Hoshi. "We have to get her topside, Captain. Now."

Hoshi nodded and directed one of the Security guards to help Liz with T'Lun. "Liz, get T'Lun and T'Niura up to transporter range, then get Phlox to beam you out of here. Where's Lieutenant T'Pol?"

T'Niura shook her head. "She went to look for a way out, but she has not returned."

"We'll find her. Crewman Mason, with me."

"Aye, Captain," the security woman said as they ran further down the passageway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Trip wonders why he's so concerned about T'Pol. T'Pol finds an unexpected treasure, Hoshi discovers an unusual complication, and Travis is tested in his first space battle as Enterprise's commander. I thought that the lack of shields on Enterprise in the canon universe was a BIG mistake (and that grappler, but that's a whole different story), so...I fixed it. Sort of. And a touch from ENT "Minefield". (Mysterious ship?)**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual Pairings: R/S and TnT.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Eight**

Trip tightly reined in his temper as he and Security Officer Sysek made adjustments to the team's hand sensors. T'Pol was missing, possibly injured, and Hoshi was now out of communications range as had been a day and a half since either of them had contacted him. Murphy's Law on Starship Missions was alive and well. He ignored the distinct feeling that T'Pol was in some sort of mortal danger unless he rescued her soon.

He hid his own concern about T'Pol. Granted, he'd barely known the woman for less than a week, but she was part of the _Enterprise_ crew, and therefore her well-being was his responsibility. _She's a Vulcan. She can take care of herself_. The thought hardly reassured him. He'd promised Soval he'd look after her, and now...again, he forced his mind back to the present. What the hell was wrong with him? He needed to focus on his job; distraction could be deadly.

Sysek sealed up the back of the Starfleet-issue sensor. "Try this now."

Trip accepted the sensor and activated it. After a few moments, he nodded in approval. "Yeah, that'll do it. The range's a little shorter, but it's more accurate. We should be able to track the Captain with this."

"And find Lieutenant T'Pol and Doctor T'Marui. I am concerned for their safety."

Trip noticed the odd expression on Sysek's face and realized he'd been lost in thought for several seconds. Again. "Me too. There's no tellin' if they're injured somewhere and can't call for help. If only there was some way for us to squeeze into those tunnels ourselves---"

"Our ancestors lacked the height of modern Vulcans, and thus their living spaces reflected that." Sysek studied his own sensor. "I believe I am receiving a signal moving due west of our position."

"Confirmed." Trip flipped open his communicator. "Tucker to Mayweather."

"Go ahead," came Travis's reply.

"Sysek and I have picked up what looks like the captain's biosign, heading due west of here. How's the quick-and-dirty sensor upgrade going up there?"

Sysek looked askance at him at his turn of phrase, but Travis understood. "I think Lieutenant Commander Archer's catalogued some ten or so new Denobulan curses, but Phlox says we should be able to distinguish Vulcan and Human biosigns more accurately, though we've had to trade off range for that accuracy."

"Yeah. Can't ask for everythin' under the sun. Okay, we're gonna try to locate T'Pol and T'Marui. I'll keep you posted, Travis."

"All right, Trip. Be careful; there may still be aftershocks, so watch where you step."

"Definitely. I'll check in later. Tucker, out." He looked over at the command tent. "Tell your squad to gear up, Sysek---"

The ground trembled beneath his feet; he would have fallen if Sysek hadn't grabbed his arm. Trip heard a soft bang, then a cloud of dust rose from his right, followed by a steady stream of what sounded like...Vulcan curses? Sysek winced and raised an eyebrow, then returned his studious gaze on the electronics in front of him.

"Isn't that T'Yalle?"

Sysek shook his head and answered, "The tremors have destroyed the _shi'vukhut_ of our ancestors. She feels strongly about respect for the dead."

_Shi'vukhut _ meant 'grave'. He understood why T'Yalle was upset, but her emotional display disturbed him. Then again, T'Marui's team wasn't made up of your typical stoic Vulcans. "Yeah, I'd be upset too, but hearin' a Vulcan use that language...my mother would've washed her mouth out with soap."

Sysek hesitated, then admitted in a low voice, "True, T'Marui's scientists are not as reserved as other Vulcans, which is the reason she specifically picked them for this mission."

Trip nodded; he'd suspected there had been something odd about T'Marui and her archaeological team. He recalled walking into the medical tent when she'd been talking to Malcolm, and getting the feeling Malcolm had been in trouble. Combined with T'Les's concerns, Trip kept a close watch on the members of the archaeological team.

"But not you. You were T'Pau's security advisor for decades; I doubt she would've just let you join T'Marui." Sysek flinched, then stared at Trip. Trip only gave him a measured look back. "I've got my own sources of information, Sysek."

Respect and irritation flashed across Sysek's face, then he admitted in a low voice, "I was under orders from Minister T'Pau not to reveal any information that may give our enemies an unfair advantage, Forgive me; I should have told you from the beginning, Lieutenant Commander Tucker, much as I may not have...cherished the fact. The welfare of Vulcan supercedes T'Marui's ambition."

Trip nearly dropped the hydrospanner he'd borrowed from Phlox. He knew how to read between the lines. _Dammit, I _knew _there was something weird about that woman. _ "T'Marui's gonna use her findings here to undermine T'Les and the Vulcan Science Council. She's been schmoozing up to us so we can help her with this dig and as long as Captain Sato doesn't see anything wrong with it---" He shook his head and whistled. "Damn. I hate political manuvering."

Sysek's eyebrows climbed higher and higher; he understood the concept of 'schmoozing', if not the exact term. "T'Marui is coldly logical in her plan...she has taken care to collect as much data as she can to support her theories. Even T'Les and V'Lar will not be able to argue against her."

"She's found a potential landmine here on Beta Polaris, right? What is so volatile that it's got T'Les and V'Lar so jumpy?"

Sysek was about to answer, when Doctor Kov, Jon Archer and Malcolm Reed approached them. All three were prepared for a hike through the jungle, and Malcolm and Kov each carried his field kit. Trip was pleasantly surprised at the doctor's willingness to tough it out, but the man had spent the better part of the past eight years on Vulcan, so it was a welcome surprise.

"This conversation isn't over, Sysek, not by a long shot."

Sysek nodded. "Understood, Lieutenant Commander."

Trip nodded at the trio and handed each man a modified sensor. "Malcolm, Kov, the one you two've got is specifically geared towards Vulcan biosigns. If T'Pol and T'Marui are anywhere within an eight-kilometer radius, you should be able to pick 'em up."

Malcolm nodded, although he gave Trip a knowing look. "Thank you."

Trip exchanged a casual salute with Sysek and said in his normal tone, "All right, let's move out."

* * *

T'Pol made her way through another large cavern, this one much like the countless others she'd seen. She suspected that there had been two different societies on Beta Polaris, one who lived above-ground, the other here in the caverns. The artifacts indicated a thriving Vulcan community, complete with a set of schoolrooms and even an infirmary of some sort. Why would some live in the dark, while others live in the light?

_Was it a matter of choice or other factors?_ T'Pol made sure to record images on her PADD as she jotted down notes. If she was an exo-archaeologist like T'Marui, she would have been ecstatic. For the first time, she understood the allure of the past and the questions that begged to be answered.

She had no idea how long she'd been down here; it could have been days, for all she knew. Faint aftershocks rumbled through the walls and each one renewed her fear of another cave-in.

The ground under her feet began to slope upward and she emerged out into a brilliant sunset. She shaded her eyes with her hand until they adjusted to the light. Somehow, she'd ended up at the top of a flight of marble stairs leading down into a valley. A dusty, broken-down boulevard ran through the middle of the valley, with the remnants of stone buildings on either side.

It reminded her of the layout of an ancient Incan city on Earth; the similarities were too striking to ignore. T'Pol noted how logical it was to use every available square centimeter of land in the mountain valley for habitation. In that sense, Humans and Vulcans were quite similar.

_Shangri-La. She'd studied philosophy during her sojourn at Mount Seleya, and the Human story of a golden city both fascinated and repulsed her. A mythical city of peace. Little wonder no one had been able to find it, if it had actually existed---_

_Wait. Is that a torch of some sort? _T'Pol squinted in the distance at the bright beacon floating between the ruined walls. Someone was out there, perhaps the members of the archaeological team. She carefully climbed her way down the stairs until she reached level ground. Debris littered the boulevard, gaping potholes marked every few meters and wide cracks ran in uneven trails. T'Pol took the same care in navigating the road; in the gloom, it would be easy to twist an ankle or break a bone.

A cool wind blew over her and she shivered in its wake. Despite herself, she thought about Commander Mayweather's ghost stories. _Vulcans do not believe in ghosts_, she admonished herself, but the spirits of the Lost Colonists seemed to linger in the ruined buildings.

"T'Pol? Is that you?"

"Doctor T'Marui?" T'Pol croaked. She turned the corner and found T'Marui sitting on a pile of stones, her scientific equipment arrayed all around her. T'Marui's tunic was torn in places, and a bruise covered the left side of her face, but there was a look of flinty determination in T'Marui's eyes, a gleam of triumph. Then she took a deep breath, and T'Pol saw the utter exhaustion mixed with the triumph.

"Welcome to Daha'Kahr," T'Marui said, indicating the ruins with a hand. "This was the original Vulcan settlement here on Beta Polaris."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow as she glanced around her. "Daha'Kahr? Vulcan history states that Daha'Kahr was destroyed when the original Colonists disappeared."

"Vulcan history postulatesDaha'Kahr was destroyed. Assumed. It appears that our historians erred in their assumptions."

T'Pol's lips thinned at her words. "It appears so."

"This is the proof I have spent my life searching for, T'Pol. Your mother and the others deny they exist. They want to deny the past...the truth! They prefer the lie, but now they cannot hide behind the lies!"

"What are you talking about? What lies?"

"The lies they have been telling every Vulcan child for the past several _thousand _years, T'Pol!" T'Marui's eyes were glassy with shock; she must have hit her head underground and was suffering from a concussion. "The ones who ventured into the stars, they went out to explore the galaxy, they are out there, just waiting to be rediscovered!"

T'Pol shook her head and placed a gentle hand on T'Marui's shoulder. "You are not thinking logically, Doctor. Our ancestors are dead, and have been for millennia."

The scientist blinked, then flushed green. "Forgive me; I did not know what I am saying. I emerged from atop the temple steps like you did, just as the sun began to set. In my haste, I stumbled and acquired this bruise."

"It is quite substantial," T'Pol said as she ran her scanner over the injury. "You should be in Sickbay."

T'Marui shook her head and replied, "My communicator was damaged in the earthquake. I had no way of contacting your ship."

She nodded and flipped open her communicator. "T'Pol to _Enterprise_. Captain Sato, Commander Mayweather, please respond." There was no answer, not even static, so she tucked the device away in the pocket of her jacket. " I do not recall Commander Mayweather mentioning this place when he scanned the planet."

"He might not have known. The mountains are a natural barrier." She managed a weak shake of her head. "I decided to make good use of my time, as best as I can." T'Marui pointed to several of the artifacts, including the recording device that had shown the holopicture.

"It seems that we both had similar thoughts," T'Pol mused, as she tapped her PADD.

T'Marui's eyes gleamed with that dangerous light. "_Very _good. I would be interested to see what you have found."

A crackling noise startled both women. T'Pol reached for a sharp piece of concrete, tested its weight in her hand, and held it ready. "We must find shelter, Doctor. The temperature is dropping rapidly."

"Of course." T'Marui unfolded herself from her perch and stood on shaky legs. "I am afraid my night vision has diminished with time, but I will help as much as I can."

"This way. It seems that the structure over there has survived intact." T'Pol helped her to the only remaining building with a roof. Her mind was already occupied with thoughts of survival, so she missed the self-satisfied expression on T'Marui's face.

* * *

"It's a virtual city down here," Crewman Mason said, as she swept the beam from her flashlight on the various items in the caverns. "Seems like the Colonists spent a lot of their time underground."

Hoshi nodded. "Maybe they spent their winters down here, or took shelter from bad weather."

"Maybe, but it looks like at least some of them lived here on a permanent basis." Mason knelt and touched the floor. "The dust's been disturbed. Either Lieutenant T'Pol or Doctor T'Marui went through here, or both."

"Let's keep going, Crewman. There's got to be a way out of here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hoshi shivered as the temperature dropped several degrees. Then she realized the floor sloped upward towards the surface and abruptly, she found herself just outside the entrance to a cave. It was sunset, but enough light remained to illuminate the gaping crater several meters away from her feet. The grass around it had been burned to gray powder long ago, and any trace of life was gone. Mason frowned at the sight, then jumped as her boot crunched on something substantial that rolled away, stopping in front of Hoshi.

A Humanoid skull, and from the look of it, it was definitely more recent than the remains of the Lost Colonists.

"It looks like we aren't the only ones who discovered Beta Polaris," Hoshi said in a hushed voice. There was no reason to be quiet, but the air carried a hint of solemn sadness on the wind.

"Yes, ma'am," Mason said, just as quietly. She swept the area with her scanner and added, "I'm reading debris scattered for at least half a dozen kilometers in every direction. Tritanium, deuternium, steel...I think we've stumbled over a crash site, ma'am."

"Recent?"

"I'd say between twenty-five and thirty-five years ago. The data's consistent with the materials used in Vulcan ring ships."

"I don't recall High Minister V'Lar or Doctor T'Les mention anything about losing any ships on their initial survey of Beta Polaris." Hoshi walked up to the edge of the crater and saw a pile of twisted metal at the bottom of it, with other stray bits of debris scattered around it. It was impossible to tell what kind of ship it had been, ring ship, shuttlecraft or otherwise.

"There's a path that's been cut through the brush, heading towards those mountains. It could've been made by any survivors of the crash."

"Any chance those survivors might be still alive?"

Mason shook her head. "No way to tell, Captain, but the mountains are blocking my sensor readings. If there are any left, they're hidden pretty well."

Hoshi nodded and flipped her communicator open. After a few moments, she shook her head. "Still nothing. If the mountains are interfering with sensors, they're messing up communications as well." She judged the shadows of the dying sun. "We should get some rest and follow the trail in the morning. It's too dangerous to do it in the dark."

Mason sounded relieved. "I heartily agree, ma'am."

She gave the Security officer a sideways glance. "Something humorous, Crewman?"

"No offense, ma'am, but you're the first captain I've been assigned to , who believes in some prudence on Away missions."

"It tends to prolong your life expectancy by a few days," Hoshi said dryly. "Thank you, Crewman."

"You're welcome, Captain."

* * *

"Commander, we have a ship approaching at full impulse."

"What?" Travis frowned at Jon and pushed the comm button on Hoshi's Ready Room desk. "I'm on my way out, Lieutenant Trace."

"I don't recall the Vulcans sending any more ships here," Jon commented.

"We haven't," T'Nu said flatly, as they made their way to the doors. The other Vulcans had made the sociologist the _de facto_ leader of the expedition after T'Marui's disappearance. As they came out onto the bridge, she stopped so abruptly that Trip ran into her.

"What's wrong?" Jon demanded.

They gazed at the ship on the screen: all boxy angles and triangular points, adorned by multicolored lights that glittered like poisonous jewels. It reminded Travis of a massive raptor bird in flight, and just as intimidating.

"Lieutenant Trace, do we have an identification?" Travis asked, his normally friendly voice as cold as ice.

"No, sir." replied Trace, who was Trip's second-in-command. He swiftly moved back to the Tactical station as Travis reclaimed the center chair. "No matches in the Starfleet or Vulcan databases."

"Lieutenant Commander Archer, open a channel. Lieutenant Trace, activate defense systems and call yellow alert. T'Nu, I might need your assistance, so I'd like you to stay on the bridge."

She nodded. "Of course, Commander. I will stay as long as necessary."

Travis and Jon exchanged glances and Travis mouthed, _What's _that _all about? _Jon only shook his head, mouthed back, _I don't know, _and turned his attention back to his comm board. "Channel open," Jon reported.

"This is Commander Travis Mayweather of the _Enterprise_," Travis began, but a harsh voice interrupted him in a different language. Jon started in surprise; T'Nu's eyebrow shot up to her hairline. The bridge crew didn't understand the words, but the gist of it was obvious: _Where is T'Marui_?

Trace's voice went up in alarm. "I'm reading an energy buildup on their port bow—"

Travis quickly made his decision. "Red alert, raise shields, Lieutenant. Ready phase cannons and photonic torpedoes---" An abrupt jolt shook the Bridge as the scarlet alert lights darkened the bridge. "Damage report!"

"Shields are down, three percent. Minimal damage so far."

Travis smiled grimly and mentally thanked Admiral Max Forrest, Admiral Henry Archer and Captain A.G. Robinson on their insistent requests for energy shields for _Enterprise _and _Columbia_, instead of just the ablative hull plating that the Starfleet brass was willing to afford. That so-called "expensive indulgence" was going to repay itself in lives and equipment saved.

"Phlox to Bridge. The new shielding is holding. Remind me to send a thank-you note to Admiral Archer and Captain Robinson."

"Let me add my own thanks before you send it off, Commander." A second volley of weapons fire punctuated Travis's words. "Full spread of photonic torpedoes, Lieutenant Trace, wide dispersal. Fire."

Trace nodded and punched the button on his console. "Torpedoes away."

The torpedo barrage splashed brightly against the other ship's shields. To everyone's surprise, it reversed course and began backing away from _Enterprise. _Moments later, it shimmered and appeared to glow before it simply vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Travis shouted.

"Nothing on sensors, Commander. They're gone." Trace sounded as frustrated as Travis felt.

"Damn. I want a full damage report and sensor analysis of...whoever that was." _Raiders? Claim jumpers? Treasure hunters? _As a Boomer, he unfortunately had the unsavory experience of dealing with all three, and considering how valuable Beta Polaris's secrets were, it was a distinct possibility.

The captain was not going to like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: This chapter focuses heavily on T'Pol and the beginnings of the TnT relationship.**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual pairings: R/S, TnT**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Nine**

T'Pol kept watch throughout the long night, and her concerns about T'Marui's condition increased. The scientist tossed and turned in her sleep, muttering about the Lost Colonists and those who wandered the stars. T'Marui muttered a word under her breath, _lanka-gar_, a bird. Not just any bird; a night-flier, a nocturnal predator. T'Pol paged through her PADD until she found the image of the underground mosaic of the "birds" taking Vulcans into the skies.

The more she gazed at it, the more she wondered if this was not just a creative interpretation of a mythical story. The logical part of her mind said, _You have found no proof of it. All you have is a work of art and the ramblings of an injured woman. _

The aftershocks rocked the valley and sent showers of loose rock and gravel on her head. The roof over them held, but T'Pol resolved to move T'Marui to a safer location at first light. She switched off the PADD and unfolded herself from her cross-legged position. Slowly, she went through her stretching and limbering exercises to restore the blood flow to her extremities.

_A more logical explanation would be that the Colonists fell victim to a massive earthquake, she reasoned. It took them unawares---hence the interruption of normal daily activities in the underground city. _It happened so quickly that they had no time to prepare for the outcome. Yes, that was the more likely explanation, and the simplest. Occam's Razor. T'Pol felt a stab of pity for T'Marui and her misguided beliefs; over four decades of work to prove a dream.

She finished her exercises, then checked T'Marui, who was still asleep. Quietly, she retrieved her canteen and T'Marui's and went out for water. A cool stream ran close to Daha'Kahr and spanned the floor of the valley. T'Pol had found it during her vigil, much to her relief. It only confirmed to her the wisdom of her ancestors and their courage to survive.

T'Pol bent and filled the canteens, then a flash of silver caught her eye. _What is that? _She followed the gleam of metal through a copse of trees. A trench about three meters deep branched off from the stream, the bottom of it damp with mud, but there was no water within it now. This trench was lined with stones in a rough checkerboard pattern.

_An aqueduct? _It made sense; the Lost Colonists would have to find a way to transport water over long distances to their settlements. T'Pol frowned as she saw the remnant of a camp at the edge of the aqueduct. Cooking implements were scattered around a rough firepit, the skeleton of what looked like an emergency shelter had long collapsed onto the ground. No one had lived here for some time now.

Her foot crunched on gravel as she approached the camp. A quick examination revealed that whatever calamity that befell the refugees was swift and brutal. Her scanner showed trace particles of blackened food in the pots and scorch marks on the remains of the shelter. More ancient storage devices lay haphazardly at the edge of the camp, but they were damaged beyond repair.

"Who were you?" she whispered. "Why did you come here to Beta Polaris? Was it an accident, or were you trying to unlock its secrets as well?"

_T'Pol, come back. I need you._

She stiffened at the mental voice._ T'Marui? I am coming. _She turned and headed back to Daha'Kahr, picking her way carefully through the brush. Now that she could see in the morning light, she noticed details about the buildings that she had missed the night before. Many of the crumbling walls bore similar scorch marks. Unlike the underground city, Daha'Kahr had been close to completely gutted, its treasures carried off by rough hands. T'Pol stifled another surge of sadness at the irreparable loss.

_Control your emotions, T'Pol! Initiate level one of thy kolinahr discipline! _She flinched at the sound of High Priestess T'Lya's stern rebuke, as if T'Lya was there with her. T'Pol closed her eyes and concentrated to keep the emotions at bay. The rising tide within her began to ebb and the conflicting impulses faded. She opened her eyes and felt the cool touch of logic once more.

"T'Pol, I see you went for water?" T'Marui rasped. Her face was tinged with green, with a slightly darker shade of emerald around her lips. Her hands clenched and unclenched involuntarily, as if she was staving off the inevitable.

Alarmed, T'Pol dropped to her knees next to T'Marui and ran her scanner over the scientist. "Your injury is worsening, T'Marui. We must find help."

"Go...try to contact your ship and the others. Leave me here."

"No, I refuse to leave you here to die."

T'Marui managed a smile. "T'Pol, I have found what I have spent my entire life searching for. I have found proof of the existence of our Ancestors and their eventual fate. I am sure you and your captain will relay our findings to your mother and V'Lar."

"It would have more meaning coming from the discoverer herself."

"No, it wouldn't---" A spate of coughing interrupted T'Marui's words, and T'Pol held on to her until the racking shudders faded. Her eyes drifted shut, then snapped open, blazing with the desperate determination of a dying woman. "T'Pol, help me...at least, stem the pain. I am too weak for a healing trance, now, but I refuse to go mad like a_le'matya _in mating season! Please...do this for me."

T'Pol hesitated; what T'Marui wanted involved a mind meld, the brief joining of thoughts. She felt an unspeakable chill go through her at the prospect. Again, T'Lya's voice reminded her,_ A Vulcan does not meld indiscriminately. Thy bondmate Koss desires a closer bond with thou, but only if thou allow it. He does not have the right to force himself on thy mind._

"I will not invade your thoughts, T'Pol. I may be unlike your typical Vulcan, but I will not impose myself upon you. No matter what your mother may believe of me, I do believe in the ethics of the mind disciplines."

She nodded. "Very well. I will try to help ease your pain."

T'Marui smiled slightly. "Thank you, T'Pol. I will be forever in your debt."

T'Pol gently guided T'Marui's hand to her face as she found the corresponding psi points on T'Marui's face. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts..." She sought comfort in the words of the ritual. "Breathe through the pain, allow it to lift from your mind and body, make your soul at peace from it, you no longer feel the pain..."

She felt a stab of agony slice through her, then it eased as she helped T'Marui raise a barrier between herself and the agony of her injury. There was little else T'Pol could do; even if they were miraculously transported to Doctor Reed's Sickbay, Malcolm could only ease her suffering, like T'Pol was doing now. Despite herself, she felt a thin thread of regret, that such a brilliant mind like T'Marui's would be lost.

And even as she formed the thought, she felt T'Marui's presence slacken, as if the scientist was already fading away. T'Pol grew alarmed as the protective barriers around her consciousness weaken as well, despite her best efforts.

And a lifetime of memories and sensations rushed into her, dazzling her with their intensity.

* * *

Shi'Kahr. The Vulcan Science Academy. T'Pol sat in a darkened auditorium with about a hundred other Vulcans. A spotlight came up on the sole person on the stage: T'Marui. She turned to her holoprojector and began her lecture. _A Comparative Examination of the Lost Colonist to the Modern Vulcan. _As she talked, T'Pol felt the rising tension of the audience all around her. It swirled around her, smothered her, but kept in check by the strongest of shields. After the lecture, T'Marui invited questions from the audience. The voices around her babbled incoherently, angrily, and T'Marui grabbed her materials and left the stage.

T'Pol rose and went to the side exit. T'Marui stood there, waiting, her face a terrible mask. Her voice came unbidden, and T'Pol realized she was reliving one of T'Marui's memories.

"Are you unharmed, T'Marui?" T'Pol asked.

"Those fools," T'Marui said flatly. "Even when I attempt to show my work in a 'logical' fashion, they refuse to even entertain the possibilities. And they call us emotional?"

And T'Pol's words came out of their own accord. "They are saddled with decades of misconception. We cannot overturn that in a single day. You planted the seeds of doubt among them. Give the seeds time to sprout."

Then T'Pol found herself in a large room with a round table in the center. Harsh Vulcan sunlight streamed through the windows. Doctor T'Les, High Minister V'Lar and Security Minister T'Pau sat on one side of the table. T'Pol glanced to the side and saw T'Marui, dressed in plain robes. _She does not wear any sign of her rank or position in the Academy_. The thought put a lump in her throat.

"T'Marui, daughter of Stranek and T'Hel, the Vulcan Science Academy and the High Command have decided on your case," said V'Lar. Cold impassivity shone in the minister's eyes. "We cannot reinstate your position at this time. It has been determined that your work has caused controversy among the members, to the point as where productivity has been decreased."

T'Marui's mouth twitched. "Is that not the goal of science? To discover the answers of the universe? To form theories to be debated and tested among the members?"

"Yes, but the Science Academy deals with facts not fiction_, _T'Marui," T'Les said.

"I have submitted my 'facts', T'Les—"

"Which are unsubstantiated, T'Marui. We cannot prove any of your theories and suppositions."

"Because you do not bother to try."

V'Lar took control of the situation before it degenerated into bickering. "My apologies, T'Marui, but our decision stands."

The blatant arrogance of her mother and V'Lar, her godmother, appalled T'Pol. Intellectually, she understood their reasoning behind their decision, but the incident revealed the darker side of politics within the Vulcan Science Academy. The general belief that Vulcans had no emotions was a carefully crafted misconception; T'Pol had spent three months at Mount Seleya learning to control hers.

She'd been the victim of similar manipulation at the Vulcan Ship and Operations, which was the real reason why she had left that Ministry. T'Pol thought, _They are scared, they know that this is the truth. How can we get them to accept the truth?_

_Yes, how? _T'Marui's voice echoed.

Images blurred past T'Pol, too quickly for her to make sense of it, but he heard T'Marui's thoughts in his mind. She had worked slowly over the decades, consulting with other Vulcans not connected with the Academy and off-world sources. Refining and testing their theories. TMarui held debates, roundtables, and talks with her former students. Convincing a new generation to open their minds.

T'Marui and others went to outside financiers and convinced them to fund expeditions. Others offered ships and resources for deep-space assignments. There were those in V'Lar's government who were dissatisfied with her absolute suppression of any "extraneous information". Word was spread through veiled communiques and secret meetings.

Then the discovery of Beta Polaris. T'Marui seized the opportunity and made good on those favors she'd acquired from the government. The _Enterprise_. Doctor T'Les's daughter volunteered for the mission, as well as the Human doctor, Reed. To T'Marui's utter delight, the unexpected manipulation of the ship's rosters also brought Lieutenant Commander Tucker, Commander Mayweather and former Diplomat Jonathan Archer to the _Enterprise _crew. This was the sign T'Marui was waiting for.

Again, T'Pol felt a stab of regret that T'Marui would not be able to redeem herself in the eyes of the Vulcan Science Academy. In response, the memories around her faded away into a blank white space, and T'Marui stood across from her.

"I cannot stay," T'Marui said with genuine regret in her voice. "I am sorry."

T'Pol tried to control her breathing, but it still came out in ragged gasps. "You promised not to invade my mind---"

"It was uncontrollable, T'Pol. The moment my body ceased to function, the barriers around my mind failed as well. It was not my intention to do this to you." The slight smile vanished. "My body is dead, but you now possess every iota of information I have gathered over my lifetime. My memories, my intentions. Search them now...my goal is to save Vulcan's future by preserving our past."

"But---" T'Pol's eyes widened. "You transferred your _katra_ to me?"

"In a matter of speaking, but it is not a true transfer. My essence will not take up residence in your head, T'Pol." T'Marui smiled wryly. "I will not float around and whisper in your ear like Commander Maywether's ghosts. My work here is finished and I go to my rest in peace."

"Why did you show me these...memories?"

"Because you alone would understand them, and why I did the things I had to do. You and I are kindred spirits. We share some aspects in common." T;Marui glanced over her shoulder at some unseen summons. "When the time is correct, T'Pol, you will remember what I have given you, and act accordingly. Now, I must go, and you must return to the outside world. Forget now, but you will remember again."

"Wait---" T'Pol reached for her, but the space around T'Marui brightened to blinding intensity, and she was gone. Gradually, she became aware of a voice calling her name. A male voice, with an incomprehensible drawl.

"T'Pol! T'Pol! Dammit, she isn't breathing!"

"Her body is in shock," came the grim voice of the Vulcan doctor. _Kov, _T'Pol remembered his name. "If she was in mental contact with Doctor T'Marui when T'Marui died---"

"Breathe for her, Trip. Kov, I will need your assistance."

She felt her physical body being laid gently flat, and her mind registered the edge of Trip Tucker's panic. _Sorry about this, Darlin'. I know Vulcans hate to be touched, but it's necessary._

_I understand. Do what you must. _T'Pol's mind hardly registered the fact that neither had spoken aloud. She felt his mouth on hers, breathing oxygen into her lungs, but she was a detached observer. T'Marui had gone on a different path, and soon she must follow...

_Oh, no you _don't_! We need you _here_, T'Pol! A whole bunch of us promised your mom and Soval that we'd look out for you and I aim to _keep_ that promise!_

The burst of intense emotion startled her. Dazed, she thought, _Why? Why am I so important to you? You hardly know me..._

There was a hint of hesitation, then he admitted, _Well, I guess I need someone to make sure I don't run off and do something stupid and illogical. _

Her mind-voice laughed despite herself, and she felt his surprise. _I suppose I should assist in that worthy endeavor, then._

He gaped, then _Wait a minute. You...you just teased me? What the..._

T'Pol drifted off into a deep, healing sleep, wondering how often he was left at a loss for words.

* * *

"What the---" Trip felt light-headed, his thoughts in a confused muddle. He could have sworn he'd heard T'Pol talking to him, but that wasn't possible, she was unconscious. He felt Malcolm's hand on his shoulder.

"You can ease up, Lieutenant Commander. We've stabilized her condition, but we need a way to transport her up to _Enterprise._"

The authority in Malcolm's voice was a splash of cold reality that cleared his head. Trip took a deep breath and glanced sideways at Kov. The doctor shook his head, sorrowful, and closed T'Marui's eyes. "We have come too late. She is gone."

"I'm sorry, Kov." Trip winced. The other Vulcan members of the expedition were gathered nearby, and although Trip was hardly a mind-reader, he could feel the regret and sorrow rolling off them in waves. He caught Malcolm's raised eyebrow and knew the doctor could also feel it.

"It was as if they knew T'Marui and T'Pol were in trouble. They wouldn't let a bunch of mountains stand in their way between them and their leader." Trip winced again, this time as a muscle in his calf twinged in strain. They'd hiked through most of the night to get to this valley; only the consideration of the Human security and mediccal teams had convinced the Vulcans to stop briefly for a rest.

"Indeed," Malcolm said in a low tone. "They have---they had the utmost repect for T'Marui."

Sysek rounded the corner with three of his men. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of T'Pol still lying in Trip's lap, but chose not to comment on that. "Lieutenant Commander Tucker, there is something you should see."

"What is it?" Trip gently extricated himself from being T'Pol's pillow and managed to get back on his feet.

"It is a disturbing sight, one that has me quite concerned for the safety of the expedition."

If Sysek had reason for concern, then it was important. "All right, lead the way, Sysek. Malcolm, you're with me. Kov, stay with T'Pol. T'Rhis, Crewman Foster, Ensign Welsh, defense perimeter. Try to contact _Enterprise _or the captain."

The group acknowledged his order and scattered to their assigned duties. Trip exchanged a grim look with Malcolm as they followed Sysek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: The Enterprise crew realizes that they haven't been told the whole story. Trip and Company stumble over a clue, while Travis must keep the ship in one piece and Jon uses his skills as Resident Diplomat to defuse a situation.**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual pairings: R/S and TnT**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Ten**

Travis Mayweather sighed as he paced the upper deck of the Bridge. He hadn't heard from Captain Sato or Lieutenant Commander Tucker; although Trip still had another hour to go before his formal check-in, Travis had heard stories of how he seemed to attract trouble wherever he went. According to Jon Archer, Trip always managed to get out of it unscathed.

He looked up at Lieutenant Bryan Trace at the Tactical Station and Ensign Murdo at the Comm station. Both men shook their heads simulataneously. Travis sighed and resumed his pacing. One part of him was relieved that the Bridge crew was adapting to a routine, another part of him worried about the captain. He should have never let her lead the rescue team underground after an earthquake. He...

_Don't second-guess yourself. She would have overrode any of your objections. Captain Hayes warned you about how stubborn she could be. _An involuntary smile quirked his lips. Matt Hayes knew Hoshi Sato better than anyone else, so if he called her stubborn...

There was a flurry of activity at the Tactical station, then Lieutenant Trace said, "Commander, we have a Vulcan destroyer on approach. It's the _S'tranek_."

Travis frowned. "What's a Vulcan destroyer doing here? Ensign Murdo?"

"They haven't hailed us yet, sir."

"Wake up Lieutenant Commander Archer and get him up here. Lieutenant Trace, call yellow alert."

Three minutes later, Jon Archer rushed onto the Bridge, one hand still attaching the pips to his collar. Ensign Murdo moved to relinquish the comm station to him, but Travis indicated Murdo to stay where he was. "I might need you as a diplomat, Lieutenant Commander," Travis told Jon. "That's the _S'tranek_ out there."

Jon frowned in confusion. "The _S'tranek? _That's Captain V'Krus's ship. He's a hard-liner from the Vulcan High Command, one of Minister Soultek's supporters. He was against the expedition in the first place."

Travis made his way to the command chair and sat down, as Jon came up on his right. "Something must've happened on Vulcan if they sent him here. Ensign Murdo, hail the _S'tranek_."

"Yes, sir." Murdo worked his board, then nodded. "They're responding."

The viewscreen lit up with the image of the _S'tranek_'s Bridge. The Vulcan commander gazed at Travis with an impassive expression. Travis got up from the command chair and met the hostile gaze; Jon Archer stood ready to back him up if necessary. His presence seemed to put a check on the Vulcan commander's behavior, for the Vulcan managed to keep his tone civil.

"I was expecting Captain Sato. To whom am I speaking?"

The abrupt question surprised Travis, and judging from Jon's scowl, it was rude as hell. Travis kept a neutral tone. "I'm Commander Travis Mayweather, First Officer. Captain Sato is on the surface of Beta Polaris, and I'm in command while she's there. Can I help you, Captain?"

V'Krus glowered at him, but he grudgingly replied, "We are under strict orders to retrieve Doctor T'Marui alive and to confiscate any information in her possession. This is an internal Vulcan matter, Commander Mayweather. Once you have recovered Lieutenant T'Pol, your obligation to us is finished."

Both of Travis's eyebrows shot up at the matter-of-fact tone. "Indeed?" he asked in a frosty tone. "Under whose orders?"

The commander raised an eyebrow. "Vulcan High Command's Minister Soultek has relayed his permission through Ambassador Soval I have my orders, Commander."

Jon's eyes suddenly lit up in a "putting-it-all-together" sort of look. He addressed V'Krus in Vulcan.. "This...information contains...highly sensitive material, doesn't it?"

He nodded slightly in confirmation. "More than you realize, Diplomat Archer."Jon noticed that the commander had pointedly ignored his new Starfleet rank. "Ambassador Soval has the utmost confidence in you, but you must understand...there are issues that must remain uniquely Vulcan."

Jon nodded slowly. "Indeed. I see your point."

"I am gratified that you do. Please let us take care of our affairs in our own way." V'Krus switched back to Standard; his demeanor changed into one of wary respect. "Commander Mayweather, I understand you are following orders issued by your Starfleet and the Vulcan Council. I will relay a copy of ours to Diplomat Archer; they are quite specific. _S'tranek_, out." His image vanished.

Travis scowled, his dark eyes flashing. "Why do I get the distinct feeling we've been told to back off?"

"Because we have." Jon's stony expression didn't change. "Once we rescue T'Pol, the Vulcans consider our part in this affair over."

"You've got to be kidding."

"They want to take care of T'Marui in their own way and their own time and they don't want us to interfere with that." Jon glanced at Travis, the corners of his mouth turned down grimly. "Captain V'Krus is correct; T'Marui is a Vulcan citizen and not a member of Starfleet. If her work is considered a threat to Vulcan sovereignty, the situation becomes a High Command matter, not a Science Academy one."

"But can they actually go in and take over like that?"

"Not usually, which is why I want to see those orders. V'Krus is honorable, if unbending in his beliefs. And I need to talk to Soval; he would have never agreed to something like this without a damn good reason."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant Commander. I'm as concerned about this as you are---"

"Commander Mayweather!" Lieutenant Trace shouted from Tactical. "Our mystery ship is back!"

Travis's head snapped toward the viewscreen as the unknown ship coalesced into existence in front of them. He wasted no time as he sat in the command chair. "Red alert, raise the shields."

Trace nodded. "They've powered up weapons, Commander. The _S'tranek _is responding. They're targeting the winged ship's engines!"

Jon had reclaimed the comm station from Ensign Murdo. "V'Krus is issuing an order to stand down or be destroyed. No response."

The strange bird-like ship lashed out a split second before the _S'tranek _did. The energy beams struck the Vulcan ship, causing its shields to short out for a brief moment._ S'tranek _'s reply was just as spectacular.

"Direct hit on the winged ship's engines. They're coming around in an arc."

A jolt shook the bridge, nearly shaking Travis out of his chair. "What was that?"

Commander Phlox's voice filtered from below decks. "Some sort of energy pulse is interfering with the shield generators. Compensating now."

Trace's alarmed tone overlapped Phlox's report. "Commander---"

"I see it," said Travis. "Ensign Dougherty, Z-minus twenty degrees. New heading, one-seven-zero mark two."

"Aye, sir," Doughtery replied.

_Enterprise _dropped gracefully out of the way between the two combatants. Now that the winged ship couldn't hide behind _Enterprise_, it fired at the _S'tranek _as the destroyer went past. Their port nacelle flashed crimson and began trailing sparks.

"Direct hit on _S'tranek's _port nacelle. Their speed is dropping...warp's gone, they're switching to impulse." Lieutenant Trace squinted at his scanner. "The winged ship is going around for another pass."

"How long before we can intercept them?" Travis asked.

"One minute, fifteen seconds."

"Target their engines, Lieutenant Trace."

"Aye, sir." Trace scowled and added, "I'm having trouble getting a lock."

"Best guess, Bryan. Fire."

The phase cannons missed its target as it shot past, but it didn't turn to fire back at _Enterprise_. Instead, it arced again and attacked the _S'tranek_ with a fiery laser barrage. The destroyer's shields brightened, but held.

Phlox's voice echoed again from the speakers. "Commander, I'm still reading fluctuations in the shield generator. I need a few more moments to compensate." Suddenly, the Denobulan's tone rose sharply. "I have a problem."

"What's wrong, Phlox?" demanded Travis.

"I'm getting interference---"

Lieutenant Trace shouted, "Torpedoes, twelve-hundred meters---"

"Hang on everyone!" yelled Ensign Dougherty. Travis braced himself for the impact...but the torpedoes missed _Enterprise_ by a few thousand meters to port and struck the _S'tranek_ instead. The destroyer buckled under the blast, heavily damaged. The winged ship arced away and vanished again.

"Damage report!" Travis called hoarsely, hoping someone could manage to do it.

Trace nodded at the information on his board and replied, "Minor damage on Decks C,D and E. No injuries, no fatalities."

Phlox added from Engineering, "The shield generators are back to one-hundred percent, Commander. Whatever was interfering with their output has vanished."

Travis blew out a relieved sigh. "Good. Stand by, Phlox...we might have to provide some aid to a Vulcan destroyer that decided to drop by. They got the worst of the attack."

"Acknowledged, Commander, I'll have repair teams standing by."

"Commander...the _S'tranek_'s taken moderate damage," Trace reported. "Their shields and warp drive are down."

Jon glanced over his shoulder. "Captain V'Krus insists they can handle the damage themselves."

Travis snorted and shook his head. "I'm sure they can. Lieutenant Commander Archer, tell them that we are willing to assist if they need it, but we'll respect their , start analyzing the sensor readouts of the attack. See if you can identify what was interfering with our shield generators. If our unwelcome friends have some sort of secret weapon they can use against us---"

Trace nodded grimly. "I'm on it, Commander. Why did they attack the _S'tranek _and all but ignored us?"

"That's what's bothering me." Travis nodded at Jon. "Ready Room. We're going to talk to Soval."

* * *

"The poor bastards," Trip muttered.

Malcolm said nothing as he knelt at the edge of an indentation in the ground. It had been half-hidden by a stand of trees; Sysek and his team had nearly missed it. Wind and erosion had swept away the top layers of dirt. The skeletons within lay sprawled, face down, as if they'd fallen into the grave and died wherever they landed.

"Definitely not from the Lost Colonists. Whoever they were died rather violently and painfully." Malcolm used a stick to lift a layer of leaves from one of the skeletons. "Broken ribs on this one. The one over there had the back of the skull crushed like an egg."

Trip winced as he surveyed the two other skeletons. The bigger one lay upon the smaller one at an angle, as if he had turned his back at the last minute to protect the other. _Husband and wife? Father and daughter? Lovers? _Trip yanked his mind from that track. "There aren't any signs of markers or any upkeep of the site. Nameless and forgotten. Damn."

"There might not have been anyone left to do so." Sysek gracefully got to his feet. "About how long ago, Doctor?"

"Judging from the rate of decomposition from my preliminary scans...probably fifteen, twenty years ago. It's fortunate that enough of the remains are left after all this time, considering the climate."

"Human remains? Vulcan? Someone else?" Trip asked.

Malcolm frowned as he deliberately closed his medical scanner with a snap. "Vulcan."

Sysek stared at him. "You are sure?"

"Humans and Vulcans are similar in their physical attributes, but the few differences are striking. Yes, Sysek, I'm sure."

Trip gave Sysek a measured gaze and said, "Looks like someone else beat T'Marui in discovering the Lost Colony."

"If there had been a previous expedition to Beta Polaris, we would have known about it."

"'We'?" Malcolm asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Vulcan Security Ministry." Sysek returned Trip's gaze steadily. "Minister T'Pau's contacts are more widespread than is known."

Both men looked at each other, then Trip slowly nodded. "All right. If it was an accidental crash, who killed the survivors, and why?"

"I cannot say. There is not enough information to form a conclusion, Lieutenant Commander---"

Sysek's head snapped to his left, as if he'd heard something. Malcolm had also gotten to his feet with one hand on the phase pistol on his belt. Trip heard the distinct rustling of leaves, the crunch of dry grass; he waved at Malcolm to take cover, while he and Sysek waited for the intruder to show himself.

There was the sound of sliding, then a stream of Vulcan invective in a distinct feminine voice. Trip tried not to burst out laughing at the pure venom in the tone.

"Captain? Are you all right?" came another woman's voice. Crewman Christine Mason.

"I'm fine. Remind me to bring climbing equipment on our next Away Mission, including spikes and pietons..." There was splashing, then "_Ponfo mirann!"_

Trip glanced at Malcolm, who had raised his eyebrows at the curse, but humor danced in the blue-gray eyes. Sysek winced at the unladylike language, but Trip still felt his amusement.

And Captain Hoshi Sato stumbled out of the trees, her tan uniform covered with dirt, dust, and mud; her long dark hair in disarray. Mason followed, her appearance just as haggard. Hoshi glanced around her and her dark expression grew as she took in the sight of the skeletons in the shallow grave.

"Cap'n," Trip said quietly. "Damn, you're a sight for sore eyes!"

Her head snapped up. "Trip!"

He smiled in relief as he approached her, but that smile faded at little as he took in her appearance. "You look like hell, but I'm glad to see you. Mason?"

"Yes, sir." Crewman Mason managed a slight grin herself. "I managed to keep the captain out of trouble."

"No mean feat, that." Trip's humor faded as Hoshi glowered at him for that remark. "Cap'n, we managed to find T'Pol and T'Marui. T'Pol needs to be in Sickbay---"

Hoshi narrowed her eyes at that. "Is she all right? Where are they?"

Malcolm shook his head as he joined them. "She has undergone some considerable physical and mental trauma.T'Marui...she died minutes before we got to her. Doctor Kov is with both of them now.

Hoshi closed her eyes in sorrow., then opened them again. "Damn. I was hoping---I see that there are more remains here."

"More remains?"

She nodded at Malcolm and jerked her head in the direction from where she'd come. "Two skeletons, off to the side of the mountain trail that leads into the valley. Both in a shallow grave, and Mason thought it was a hasty burial. We found the remnants of a ship crash, but there wasn't enough of the ship left to tell who it'd been. One thing's sure...the crash itself was pretty violent; bits and pieces were scattered for at least half a kilometer."

Trip and Sysek exchanged looks, then Sysek said, "It confirms our suspicion that there were others who came here before the expedition, Captain. These Vulcans---" he pressed his lips together as he indicated the shallow grave, "---had met an abrupt and unceremonious end."

Mason frowned. "They're Vulcans?"

Malcolm nodded in confirmation, but his eyes were still on Hoshi. "Yes, Crewman."

"The other two we found also showed signs of trauma, Doctor. Broken bones, shattered ribs..."She shivered, despite herself. "It wasn't a pretty sight."

Hoshi took a deep breath and said, "I'm beginning to understand why the Science Academy was so reluctant to allow us here. Something happened here that isn't in the official history books."

"Indeed," Malcolm agreed, "but our first priority is T'Pol's welfare. She needs medical care."

"Take me to her, Malcolm." Hoshi unhooked the communicator from her belt and tossed it at Trip. "I managed to reroute some of the circuits and it picked up a weak signal about two hundred meters that way. If we can boost the receiver, we might be able to contact _Enterprise _and get T'Pol to Sickbay."

Trip caught the communicator with a slight smile. "Thanks, Cap'n. Sysek and I'll get right on it."

She wiped the grime off her face with the back of one hand, then gave Malcolm an expectant look. He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, then directed her back towards the ruined city. Trip watched them go with a bemused expression.

"They are...attuned to each other."

Sysek's observation startled him. "You can tell that just by watchin' them?"

The Vulcan nearly smiled. "Like you, I notice the subtle things."

* * *

Travis felt the tension between Jon and Soval. The Vulcan ambassador's features were closed off, inscrutable, but Jon's face clearly showed the anger that Travis also felt. He said nothing and allowed Jon to talk to Soval.

"Has the Vulcan Council and the High Command lost their collective minds, Soval? Two groups who pride themselves on their logic are certainly not thinking logically!"

"Unfortunately, I must agree with the sentiment, if not the exact wording, Jonathan." Soval said gravely. "There is much at stake here, not to mention the stability of our social structure as it is now."

He crossed his arms and said, "Soval, you are a logical and honorable Vulcan, but the Council and the High Command are reluctant to share vital information with us. We risked our lives to gather information on Beta Polaris, which turned out to be a virtual landmine. The _S'tranek_ shows up and tells us that once we retrieved T'Pol, we weren't involved in this matter anymore."

Soval said nothing, although he didn't seem surprised at the rage in Jon's leaned forward and continued, "We were involved from the time the crew rosters were tampered with and our orders changed."

"Jonathan, I assure you—"

Travis raised a hand and broke in. "And I assure you, Ambassador, that since Lieutenant T'Pol and Captain Sato are still on the planet's surface, Starfleet is involved. So, if High Minister V'Lar is still interested in multi-species Starfleet crews, I suggest that she keeps an open mind concerning other races. That means cooperation between us."

The ambassador glanced at Jon, but he realized there would be no help coming from that quarter. Soval gave a silent sigh, then said, "Very well, Commander Mayweather. I will tell you what I can, but I must also remind you that I am still bound by High Minister V'Lar's instructions. As your people would phrase it, 'my hands are tied'."

"Understood, Ambassador," Travis said, and Jon nodded in agreement.

Soval's jaw was set, but he went on. "Our race was not always ruled by logic. Millennia ago, we were emotional...irrational. Surak brought the tenets of rationality and logic to our people. The transition was slow, but eventually, the Vulcans turned away from war and destruction. We would rather present an united front to other races, but like any other race, we do have our...differences."

He closed his eyes, as if in pain. "Eventually, the followers of Surak prevailed. Our people embraced logic and turned their attention to the stars. Vulcan established its own colonies, for exploration and defense. Over the years, they were abandoned, for reasons unknown, the original Colonists vanished as if they never were. Beta Polaris was re-discovered by a manned Vulcan craft that crashed onto the surface, but the crew managed to send their information before all contact was lost."

Jon's frown deepened at this new information. "Wait, Soval. How long ago was this?"

"Twenty-two point three five years ago."

"And this is the first we've heard of this?"

Soval opened his eyes and reluctantly admitted, "It was not a scientific exploratory craft. It was a ship from the Vulcan Security Ministry, sent by orders of the High Command."

"Minister Soultek," Jon said flatly. Travis glanced at him, struck at the utter lack of emotion in Jon's voice. "He wanted to find out whatever secrets Beta Polaris had."

"And whatever T'Marui found there just opened a new can of worms," Travis added.

"Indeed." Soval's eyes flashed in anger. "Fifty years ago, Doctor T'Marui became the head of the archaeology department at the Science Academy and began her research into the Lost Colonies. Her work was...controversial to say the least. It caused an uproar in the scientific community and she lost her research grants. Personally, I believe T'Marui's work to be spun of lies, fiction and wishful thinking. Her reasoning is hardly rational. The High Council ignored her and tried to downplay her zealous claims."

Jon frowned at Soval's words and traded looks with Travis. Travis thought, _Fiction? The data and evidence T'Marui gathered seemed pretty logical and rational to me. Something isn't right here...it sounds like they're trying to suppress her findings._

"But now, for some reason, they're taking T'Marui's fiction seriously."

"Yes, Jonathan." Soval looked directly at him. "Soultek is convinced that T'Marui and her followers will destabilize Vulcan society with their work."

"High Minister V'Lar and Minister T'Pau have never struck me as overly paranoid, Soval. Why the sudden change? Will T'Marui be able to achieve what they fear?"

"It's not like you'd would throw away two thousand-plus years of logic and go back to bein' 'irrational'," Travis pointed out. "Like us."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Soval's lips, but it vanished so quickly that Travis wasn't sure it had been there in the first place. "Yes, High Minister V'Lar's and Minister T'Pau's reactions seem highly illogical. They have not seen fit to share their rationalizations with me, but I suspect that they know more than they have communicated. And with T'Pol—" Soval's voice trembled slightly, but again, he recovered so quickly that Travis missed the lapse, "—Doctor T'Les is also not thinking clearly. I must admit it is difficult to do, and logic becomes uncertain, when a family member is concerned."

"So much for the belief that Vulcans don't have emotions," Travis groused.

Jon chuckled and said, "How many times to I have to tell you? They have them; they just control them better than we do. It seems they don't have them when they're completely in control." The flash of humor was gone as quickly as it came. "And Soultek sent V'Krus to take T'Marui and the expedition into custody."

"Yes. I lodged a formal protest at the...irregularity of procedure, but the final order was confirmed by V'Lar herself." A shadow of a smile passed across Soval's lips. "Yet I do have the power to make requests of my own."

"Sneaky, as Trip would say," Travis muttered to himself.

Soval raised an eyebrow, but replied, "Indeed, though I prefer the word 'cunning'." He deliberately ignored Travis's look of complete shock. "Diplomat Archer, I address you now as a member of the Starfleet Diplomatic Corps, and Commander Mayweather, as Starfleet's representative on Captain Sato's behalf."

The authority in Soval's tone definitely ended the 'off-the-record' part of the conversation. Travis nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

"Ambassador Soval?" Jon asked. "How may I serve?"

"Diplomat Archer, I charge you with the welfare of Doctor T'Marui and her team. On their return to _Enterprise_, she and the others will again come under Starfleet protection. Do not worry about Captain V'Krus; I will explain the situation to him. Commander Mayweather, upon retrieval of Lieutenant T'Pol, proceed in due haste to Vulcan, and the Medical Academy. Please inform Captain Sato of what we have discussed, and impress upon her the gravity of the situation."

Travis nodded at the formal words. _Sneaky is right. I never expected it from the ambassador, but I guess I should have. _"Yes, Ambassador."

"I shall relay the formal request through the Vulcan High Council and ask Admiral Forrest to formalize _Enterprise_'s orders. Minister V'Lar wishes that the Beta Polaris Expedition return as soon as possible, and I agree that the process should be expedited as quickly as possible. Diplomat Archer, Commander Mayweather, do you understand the duties I have impressed upon you both?"

"Yes, _Del'haiu_. I shall do as you command."

"Yes, sir."

Soval nodded in satisfaction. "I will meet you on Vulcan upon your arrival. Soval, out." His image disappeared from the screen.

Travis let out a long whistle. "Wow. I'm impressed."

Jon smiled dryly and said, "Soval's a politician. He knows how to play the game better than anyone else I've seen. If there's a way around things, he'll find it."

"And you've learned a trick or two from him, I'm sure." He gave Jon a wide grin. "I'm glad you guys are on our side. I'd hate to think if you two were our enemies."

The whistle from the comm interrupted Jon's reply. "Ensign Murdo to Commander Mayweather. We've got a weak signal from the surface. It's Lieutenant Commander Tucker."

Travis nodded at Jon and said, "Pipe it to the Ready Room, Ensign."

"It's pretty spotty, but I'll do my best to boost the signal, sir. Transferring now."

Trip's voice was distorted by static, but they could still hear him. "...---_prise_, do you read? This is Lieutenant Commander Tucker."

"Good to hear your voice, Lieutenant Commander," Travis replied. "We've been having some communication difficulties; Lieutenant Commander Archer's working on them."

Jon broke in. "We've got interference and signal leakage, Trip, similar to what happened on _Augrada_, so don't be surprised if we lose you for a brief moment while I chase out the gremlins."

"Sic Porthos on 'em. That'll fix the gremlins real quick." Trip took on a more formal tone. "We need a medical team down here, Commander. Most of us are okay, but Lieutenant T'Pol needs help ASAP. The Cap'n and Crewman Mason ended up slidin' down a ravine and into a stream. Needless to say, the Cap'n's not exactly in a good mood."

"I'll get Lieutenant Cutler down there right away."

"Travis, Jon..." Trip hesitated, then went on, "We've got a casualty. Doctor T'Marui died of a head injury three hours ago. She was already gone by the time we got to her. I'm sorry."

Jon's eyes widened and Travis swore under his breath. That changed everything.

"The members of the Expedition are pretty adamant about takin' her body back home to Vulcan for a formal burial. I don't blame 'em."

"Neither do I. All right, I'll send a team down. Trip, the _S'tranek_'s in orbit around Beta Polaris, with orders to accompany us back to Vulcan. We leave as soon as possible."

There was a slight pause, then Trip said, "The _S'tranek? _Captain V'Krus? Damn, they really know how to choose an escort. If you could let the _S'tranek_ know what's going on, I'd appreciate it, and Jon, have V'Krus contact me? He and I have some stuff to to discuss."

Jon's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Unfinished business?"

"Somethin' like that."

"I'll let him know."

"The Cap'n wants to hold a briefing when we're all aboard. It's been one hell of a stay down here."

Travis sighed. "That's an understatement, Lieutenant Commander. Talk to you when you and the Cap'n get up here. _Enterprise_, out." He looked over at Jon. "The _Augrada_?"

"One of Hoshi's and Trip's more colorful adventures when they served together on the _Madagascar _with then-Captain Forrest. Their comm frequencies had been tapped by someone who looked like a friend but was really an enemy."

"I wouldn't be surprised if V'Krus was eavesdropping from _S'tranek. _And the 'unfinished business'?"

Jon's tone was deadpan. "Soval isn't the only one with connections, Travis. I'll be on the Bridge." And with that mysterious comment, he left the Ready Room, leaving a bemused and confused Travis in his wake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Another major pre-TnT scene in this chapter. T'Pol informs Trip about her "arrangement" with Koss's family, and they find a way to counter it. Hoshi sees the darker side of "The needs of the many", while Malcolm shows a bit of his Security/Tactical alter-ego personality (at least as far as this Switcheroo universe is concerned). Travis works to find a way to save the members of the Expedition.**

**This chapter explains the origin of this particular group of "V'tosh Ka'tur" in this universe. And Kov might just find a new employer...maybe. (Can you tell I like his character? :-)**

**There's a lot of talking in this chapter, but it's to set up some action later.**

**Rating: T**

**Eventual R/S and TnT**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Eleven**

The first thing T'Pol was aware of was the sound of medical equipment. It woke her from her healing trance and she opened her eyes to see the harsh lights of Sickbay overhead. She blinked, her inner eyelids automatically shielding her vision from the glare.

"T'Pol? How are you feeling?"

The slightly English-accented Vulcan could only have come from one person, Malcolm Reed. She must be on _Enterprise_; so her hazy recollection of his presence, and Trip's, had not been a dream. She blinked again, this time in confusion. _Trip? Lieutenant Commander Tucker? Why would I think of him by his nickname when I barely know him?_

"I...am thirsty," she rasped, her harsh croak sounded nothing like her own voice.

"Here." Malcolm pressed a glass of water into her hands and helped her sit up. "Sip it slowly. You're still recovering."

She gratefully did as he advised, and leaned heavily against the pillows when she was done. "T'Marui? Is she---?"

Malcolm shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, T'Pol. We reached her moments after she died."

She squeezed her eyes shut against the surge of grief, and called upon her training to stem the pain. "She hit her head and there was nothing I could do."

"The most you would have been able to have done is to keep her comfortable."

His words woke the faintest hint of an echo, deep within her memory, but it disappeared before she could retrieve it. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "At least...she did not die in agony."

"You melded with her?" She heard the concern in his tone, despite his efforts to hide it. "You could have easily died with her, T'Pol."

"She pleaded with me not to allow her to die in pain. It was...most distressing." The admission drained her. "I could not let her..."

"'The spear in your heart is the spear in the Other's. You are he.' You don't need to explain your actions, T'Pol. Compassion at the suffering of others is also part of the Vulcan way."

She nodded, grateful that Malcolm understood. Of course, he would have understood; he was a doctor, dedicated to saving lives and easing the pain of those who couldn't be saved. "Her body---"

"Her body is in stasis, and there it will stay until we reach Vulcan. _Enterprise_ is on its way there, accompanied by Captain V'Krus and the _S'tranek_."

The words were like a blast of icy water and she shivered. "The _S'tranek_? What is V'Krus doing here?"

Malcolm sat heavily in the chair by her bed and rubbed his eyes for a moment before he answered. "Your future father-in-law sent him to take T'Marui and the others into custody, for potential treason." His smirk held no humor. "Of course, V'Krus was quite displeased when he found out about T'Marui's passing. I believe he was looking forward to detaining her on his ship."

"T'Yalle, T'Illiya, Kov, and the others?"

"They are detained on _Enterprise_, per Soval's direct request." He told her about the attacks on _Enterprise_ and the _S'tranek_, about Soval's conversation with Jon and Travis, and and about all that had happened since T'Marui's death.

"This winged ship...I would like to see the tactical analysis and sensor readings from the two separate attacks. If it is a design I have seen before in my time in the Ship and Space Operations Ministry, I may be able to identify it."

He replied, "I can have Commander Mayweather and Lieutenant Commander Tucker send those to you. There is more..." He told her, and her eyes widened at the revelation of the Vulcan Security Ministry's previous visit to Beta Polaris and the discovery of the Vulcan skeletons.

"I served briefly with the Security Ministry and heard nothing of this."

"Soultek wouldn't have told anyone who didn't need to know at the time," Malcolm pointed out. "Especially you. He wouldn't have trusted you enough not to tell your mother or Soval."

She gave him a grudging nod. "Logical, at the time. I have...renegotiated my status as Koss's bondmate."

This time, Malcolm's smirk was cold. "And he wants you to spy for him, correct?"

"How did you know? I've told no one---"

"If I were in his position, I'd find a way to acquire the information I need, using whatever resources at my disposal."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You sound like a member of the Security Ministry yourself."

He shrugged and replied, "It's only logical. Such thinking requires a certain mindset...and remember, my father once worked for Her Majesty's Defense Ministry himself."

T'Pol gazed at him. For one moment, she could see him in Security, just as she could see Trip Tucker in Engineering. She shook her head and mused over the ironic fact that the son of Admiral Stuart Reed, a weapons designer for the Royal Navy, was a doctor.

"Indeed. Will you inform Captain Sato of my...arrangement?"

"I  won't. You will." Malcolm returned the steady gaze. "It is only fair, considering she is your commanding officer now, T'Pol. Technically, you are compromising her trust in you...and also compromising security of the ship. I'm sure Trip would understand your difficult situation, if you explain it to him."

"This will also assume that Lieutenant Commander Tucker...Trip...would not immediately arrest me on the grounds of being a security liability and potential traitor to Starfleet."

His look was beginning to unnerve her, but again, a slight smile creased his lips. "On the contrary. I believe that he would be sympathetic to his plight."

She sighed and thought, _Who is supposed to watch over whom? _Aloud, she said, "I will take your advice, Malcolm, and speak to him about this matter."

* * *

To say that Trip was disturbed at T'Pol's admission was understating it a bit. He kept his own emotions at bay as she confessed her agreement with Koss, especially regarding information regarding _Enterprise_ and her crew. Yes, he was upset, but more at Soultek and Koss than at T'Pol. He didn't envy her position at all; in fact, he knew exactly how she felt.

By the time she'd finished, he'd already had several ideas on how to tackle the problem. Trip nodded as she fell silent and said, "I'm glad you came to me with this, T'Pol. Yeah, I'm pretty angry, but not at you. I'm pissed off at those men who put you in this mess."

Her eyes widened at the vehemence in his tone. "I agreed to the arrangement in exchange for delaying the formal wedding ceremony. It was a selfish impulse---"

He snorted. "Selfish? I know you grew up with the 'needs of the many' credo, but sometimes the 'needs of the one' can be just as important. Listen, I got a couple of ideas that might help." Trip took a deep breath and outlined his proposal.

T'Pol waited until he was done, then raised a thoughtful eyebrow. "What you have proposed is intriguing, Lieutenant Commander, but will that not be falsifying official Starfleet reports?"

"Nah, we won't be falsifying anythin'. We'll just agree on what to tell the High Command," Trip pointed out. He glanced at the closed door of her quarters, then at the black box sitting on her dresser. Trip had borrowed a "little piece of equipment" from now-Captain Matt Hayes a long time ago, one that enabled him and T'Pol to talk about this in privacy.

She leaned back among her cushions of her couch and frowned. "Ah. So if Soultek decides to verify the truth, it will bear up under his scrutiny."

"Right. We'll double-check it with Hoshi and Admiral Bronson at Starfleet Security, but I don't see why we can't do it this way." Trip shook his head and sat back in his seat. "Lemme get this straight: this Soultek guy is effectively your father-in-law?"

"No," she objected, her voice more forceful than Trip had ever heard it. "No, he is not my father-in-law. I am betrothed to his son, Koss; I have been since I was seven years old. Yet we are not yet married and will not be until my service to Starfleet is ended ."

"That might be a while, T'Pol. And till then, Soultek and Koss are basically in the driver's seat, as far as controlling your future." That left a bad taste in Trip's mouth. How in the world did T'Les allow her daughter to be joined with a snake like Koss? It just didn't make any sense to him.

Her mouth trembled, but she nodded. "Yes. Soultek is influential in the High Command, second to Minister T'Pau. Koss's family is traditional and have a long, distinguished line in the defense of Vulcan. At the time, my mother believed they would be adequate for a suitable family."

"Tradition. I should've known." T'Pol's eyes flashed, but he raised a hand. "Look, I'm not knockin' tradition. It can be a great thing to have, a guide for your life. But sometimes, even the stiffest tradition's gotta change."

"I agree. Tradition would say that Humans are illogical, rampantly emotional and unsuitable for companions."

Trip blinked and tried not to choke at the words. She'd said them utterly deadpan, so he'd been ready to defend Humanity's greatest qualities. Then he caught the slightest glimmer of humor in her eyes and the arguments died in his throat. _Damn the woman, she's good. I nearly fell for it._

Instead, he reached for his PADD and said, with greater dignity, "Well, now that we've got that settled...Malcolm told me you used to work for the Vulcan Ship Operations Ministry." He keyed the images of the unknown winged ship, then handed her the PADD.

She took it with a curious frown, then she narrowed her eyes at the foreign ship. It was a subtle gesture, but Trip saw it. "T'Pol, do you recognize it?"

"I may have seen the design before, but I cannot recall where," T'Pol replied, her words soft and careful. Malcolm had mentioned that she had spent twelve years working for Vulcan's Space and Ship Operations Ministry, so it was possible that T'Pol _had _seen it before. "Have you asked Commander Mayweather?"

"Travis? Nothing he's seen, and he's seen some strange ships, growin' up a Boomer. It doesn't match anything in our database. Any way you can ask anyone in the VSSOM?"

She thought, then nodded. "I still have contacts within my old department. Perhaps I may be able to find some information."

"That would really help. Thanks." He smiled and got to his feet. "Our ETA to Vulcan in in ten hours, so I suggest you get some rest. You went through the wringer on Beta Polaris and---" he hesitated, then he said, in accented Vulcan, "---I grieve with thee, on the death of thy friend."

She froze for a split second. Although her face was still impassive, her eyes betrayed her gratefulness. "Thank you, Lieutenant Commander."

His smile softened. "It's Trip, okay? I'd be really honored if you'd use the name. Good night, T'Pol." He left quickly before he was tempted to say anything else.

* * *

It felt good to be back on the ship again, and Hoshi managed to get a shower, some food, and a few hours' sleep, in that order. By the time she had gotten status reports from everyone, _Enterprise_ and _S'tranek_ was making good time back to Vulcan. She complimented Travis on his coolness in his command on the Bridge, and between him and Jon, Hoshi had a pretty good idea about the conflicts awaiting them when they arrived on Vulcan.

Now she sat across from Captain V'Krus in her Captain's Mess, over bowls of _plomeek_ soup and plates of _pok'tar _and _kreyla_ bread. V'Krus was stiffly formal, but seemed willing to accept her as an equal. She listened as he relayed his orders from the Council and the High Command, as well as his "enlightening" conversation with Ambassador Soval.

"I bear no ill will towards you or your crew, Captain Sato," V'Krus said. "You all have done your duties admirably in the face of great difficulty. Please understand that I am under the direct command of Minister Soultek and I am obligated to follow his orders."

Hoshi nodded as she sipped the water from her glass. "I understand completely, Captain V'Krus. Both he and High Minister V'Lar will eagerly await your report on the Lost Colony and the recently discovered Vulcan ship. I'm sure the families of the deceased will be gratified that their loved ones are finally coming home."

He eyed her with a speculative look. "Indeed. We place great importance on our family ties, and the bonds and obligations involved. Many of the families of Shi'Kahr are entwined by marriage and by blood. I am a cousin of your helmswoman, Lieutenant T'Pol, and of Ambassador Soval himself."

She met the appraising gaze. Trip had informed her of T'Pol's "agreement" with her fiancè and his family and she could only shake her head at the audacity of it. V'Krus was here not only out of military duty. "I figured as much. Lieutenant Commander Archer explained to me your relation to both."

"We Vulcans are a proud race, Captain Sato, and we do not take threats lightly. This news of an unknown enemy guarding Beta Polaris will not be taken well by the High Command. If anything, Minister Soultek will insist on a stronger offense as a stronger defense." V'Krus sipped from his own glass, then went on, "I have no doubt it will affect Vulcan's relationship with Earth. A more powerful Vulcan military will greatly concern your government."

"Are you suggesting that Vulcan would break off all ties with Earth?" The prospect made Hoshi grow cold.

V'Krus hesitated, then replied carefully, "I believe so, if the High Council judges it a prudent course of action, if rather extreme. In that case, the High Command will do all in its power to protect Vulcan citizens against any threat."

"Earth is no threat to Vulcan---"

"Not at present, but prudence has always been the High Command's watchword. We made a mistake in trusting the Andorians, and Minister Soultek is quick to remind us of the fact. We shall not make the same error twice." V'Krus raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe you or any of your crew would voluntarily do harm to Vulcan, but as I pointed out to Diplomat Archer, we are both subject to the whims of our superiors. "

Hoshi inclined her head. "Spoken like a true military officer. Yet there is a distinct difference between relying soley on the past and using it as a basis for the future."

"And there is a difference between wisely moving towards that future and recklessly inviting chaos. Forgive me, but I would prefer the former plan of action rather than the latter."

She sighed and regarded him with cool aplomb. "Paranoia is hardly logical, V'Krus."

"Indeed. 'Paranoia' involves a misguided fear of the unknown. 'Prudence' is caution in the face of a known threat. We now know about the mysterious enemy in that sector of space, and will take necessary steps to protect Vulcan from it. That will include discouraging any more...pedantic, idle curiosity."

Hoshi saw that V'Krus genuinely believed that he was doing the best for his people. "Then you will report to Ministers V'Lar and Soultek that the information on Beta Polaris is a 'threat' to Vulcan and should be suppressed."

"As fascinating as the possibilities are, it is not the right time or place for such revelations." V'Krus's voice had a tone of finality. "In the future, perhaps."

_In other words, they don't want to invite our mysterious enemy to Vulcan's doorstep. The Science Academy would insist on investigating further, which could provoke a response they aren't prepared for. Curiosity won't be so easily derailed, but if that curiosity is nipped in the bud early--- _Hoshi saw the ruthless logic in that mode of thinking, and with a sinking heart, knew that the High Command would demand every bit of information about Beta Polaris from _Enterprise_'s databanks.

There had to be a way to keep T'Marui's research alive.

Hoshi just needed to find a way.

* * *

"They will detain us, probably imprison us, to ensure our silence." Kov's tone was cool, but Travis could hear the dread within it. "That is what I would do, if I were in their situation."

Travis sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. He liked Kov and the rest of T'Marui's team, and hated the fact that _Enterprise_ was mostly likely escorting them back to a fate worse than certain death. It wasn't fair, but he couldn't find a way to spare T'Marui's people.

"Perhaps we should agree to leave. Many of us are unwanted on Vulcan; it should not be any hardship for those who wish to see us gone."

Travis shook his head and said roughly, "Kov. It's really odd to hear such pessimism from you. Even Doctor Reed would be disturbed to hear you talk this way."

"But it could work. If we agree to exile, then they might spare our lives."

"Are you willing to take that sacrifice? Don't you have family on Vulcan?"

Kov's lips visibly trembled, but he said evenly, "I do. My fraternal twin brother is at the Medical Academy; my father is in the High Command. I have been...what is the Human expression? 'A thorn in his side' for decades. He considers me as a disgrace to the clan."

"But the others, like T'Yalle and T'Nu?"

"They, too, are in similar situations. T'Yalle has no more living family. T'Nu is also the last of her clan. As I said, T'Marui was like a mother of all of us. Now that she is gone, the family will be scattered."

Travis sighed and shook his head. "Have you discussed it with them?"

"We all understand the risk and the consequences of being exiled, Commander Mayweather. It is an unfortunate price to pay for not adhering to the rigid teachings of our childhoods, but we will not abandon our principles."

"Exiled. Wandering in space, without a home---"

"Forgive me, but were you not also a wanderer in your youth, on board an Earth cargo vessel?"

"Not the same thing. I was with my mom, dad, brother, sister, and others."

Kov managed a smile. "And so we will be with those as close as our blood kin. It is not much different."

Travis stared at him for the longest moment, then sighed. "I can talk to Captain Sato about your idea, make a formal request for leniency, though I don't know how effective that would be."

"We are grateful for everything you and your crew have done for us, Commander. I myself have learned much, from you, Doctor Reed and Lieutenant Commander Tucker."

"You're welcome, Kov."

The young Vulcan doctor bowed his head and quietly left the Ready Room. Travis sat there for a while, wondering what the hell he was going to do. Suddenly, he had an idea...it was worth a try.

"Mayweather to Reed."

"This is Reed. Go ahead."

"Doc, what would you say to an addition of a Vulcan doctor on your staff?"

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: What will the E crew find when they return to Vulcan? What will be the ultimate fate of Kov and his fellow expedition members? And can T'Pol defend against an attack from an unexpected source?**

**There are several jumps in settings in this chapter...I've divided the scenes so it's easier to follow.**

**Eventual pairings: R/S and TnT**

**Rating: T**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Twelve**

Hoshi wasn't sure what to expect from the Vulcan High Council or the High Command when _Enterprise _arrived and assumed standard orbit over the planet. V'Krus's words worried her, and T'Pol's revelations made her less inclined to trust the High Command. To her surprise, High Minister V'Lar answered the initial hail herself. V'Lar wore her formal robes, her short silver hair neatly brushed away from the collar. To her left was Doctor T'Les, to her right was Security Minister T'Pau. Further to the right was a heavy-set man with piercing black eyes.

"Welcome back to Vulcan, Captain Sato. I understand that you and your crew have had quite an experience on Beta Polaris." V'Lar's tone was serious and amused at the same time. "I am looking forward to hearing your version of passing events."

"Of course."

T'Les nodded as her attention shifted to T'Pol. "Daughter, are you well?

Hoshi noticed that T'Les had dispensed with any formal protocol, which heightened her own suspicions. T'Pol only nodded back and replied, "I am well, Mother."

The man gazed at her, and Hoshi saw T'Pol suppress a shiver of revulsion. Suddenly, Hoshi realized who the man was. _Minister Soultek, head of the Vulcan High Command, and T'Pol's future father-in-law. _She didn't blame T'Pol; Soultek's cool appraisal was hardly welcoming at all. He said nothing, although his unblinking stare drifted to a point to Hoshi's right, towards the Tactical station.

T'Pol switched to formal mode, as befitted a subordinate addressing the High Minister of Vulcan. Hoshi glanced at her in surprise, and Jon also swiveled around in his seat to look at her."My Lady V'Lar, I beseech thee to welcome our presence. Thou shalt knowest all then."

V'Lar gazed straight at her and replied, "I will acknowledge thee, goddaughter, for thy worth and thine alone. Thou wilt receive further instructions regarding thy arrival." She switched back to Standard English and addressed Hoshi, ""We eagerly await your presence, Captain. "

Hoshi bowed her head. "We would be honored, High Minister."

"Fare thee well." V'Lar said, with a subtle flicker of her eyes toward T' High Minister reached forward and cut the transmission without bothering to show the Vulcan salute, as was proper.

"Something isn't right," Jon said quietly. "She said all the proper things, but her body language was off."

"Yeah, as if she was nervous about somethin'. V'Lar didn't want to talk in front of Soultek," Trip added.

Hoshi glanced at T'Pol, who was still staring straight ahead at the screen. "Lieutenant."

"I must agree with the general assessment of the High Minister's behavior...and my mother's."

"Anyone notice that Minister T'Pau was there, but she didn't say anythin'? She looked like she wanted to spear Soultek on the business end of a _lirpa_."

T'Pol bristled at the blunt observation and said, "T'Pau and Soultek are cordial to each other, but nothing more, Lieutenant Commander."

Hoshi frowned as she got up from the command chair. "I have the feeling we'll find out how badly the divisions are soon enough. Trip, Travis...Jon, page Malcolm to the transporter room. T'Pol, you'll be flying us in Shuttlepod Two."

"Yes, Captain."T'Pol's hands danced over the controls, and suddenly, she felt a wave of disorientation, as if her hands were no longer her own. As if her body no longer felt like her own. A fog crept over her consciousness; she struggled against it, even as her vocal chords remained frozen.

_You will forget, but when the time comes, you will remember again._

"T'Pol?"

She looked up at Hoshi with a serene expression. "I am coming, Captain."

* * *

Travis sensed something was wrong the moment the shuttlepod landed on the High Council V'Lar was there in her pristine Vulcan robes, with T'Pau on her left and Soultek on her right. Doctor T'Vau of the Medical Academy stood a few meters away. Soval was nowhere in sight, and that immediately alarmed him.

He caught Trip's sideways look. The Armory officer had also noticed Soval's absence, and that bothered him. Prudently, Travis said nothing as Hoshi and V'Lar exchanged pleasantries._And where's T'Les? _Travis thought. _I would have thought she would be here._

The feeling of apprehension grew when the crew was immediately separated from each other within minutes of their arrival. Hoshi was escorted to see V'Lar in her private chambers, Malcolm to formally transfer T'Marui's physical remains, and Trip to make a formal report to T'Pau and Soultek. No one had any time to talk to T'Pol before she was taken to see her mother.

Travis sat through a mind-numbing whirlwind of questions and demands from the Science Academy panel about the Expedition's findings. The five-member committee scrutinized every iota of information that had been gathered from the various sites. He answered their inquiries with a calm demeanor, but as the hours went by, the intensity of the questions increased.

_Not even a lunch break? This is ridiculous. _Travis managed to keep his temper in check and out of his voice. The general atmosphere was one of urgency, as if the scientists wanted to gain as much information as they possibly could.

"We assume that all manner of artifacts were collected from the various archaelogical sites, Commander Mayweather?"

He gritted his teeth, but he nodded. "Yes."

"We would be gratified if those pieces of historical data were transferred to the Science Academy without delay, for cataloguing and further study." The elder of the group, Doctor T'Sien, regarded him with cool appraisal. "Every artifact and recording will allow us to gather a more complete picture of the Lost Colonists and their lives."

"Of course...I will personally supervise the data transfer myself. That is---" Travis hesitated, "---if no one has any objections to my involvement in this matter?"

That brought a few veiled looks from among the panel's members. T'Sien inclined her head, then replied, "Of course not, Commander. After all, you were the leader of the Starfleet contingent of the Expedition, and you do have a reputation for being hardworking and honest. We have no reason to deny you the chance to complete Doctor T'Marui's work. We would be honored by your assistance."

"Thank you," Travis said, but T'Sien's tone made it quite clear. T'Marui's work ended as soon as the transfer was complete, and no one would ever know about it.

_Not for now, but someday, it will. And it'll come back to bite them in the ass at worst possible moment.

* * *

_

"This proposal is a unique solution," admitted Minister Soultek. He glanced sideways at T'Pau with a skeptical expression in his eyes. "How can we be sure that T'Marui's 'children' will not spread her lies throughout the stars?"

T'Pau raised her eyebrow and said, "Prudence is logical, paranoia is emotional, Soultek. Who will believe them?" She didn't quite smile, but there was dry amusement in her tone. "You must admit, this solves some of our problems quite neatly. Those who do not strongly follow Surak's tenets of logic have been shunned by our society for centuries. Why not allow them to make their own way in the universe? We have no responsibility for them, once they have made their decision to leave."

"If they do not wish to stay, I cannot in good conscience force them to do so," Soultek said judiciously. "There is one complication."

"Kov."

"Yes, Kuvak's son. Kov is the eldest, and therefore his heir. He has a twin, does he not? Kensar, I believe? A resident of the Medical Academy?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Yes. He is to receive his formal healer's qualifications within the next two years."

"It should not be difficult to transfer inheritance rights to Kensar, then. He is still of Kuvak's blood."

T'Pau shook her head and said, "It is not that simple. If it had been your son instead of Kuvak's, imagine the scandal that would entail! Kov is betrothed to a girl of good family; his exile would mean disgrace... his and hers."

Soultek glowered, as if he could not believe T'Pau would involve herself in the affairs of someone not of her clan. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Your future daughter-in-law serves on _Enterprise_. She is the only Vulcan. It does give her a unique perspective on the Human crew, which I am sure you are eager to hear. What if she has a...compatriot to assist her?"

He glared at her and clenched his jaw. "You want Kov to serve on the same ship? T'Les would never stand for it. T'Pol's emotional control has never been...sufficient. Kov could destabilize her even further!"

"T'Les brought up the fact that T'Pol has agreed to watch over Doctor Reed. Yet as I understand it, you have implored her to...refocus her attention on another. Lieutenant Commander Charles Tucker, the Armory Officer."

Soultek's face flushed verdant, then paled just as quickly at her bland tone. "How did you---"

"If you wish for her to do your bidding, she must not divide her attention. I understand from both Doctor Reed's and Commander Mayweather's reports, Kov worked well with the _Enterprise_ medical staff and the crew in general." T'Pau's expression was guileless. "Therefore, it is logical for Kov to assume the watch over Doctor Reed, while T'Pol proceeds on your plan to acquire information from Lieutenant Commander Tucker. You know, as well as I do, that the more intelligence we have, the clearer our future plans will be. Kov has idolized Reed for quite some time now; I'm sure Reed will keep him occupied with other matters."

He nodded unwillingly. "You do have a logical approach to this situation, T'Pau. Very well, I approve of this proposal of yours, on the condition that both Kov and Kuvak also agree."

"Good, and speaking of Lieutenant Commander Tucker, I believe he is in the High Command chambers with Captain V'Krus. Captain Sato and Diplomat Archer will hear of our decision through Soval---"

"I still believe Soval was a fool to let him leave his service. What a waste of potential!"

Her eyes flashed and she got up from her seat. Although she was barely tall enough to reach his shoulder, her mere presence made up for her lack of height. _Like Reed. And Sato. _Soultek actually took a step back at the icy glare she directed at him. T'Pau reminded him of a sehlat mother protecting her cub, and woe the one who crossed her.

"Do you question my judgment?" she snapped. "Mine and V'Lar's? Allowing _Enterprise_ to continue and succeed in her future mission benefits Vulcan in the long you are as dedicated to our welfare as you claim, then you will understand the need to press forward with their original goal of successes will be our successes as well, with T'Pol and Kov on board."

They glared at each other, the tension palpable between them. Then he gave her another abrupt nod. "Very well. I will also recommend that the Earth ship continue on its voyage through the stars. You lay out a rather convincing argument, T'Pau."

"Indeed."

"It is my hope that I could be as coldly logical as you, should I be called upon to make such decisions."

Her mouth quirked in a humorless smirk. "It is my fervent hope that you will never have to face that burden, Soultek, as long as I have breath within me." She turned and entered the High Command chambers, leaving him scrambling in her wake.

* * *

The news of an unknown enemy lurking around Beta Polaris rattled the Vulcan High Command. Trip sat back and watched as Minister T'Pau and Minister Soultek argued the ramifications for Vulcan's safety. . To Trip's grim amusement, his presence was all but forgotten in the resulting debate. He felt Soultek's constant gaze, although the minister's focus seemed to be on the VHC's members.

_T'Pol was right. This guy's a regular snake in the grass._ Trip had disliked him on sight, and his opinion hadn't changed much since he and the crew were separated from each other without even an offer of biscuits and saya juice. Soultek didn't smile as Captain V'Krus gave his report, but Trip could still feel his amusement.

"This High Command will take your advisement...and Lieutenant Commander Tucker's... under consideration, Captain," said T'Pau. She kept her gaze focused on V'Krus and not Soultek. "This is not an issue to be taken lightly, sir, and I appreciate your frank analysis."

If V'Krus were Human, he might have blushed. The unexpected compliment seemed to take him off guard. He bowed and said, "I live to serve, Minister."

She glanced at Trip and continued, "My apologies for the abruptness of this debriefing, but time is of the essence. You do understand, Lieutenant Commander?"

He nodded and kept his temper under control. "I do, Minister T'Pau."

"Then you are also aware that I have recommended to your Admiral Forrest that Vulcan and Earth shall remain in close alliance as far as our mutual defense is concerned?"

Her words took him by surprise, and eyes snapped to her from all over the room. Soultek, in particular, seemed disturbed at the bald statement. Trip fought to keep the amusement out of his voice as he replied, "I was not aware of that, Minister. From all I was hearin', I was half-convinced that Starfleet and the High Command were about to butt heads on certain issues."

T'Pau nearly smiled at his turn of phrase, but her calm tone didn't waver a bit. "High Minister V'Lar and I, as well as the Council, find it illogical to alienate our allies at this time of uncertainty. We understand the need for future exploration, to discover what lies beyond our known borders. To quote Surak, 'fear of the future clouds rational action'. We will support Enterprise's and Columbia's current mission---"

Trip breathed a sigh of relief, but that was before T'Pau finished her sentence.

"---as long as Earth---and Starfleet---respects our sovereignty in matters that are uniquely Vulcan. This is the decision of the High Command, Lieutenant Commander Tucker, and of the High Council. Minister V'Lar is in the process of informing Captain Sato and Diplomat Archer of the situation."

He groaned inwardly. There would be no compromise in the Beta Polaris expedition, and T'Pau had just told him that if he---or Hoshi Sato---pressed the subject, T'Pau would make it difficult for them all.

Hoshi was not going to like this and neither would Admiral Forrest.

Despite his best efforts, his thoughts kept wandering back to T'Pol. He hoped she was all right and that she and her mother were...

That was when he felt a spike of pure terror slam through him.

* * *

T'Pol waited in the gardens outside the Science Academy. The soft bubbling fountain was a soothing distraction; she ran through some calming exercises, matching her breaths to the gentle gurgle of the water. Her mind wandered along paths that she could not control.

_You will forget now, but you will remember again. Forget the truth, remember the lies. Remember the lies, forget the truth of whom you really are._

T'Marui's master plan, decades in the making, to reawaken Vulcan to the past, to eliminate those who stood in her way, to force unbelievers to see. The pure audacity of the plan both stunned and impressed T'Pol; T'Marui's obsession had crossed the line into desperation, into manipulation.

_I cannot allow this. _

Another voice deep within T'Pol's mind countered,_ My revenge will not be denied. You will be my avenger._

_You are dead. I _felt_ you die. Your katra is lost to all of us._

She could hear the scientist's laughter. _Are you sure of that?_

_You said you did not transfer it to me, that you would not "whisper in my ear" like Commander Mayweather's ghosts._

The laughter had a tinge of madness to it. Then two words sent a bolt of pure terror in her gut. _I lied._

"Welcome home, my daughter."

She opened her eyes to see T'Les standing at the entrance to the garden. The white in her mother's hair shocked her into speechlessness. T'Pol had no idea that her Starfleet assignment would have had such an effect on her mother. Suddenly, a jangle of conflicted emotions resonated within T'Pol's mind, like a harsh chord. Anger, relief, disappointment.

T'Pol could not stop the automatic reflex, despite her best efforts. She crossed her arms at the wrist and extended her palms outward, in the traditional greeting between family members. "Mother, it is good to see you."

"And you."

T'Les quickly closed the gap between them and copied the gesture. She pressed her palms against T'Pol's. The contact was the catalyst T'Marui needed. She sent her mind outward, as she had been trained as a touch telepath. The firm, but insistent mental push took T'Les by surprise, but by the time T'Les tried to raise her shields, it was too late.

_Daughter, you have allied yourself with a traitor! _T'Les's mental cry held the anguish she didn't say aloud._ I cannot believe—_

_Mother, I am no traitor._ T'Pol searched and found what she was looking for: in her mind's eye, it looked like a yellow cloud, its long tentacles attached to her mother's psyche. It pulsed with malevolence as T'Les's hands moved upward on their own volition, aiming for T'Pol's throat, intending to use _tal'shaya_, the ritual breaking of the neck. T'Pol's own hands whipped around with reflexes honed in the Vulcan Security Ministry and caught T'Les's before they wrapped around her throat.

_Mother! Fight it! _T'Pol knew she had to act. With all the rage and despair that welled within her, she struck out at the invader, now within T'Les's mind. It shrieked at the assault, withdrawing within itself. T'Les reasserted her control, vibrating with rage at the mental intruder.

_What did you make me do? _And T'Les, anchoring herself to her daughter's presence, recoiled and struck out, screaming the question over and over. The thing wailed as T'Les pounded it again and again, forcing it to shrink under the savage onslaught. T'Les gave it the full force of her anger, and with a sharp twist, sent her fury through the creature, through its tentacles, and into the mental connection it had with its maker.

* * *

Doctor T'Vau looked up from the stasis chamber at Minister Kuvak. She nodded in confirmation. "It is she, Minister. It is T'Marui. I have Verified her identity and ask permission to return her to the desert sands of her home."

Kuvak took a deep breath and let it out. Malcolm said nothing at the glimmer of emotion deep within the man's hazel eyes, so much like his son's. Regret that this had happened, relief that this ordeal was over, dread for the future of his son and his clan. To his credit, Kuvak's features were impassice as he nodded his permission. "I accept your Verification, Doctor T'Vau. Please, do what you must do."

The doctor bowed her head, then gestured for her team to transfer the stasis pod onto the waiting anti-grav sled. Malcolm stood aside in grim silence; his work here was done, and he was not allowed to assist with the Verification and removal of the body. He felt, instead of heard, Kuvak move next to him.

"Thank you, Doctor Reed, for agreeing to watch over my son. I would prefer that he be here, under your and T'Pol's guidance, that wandering in exile with the rest of his fellows. He told me he would much rather be with his compatriots---"

Malcolm shook his head and matched the low tone. "The Exiled only have a handful of medical personnel. It is only logical that Kov feel that he should volunteer his services."

"He feels too deeply, Doctor Reed. He must learn detachment from those he must treat, or it will destroy him."

He didn't flinch at the minister's blunt assessment. "It is a lesson that all medical personnel must learn, Kuvak. Even myself, and we must constantly strive to do so."

"Which is the reason why I both admire and envy those in your profession, Doctor." Kuvak's tone was dry, "and am quite aware that I would not be able to face such challenges."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at the admission. Kuvak's reputation as a tough but fair member of the High Command was well-earned, but he was also a father, who despite the situation, was still proud of his son. Malcolm inwardly cursed the events that would lead to the Exiled leaving their home planet...

The mental scream drove him to his knees. It was worse than a sonic blast; it slammed into him without warning. He tried to raise his mental shields again, but he was too late. It was as if someone had driven an ice pick into his brain; the pain was tremendous. He felt Minister Kuvak and Doctor T'Vau catching him before he hit the ground.

"Doctor Reed? Doctor Reed? What is it?"

"Malcolm! Kuvak, something is wrong---"

Malcolm felt gentle hands at his temples, a cool tendril of sanity that cut through the chaos. He recognized the familiar presence of T'Vau, but there was a second person there, someone just as foreign, but still familiar...

_Kov?!_

_Great emotional anguish...logic is useless under these conditions, T'Vau, Father. Join with me, we must shield him as long as possible._

_Yes, Young One. You are correct. Hold steady, Malcolm. We will protect you._

"Thank you," he whispered aloud, before all went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: This is the last chapter. Some things are resolved, others will come back to haunt our heroes later. Soval makes an interesting discovery about T'Pol and her crew...and the concept of family in spirit, as well as blood. Trip notices a strange thing about the supposed betrothal bond between her and Koss. Hoshi and V'Lar have a talk about the possible consequences of the decisions of the Vulcan Council and VHC.**

**Eventual pairings: R/S and TnT**

**Rating: T**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Thirteen**

T'Pol felt T'Les weakening under the onslaught. Rage had given T'Marui strength unmatched even by a regular Vulcan. She and T'Les were not going to be enough...in desperation, she screamed out for help, from any quarter...and found it, through the strength of the family bond. Somewhere in the wave was T'Pau, T'Les, and Soval, even V'Krus, captain of the _S'tranek_, her distant cousin, but still blood.

And to her utter shock, there were other minds as well..._Malcolm? Trip? Jonathan_? T'Pol allowed a surge of joy as she realized that some of the _Enterprise _crew was also there. Faintly, but she could feel their unique presences. The answer came to her: Malcolm, through his connection with her and T'Les. Jonathan and Trip, through their friendships with Soval...and Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather and Phlox, just a glimmer, but those three knew something was wrong, even if they couldn't identify the cause.

_Incredible, though they are not Vulcan, they are 'family' as well. _They provided the strength, but T'Pol had to wield it. So she took that strength and channeled it into a single pulse and sent it through T'Marui. All of it, for she couldn't control how fast it flowed, only its direction.

The shriek echoed, rebounded again and again, then it stopped, abruptly.

* * *

"Lieutenant Commander Tucker!"

The authority in the voice managed to pierce the red haze that clouded Trip's mind. He opened his eyes to find himself on his hands and knees on the floor of the Vulcan High Command chambers, without any memory of how he got there. All he knew was that something bad was going on, someone was in trouble, he had to help...

"Gotta get up," he muttered. "Gotta help her. She can't do this alone---"

"She shall not." Captain V'Krus grabbed his upper arm and with his superior Vulcan strength, hauled Trip up to his feet. "But you must direct your focus, not scatter it. You will harm her with your fumbling if you _do not focus_!"

He swore under his breath as the movement threatened to send his stomach somewhere below his ankles. Trip fought the nausea as V'Krus helped him to a nearby seat, and someone else provided a steady anchor for him. Once again, he closed his eyes and tried to seek out the center of the storm. _Some sorta parasite thing, tryin' to hurt T'Pol and her mom. I'm not gonna let that happen. _The Armory and Tactical officer coolly sized up the intruder, found a potential weakness, and with the pinpoint precision of shooting a phase pistol at a target, let loose with all his suppressed rage.

It shrieked, turned in on itself and dissolved into nothingness. He felt T'Pol's shock, then thought simply, _Take care, darlin'. _Then he dropped back into his own mind with the sickening stop of a roller coaster suddenly hitting the brakes.

"Argh---"

He felt strong hands on his shoulders, another pair of hands on the sides of his face, as T'Pau's voice commanded him, "Let go, Charles. _Let go!"_

His head snapped back as if she'd punched him in the chin, then all the pain cut off as if she'd flipped a switch. He opened sore, gritty eyes to the utter silence of the entire VHC as its members stared at him with a mix of fear and disgust. Next to Soultek was a dark-haired young man, whom Trip had never seen before, but Trip knew who he was. Both men wore expressions of bewilderment.

_Why didn't they feel what's goin' on? Isn't that supposed to be her bondmate and her father-in-law? What about that telepathic thing among family? _Trip was amazed at the complete cluelessness of Soultek and Koss. Amazed and appalled at what that implied for T'Pol.

Above him, both V'Krus and T'Pau exchanged knowing looks. T'Pau nodded briskly, then carefully got to her feet. Her voice was a whipcrack that echoed in the silence. "Why are you simply standing there! Summon a Healer! And all further talk is suspended! Go now!"

* * *

Soval stumbled on the steps of the High Council building. He would have fallen, if Jonathan Archer hadn't caught him. He could faintly hear Captain Sato calling out V'Lar's name, and the captain ordering the bodyguards to fetch healers. Sato's voice was strained, even more so than Jonathan's; Soval had no time to muse on that fact before another wave of disorientation hit him.

"Soval? What the hell's going on? I can't see worth a damn---"

Panic spiked within him, and he forced it down. If this mental attack was causing Jonathan physical harm, he must do something. Soval traced the agony backward to its source, ignoring the ripping pain within his own skull. What he discovered both appalled and enraged him.

_My clan is under attack! Blood of my blood, soul of my soul... _T'Les had charged him with the Pledge of Keeping, it was his responsibility, his duty, to protect her and all those whom she relied on, she was in danger, he must act!

He marshaled every iota of strength left to him, and sent it along the link. There was someone else with him, not just Jonathan...Soval had the presence of mind to register V'Lar's fingers on the psi-points of his face. Both Jonathan and Hoshi Sato were supporting her on either side; neither was strongly telepathic, but Soval felt the strong bonds between them, and among the members of their crew...

_Already, and barely two weeks of service together. Fascinating... _and he could sense others, some faintly, others more strongly. He thought he felt Malcolm Reed before someone---T'Vau, perhaps---encased him with mental shields_. Good, such a shock may kill him, if he had not been prepared for it..._the doctor had his own unique challenges of his own, but now he had others to help him overcome them...

And a spark that flared briefly, brighter than the others, irregular like a dying star, one who rushed to the aid of others, without a thought of his own safety. Charles "Trip" Tucker the Third, old friend, deceptively emotional and logical, he had an important role to play as well...

In that brief moment, Soval saw that Hoshi Sato and her crew were bound together in ways unfathomable even by the most logical Vulcan, and that they must be allowed to continue in their mission...

Then he felt V'Lar's words in his mind:_ I agree._

Eventually, Soval became aware of the outside world again. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting against the wall of the main Council chamber, with V'Lar kneeling next to him. The High Minister's face betrayed the strain she was under; only the firm grip of both Jonathan Archer and Hoshi Sato kept her from utter collapse. Both Humans appeared fatigued themselves, as if they had joined him in his mental journey.

_Impossible. Illogical. They are not telepaths, much less touch-telepaths. They could not have seen and felt what I have...they should never know what lies before them..._

V'Lar dropped her hand, took a deep shuddering breath, and forced her eyes open. Her voice trembled as she announced to the audience of Vulcans who watched in stunned dismay. "The threat has been eliminated. Vulcan is safe."

* * *

Jonathan Archer blinked as awareness came back to him. _What the hell just happened? _He had heard a cry coming from somewhere close and he had automatically turned towards where it had come from, and then the voice seemed to rise in pitch and some instinct kicked in and told him, _Reach out..._For a brief instant, he thought he could sense others with him, _Soval? T'Pol? Trip?_ Then just as suddenly, the gate snapped shut, leaving him shaken and confused.

"Jon? Jon! Are you all right?"

"Hoshi?" He blinked, blinked again, and found himself kneeling between Soval and V'Lar. Hoshi---Captain Sato---had a hand on his arm, and looked as confused as he did. She squeezed his arm in reassurance and he nodded.

"I'm all right, Captain. What happened?" He looked up as several Healers rushed into the High Council chambers to attend to Soval and V'Lar. One approached him, but he shook his head and waved the man off.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, I think it's gone now."

Jon felt a firm tug on his uniform sleeve and found himself staring into Soval's eyes. He had never seen Soval panicked before, but the expression on his face came pretty close.

"T'Pol and T'Les," he whispered, his voice a thin thread. "Make sure they are safe, Jonathan. And Malcolm and Trip as well."

Jon nodded and grasped Soval's wrist. "I'll go and see to them right now, _Del'haiu_." Soval weakly nodded and let go. Jon quickly pulled aside some of V'Lar's bodyguards and relayed Soval's orders.

Hoshi raised an eyebrow as V'Lar said, "I believe I owe you and your crew another debt of gratitude, even if you may not be aware of it, Captain."

"I think I have an idea...I had the feeling that something was wrong, and we just barely avoided a disaster, Minister."

V'Lar's eyes smiled, though her face remained impassive. "Then you had assessed the situation correctly, and did your part, Captain."

* * *

T'Pol opened her eyes to find an exhausted T'Les leaning back against her. T'Pol reached out for T'Marui...and found nothing.

_Join with me, T'Pol, we all need the healing meld..._ Warmth suffused through T'Pol, bathing psychic channels scraped raw from the tremendous power, and before she gave herself up to it, she thought she heard a voice whisper, _Well done, _and a second voice added on its heels, _Take care, darlin'

* * *

_

**Nine days later...**

**February 3, 2154**

"You have an impressive ship, Captain, and an equally impressive crew."

Hoshi glanced at V'Lar as they stared out the viewport at Vulcan. The complete darkness of the Observation Lounge was illuminated by the light of Vulcan's sister planet, T'Khut. The golden yellow glow reminded Hoshi of the sun over Earth on a brilliant summer day.

"Thank you, High Minister. I appreciate your kind words."

"You are fortunate to have such loyal officers under your command, even though you all have served together for such a short time. The bonds between them are quite remarkable. If I believed in fate, I might have not been surprised."

Hoshi blinked at the unexpected admission, then she smiled. "You can tell that in only a week and a half? In my family's culture, we put a great emphasis on cooperation and collaboration. Some of my family believe in the karmic wheel, that from life to life, and from universe to universe, certain souls tend to meet each other again and again."

V'Lar raised an eyebrow and commented, "Interesting. Do you yourself hold this belief?"

She chuckled and shrugged. "I've seen and experienced strange things in my travels, High Minister. It wouldn't surprise me to find out that's the case. As Trip Tucker would put it, 'We're kinda stuck together, for better or for worse. Might as well do the best with it.'"

"Yes, I can see him stating that. He can be practical if the situation warrants it." V'Lar turned back toward the view. "So...Admiral Forrest has already sent you new orders?"

"We're headed to the Keshwa Sector to study a stellar phenomenon. Commander Mayweather's excited about the prospect."

"Yes, he is an intelligent young man with great potential. He hungers for knowledge, but does not limit himself to pure science. Perhaps when his tour of duty is completed, T'Les might request him to teach at the Science Academy for a term or two." V'Lar's tone became more serious. "Captain, I believe I owe you an apology for all that has occurred. It is my wish that we do not allow this disagreement to impede our people's relationship."

Hoshi chose her words carefully, but she couldn't keep some of her anger out of her voice. "I understand T'Marui's ultimate goal would have caused much controversy among your people. You chose to deal with it in a uniquely Vulcan way, and I respect that, even if I don't agree with some of the methods."

"You mean the Exiled. The _V'tosh Ka'tur."_

Hoshi winced. _V'tosh Ka'tur_ translated to "Vulcans without logic", and implied that the Exiled had abandoned logic altogether. As T'Marui had shown, she had been methodical and rational in her gathering of information to support her theories. On the contrary, T'Yalle, Kov and the others still employed logic, but emotion as well. Hoshi, a Human, could see how that could unnerve a Vulcan like V'Lar.

"None of them will be safe here on Vulcan. It is for their well-being, that they must go. They will not be without support, for I have asked certain colleagues to keep me appraised of their journey."

"Kov?"

"Among others, yes." V'Lar didn't smile, though she sounded amused. "I am logical, but I am not heartless, Captain. Others, whom I will not name, would be satisfied if we turned our backs on our brethren. We have done that in the past. That is a mistake I will not repeat."

"I'm glad to hear that, Minister."

V'Lar nodded. "Captain V'Krus is on his way back to Beta Polaris. He will release warning buoys to alert other spacefarers of our unwelcome sentinels. We might never discover the rest of its secrets, not for a long time."

"But eventually, it will come back to haunt Vulcan, if left alone too long." Hoshi stared at the dual planets below them. "It always does."

"Yes." V'Lar agreed softly, "but that time is not yet, and perhaps that time may never come at all."

* * *

T'Pol sat in the meditation garden at the Vulcan Medical Academy, but found it hard to concentrate. Even after more than a week later, her experience still bothered her. She had talked to her mother, T'Pau, V'Lar, Soval, and Doctor Reed about the "accidental" meld. The five of them had been just as mystified by its occurrence. T'Pau had speculated that it was happenstance, chance, that T'Pol was able to send the mental summons and that others were able to respond.

T'Pol wasn't so sure it had been mere chance. She went over the event in her memory, but only she found more questions than answers. Could the event be duplicated? She'd thought it was worth more study and research.

"No, T'Pol," T'Les had told her in a stern voice. "Do not allow T'Marui's influence to affect your judgment. I would not want you to share her fate."

She shuddered as she remembered T'Marui's unholy scream as the last bit of her _katra_ disappeared under the mental onslaught of several people joined in a common cause. At the end, her betrayal had shaken T'Pol to the core. T'Les and the others were right; she must find a way to shore up her defenses so this would never happen again. She had considered resigning her position from _Enterprise_ and seeking the help of the priestesses of Mount Seleya again. Soultek would have been livid, had she done that, but she hadn't cared.

Then she realized that the priestesses could not help her anymore. She had to find her own way, achieve her own balance. That way lay with _Enterprise_ and her crew, and their future journey...

She looked up as a shadow fell over her. A sense of relief came over her, though she made an effort not to betray it. Nevertheless, she knew it showed.

"Here's where you've been hidin'. We've all been lookin' for you." Trip Tucker grinned and looked at the greenery around him. He seemed delighted at the mix of Vulcan and Terran plants. "Nice place. A little piece of life in the desert."

"The desert has its own beauty," she corrected him. She gave him a curious look as he acknowledged the correction with a nod. "You have not been to Vulcan before?"

"Nope. I've known Soval for nearly a decade, but this is my first time here. I think it's pretty." His smile faded a little. "Mind if I sit a minute?"

She nodded and slid aside for him. T'Pol noticed a slight air of unease around him and guessed at the cause. "I have talked with my mother and V'Lar about the...group meld."

"Yeah, I meant to ask ya about that...I thought I was going nuts," Trip admitted with a helpless gesture. "I don't get it. I'm not psychic; all the standard Starfleet tests turned up normal. I thought ya'll were touch telepaths—"

"We are," she confirmed, breaking into his ramble. "And yes, normally we have to be touching our subject to form a meld. I cannot explain the phenomenon completely, but I have some suppositions. In extreme conditions, others with a previous link to a melder may join without any physical contact...but the link must be there, between at least two of the melders. For example, I have melded with my mother before."

Trip seemed thoughtful. "Hm...I can understand why Doc Reed might have a link to one of you, but...I don't have—" He broke off, his eyes widening, then he corrected himself, "Um...never mind."

She gazed at him, confused at his change of expression. Then it made sense. "Soval?"

He was talking more to himself than to her. "That makes sense, after the fact. I'd thought I was goin' crazy, there for a while. I guess that's why Jon never told me what happened after—" Trip shook himself. "It's a long story, T'Pol. Remind me to tell ya sometime."

T'Pol nodded, respecting his need for privacy, though she was brimming with curiosity. _Has Soval _melded _with Trip before, for some reason? I had thought Soval was reluctant to do a mind meld unless it was under dire circumstances. I must ask him next time I see him._

Aloud, she told Trip, "Very well. I will remind you to tell the story...later."

He smiled again. "I'm sure you would. C'mon...your mom, Kov and Doc Reed are in one of the wards, looking over a couple of the Doc's old patients. Never thought to see him get mushy over a pair of Vulcan twins..."

_There is plenty you do not know about the good Doctor...but I have the utmost confidence that you and he will be good friends and brothers-in-arms in the future. _She followed Trip out the garden gate, but not without catching his bemused look, as if he could hear her thoughts. And for all she knew, he just might have.


End file.
